Innocent Sin
by animefreakkt
Summary: Who knew Layla's life would change over night? Living the big city life, then having to move to a hole in the wall town. Hanging out with races other than her own. And befriending an uptight, cold hearted, drop dead georgous demon and his cocky brother.
1. We're What?

(**AN**: Hello everyone. Just so you know this is my first story. EVER. It has been so successful and I am so sorry that I haven't written anything in a year. I had major writers block and honestly, I forgot all about this story. Thanks to **_Heaven's Angel of Death_**, I will be writing and revising the chapters, hoping to make them longer with more interesting details and to fix careless grammatical errors. So, in a way they will be new so they might be worth reading over again if you enjoyed the chapters the first time around. Since this is chapter one, I will be revising it and hopefully a chapter 13 will come out within the next week or so. Please note I do not own and of CAPCOM's characters so I take not credit for them. Please enjoy my story and write me messages and reviews to keep me going.)

**...**

Is what we're doing really a sin? We aren't supposed to do this kind of thing, only with species of our own. Angels with Angels and Demons with Demons. I just don't get it though, how can this act we are doing be a sin, when it feels so innocent?

**_1 Year Earlier_**

"We're WHAT?" I shouted looking up at my mother, fury dancing in my eyes. I have only been home from school for five minutes and my mom, Liza, has just dropped the bomb telling me we are moving to a little town in the Northwest called Burning Springs. Why would I want to leave all my new friends I have made from freshman year to move and just leave them all behind? I probably wouldn't have minded if we moved before my freshman year at Genoa High School, but now that I am a sophomore and have gotten used to the school and everyone in it, I don't want to leave.

My mirror image looked back at me, giving a sigh from my slight outburst as she began opening up cardboard boxes. Oh, and when I say mirror image, I mean mirror image. Both my mother and I are the same height, around 5'6". We both have light brown, almost golden skin, showing off our Egyptian heritage and our long dark brown curly hair flowing down our backs reaching our hips. The only way anyone could tell us apart is the color of our eyes. My mother's eyes, the same deep blue color as the Mediterranean Sea and mine, a dark forest green like the trees of the Amazon. I usually stand out a little more in my family because of my eyes. My mother has her blue eyes which the eldest brother, Bakari inherited and my father had violet, which the middle child, Marik inherited. Mine were given to me by my great grandmother, whom I hold most resemblance to than anyone else in my family

Going back to important business, I stomped over to my mother crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at her. She let out another loud sigh and brought the made up boxes into the kitchen. "Yes Layla, I'm sorry, but we are moving. We have to. Charles wants me to work at the new hospital build near Burning Springs." She spoke beginning to put dishes into the boxes, separating them with bubble wrap. I just couldn't believe it. We are moving just because my mom's boss, the vice president of the hospital she works for, wants her closer to him. He's always thinking he's gonna get lucky which is clearly not going to happen. Interbreeding was frowned upon in the Supernatural society so my mom wouldn't even think about it.

"Well why can't we live in the city instead of the small town you're dragging me to?" My mother turned to me, giving a glare. When that happens, she is definitely not happy. "_Because _Layla, the city's rent is too high and we can't afford a home there at the moment. Besides, Meg lives in Burning Springs and from what she has told me it seems like a lovely place. Now stop whining about it and help me pack, we are leaving in two days. Tomorrow we will need to get you unenrolled from school, so we can finish packing and ship everything off to be at the house by the time we get there." Angrily I grabbed some bubble wrap and started popping some of the bubbles. So this whole thing has been planned before she has even told me anything! We already have a house in Burning Springs? What else is she hiding from me?

"Well why don't you quit working for them and find a different hospital to work at?" I have always hated my mother's job in nursing. She had just been promoted to be some manager, director or some other higher status right under the vice president and he has been trying to get close to my mom on to a more… physical level. Charles, the vice president, could be a real creep it seems. I have only met the man a couple times, but there is definitely something he wants more than my mother working for the hospital. Just a little known fact on the Supernatural life, Angels like us tended to stick to dating with other Angels. Only exception to being with other Angels, were species with the status of God or Goddess. If any species were considered a God or Goddess then it didn't matter who we married and mated with. Those titles were for the elite and were obtained once a Supernatural being proceeded to perform a great act or deed. Although, interbreeding was beginning to become a normal occurrence, it's just that the more traditional families didn't really approve of it.

My mom turned to me, her eyes looking like they'd catch fire at any moment. "I can't just do that Layla! This promotion will be getting us some good money. Why can't you just help me through this and then hopefully it will all be better? I don't want to move as much as you do, but it's something we have to do. So stop giving me lip, I'm not used to it." I grumbled to myself as I began grabbing other dishes to help pack. It's true I never really lash out at my mother. I usually do as she says without talking back. She's like my best friend and I tell her everything... well almost everything.

**...**

The day after hearing the 'good' news, I went and unenrolled from Genoa High School and said good bye to all of my friends there. I was going to miss it that was for sure, but I might as well make the best of my time at Burning Springs. For all I know I would be spending the rest of my high school career there or only another year until we'd have to move from there.

Mom and I had finished packing up our belongings and had shipped them off to arrive at the new house. Hopefully they would get there a little while after we arrived or before would be even better. The only objects my mother and I now possessed were bags full of simple necessities and clothes that would last us until we got to the house. Soon enough, Mom would be starting her job at a new hospital and I would be starting my studies at a new school.

**...**

Boy did our departure date arrive quickly; I almost wanted to cry leaving the place I had lived for the short 15 years of my existence. We were standing at an airport security line at 5 AM; my mom looking dressed for success in a nice pair of black slacks and heels with a nice button down white top while I looked like crap still in my plaid pink and purple PJ pants, a black tank top, and bunny slippers. Our flight was scheduled to leave in an hour and my mother was becoming impatient at how slow the lines were moving. Within a matter of minutes we walked through the security line to the terminal where we are supposed to board and sat in our seats. Sitting in first class wasn't all that great… Sure it had the comfortable seats, good food, nice fluffy pillows, but I still would have rather taken the cheaper seats. It must have been Charles' doing.

Just as I was putting in my ear buds to listen to some music my mom rubbed my arm gently, a kind gesture she did when I was feeling down. I turned my head to her, taking out the ear buds and smiled slightly. "Layla, I know this is hard for you, but you'll make new friends. Your high school career is just starting and I'm pretty sure that your time at Burning Springs will be your best." My mom flashed me a pearly white smile and I couldn't help but to smile right back at her. "Meg has told me that the town is small and the only inhabitants who live there are Supernaturals, like us. Only humans who know about it are wives and husbands of a Supernatural. It is very secluded and only known to others like us. Also your new school seems very interesting. Only 400 teens go there and there are many different kinds of races that go there. It won't be your usual setting of just being in a class of Angels, except for your Elementals class, but it should be fun for you." I nodded my head slowly, putting my head phones back on to listen to my rock music. "Well we'll see mom…"

Our flight went by fast, lasting only four hours. I slept the whole time so that caught me up on much needed sleep and it was a great way to pass time. Upon arriving at the airport we got our bags and my mom led me to the car rental area. "I need my keys for my car. The keys are under my name, Liza Seif." My mom pulled out her driver's license and flashed it to the attendant who handed her a key ring with the keys to a Ford. My mom took them and led me to the parking garage that held all of the rental cars. "Right before we left this morning, Charles told me that the vehicle I bought would be waiting at the car rental place for us. So no, we aren't renting a car." I quirked a brow at her and shrugged my shoulders. "I said cause I knew you were going to ask…" She mumbled looking back at me. I watched her walk right up to a silver Ford Escape; at least it was a good car. She popped the trunk and we hauled our suitcases up into the back and saddled up for a hour and a half drive into Burning Springs.

**...**

Finally, we made it to Burning Springs! We pulled into the drive way of a small two story house right in front of the woods. It looked quite old, but in good condition and the front yard was pretty with lush green grass and a huge red oak, providing plenty of shade. The house its self was painted a white with gray shingles and shutters with a black door on the small porch. My mom and I got out and unloaded the Escape, walking up to the front door. A huge grin lit up my moms' face while she pulled out a key and walked up to the door. "Do you want to unlock the door Layla?" She asked, handing the key to me. I pushed her hand away gently, shaking my head no and she pressed the key into the lock, opening the door.

The inside was just like the out, small and old, but not too bad though. As we walked in, I noticed the long hallway with four openings and a door. The first opening on the left was the living room then a bathroom, the stairs and the kitchen. To the right the first opening was the living room and bedroom. At the other end of the house was a mud room that led to the back door. It was very empty here, no furniture, no boxes, just nothing. I knew we were going to have to go shopping later on tonight to get a few things at least.

My mom giggled like a little girl as she walked in. "Oh Layla, this place is so darling! Once we get everything fixed up, it will look good and we will enjoy ourselves, you'll see. I'll take the bedroom down here and you pick any of the one's you want upstairs." My mom kissed my head and walked off into the downstairs bedroom. I walked up the stairs and found out that there were three more rooms and a bathroom. Out of the tree one would be my bed room, one a guest bedroom and the other would be an office of some sort. Maybe I can convince my mom to let me make it a game room. I walked over to the room, closest to the bathroom and walked in looking around. It wasn't big, but it didn't look like it would be cramped either. I would be able to fit a double, dresser, desk, and bookshelf in the room. The walls were painted light lavender and one of the walls had white spackles giving it a faux look to it.

The whole place didn't look so bad; the only problem was that there was no furniture what so ever. It looks like we will be sleeping on the floor on blankets until we get a chance to go shopping. I put my suitcase in the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow, setting them on the floor against the faux wall. I went back to my suitcase and pulled out my green makeup bag, purple hair straightener and some shampoo and conditioner. Taking them to the bathroom I emptied out the rest of my suitcase, whatever clothes I had with me into my new closet. I shoved the large black suitcase into the back of the closet and closed the shutter doors. I looked over at the bedroom door to see my mom leaning against it. "We need to go shopping don't we?" She said, walking in and looking at my excuse for a bed. I stood up and laughed. "Yes ma'am so it seems." My mom came over and kissed my head. "Well... it's only noon. Do you want to go back to the town and see if we can order some stuff to be delivered?" I nodded my head willingly and proceeded to pull on a pair of lose blue jeans and a black tee shirt from my closet while pulling on a pair of Vans, running out of the house after my mom.

**...**

Getting back home late we were happy with what we had ordered. Sometime tomorrow or Tuesday a truck would arrive with beds, desks, bookshelves, kitchen supplies and other needs we ordered. Also the other truck that had all of our other belongings from Genoa would also deliver everything tomorrow while I would be attending classes at my new school. Burning Springs did seem like it would be a little boring, but I could see myself living here for a little while. Starting tomorrow I would be attending a new school and starting off my new high school career in a new little town.


	2. School Days

(**AN**: So here will be the revised version of Chapter 2. It's like I am rewriting these chapters; just keeping the same story line… Oh well, it'll make ya'll read it again Remember to drop reviews and messages giving me ideas for Chapter 13. I am hoping to have the new chapter up soon. I just have to fix all these chapters before I add the next one. A little side note, the little '**…**' in between paragraphs is a time skip or just going to a new topic. Also this will be my 'disclaimer' for all chapters from now on, I do NOT own any of the Devil May Cry characters and credit for them goes to CAPCOM. Enjoy!)

Waking up the next morning caused me to be in a grumpy mood. I sat up from the floor, looking around and saw that it was muggy outside. The sun was nowhere in sight, just hidden behind dark charcoal clouds filled with rain. Just my luck… I stood up off the ground, popping my back and walking to my closet to pull out some clothes for school. I decided on a pair of ripped black jeans, my black converse high tops, and an all red baseball tee. I walked over to the bathroom, looking myself over in the mirror, cringing at the sight. I ran a brush through my hair and put a little mousse in to calm my frizzy hair and tie it up in a messy pony tail, showing off the light brown I had dyed underneath. I applied some black eyeliner to my top lid and applied some black mascara and I was all set to go.

Jogging down the stairs, I grabbed my black backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. It was definitely going to rain; I could hear the loud crack of thunder. "Hey Layla," My mom spoke, coming out of her bedroom still in her pajamas. I turned to her, ready to wish her goodbye and flinched seeing silver keys being thrown at me, but catching them before they hit my face. "-take the Escape. Meg and I are going into town with her new truck to pick up some things for me. Hopefully we'll have a bed tonight!" She finished, walking over to me and kissing my cheek. "Meg is even trying to sell her old one; maybe we could take it off her hands?" My mom asked, quirking a brow at me. I grinned and nodded excitedly. "I'll have to take a look at it sometime then!" I smiled kissing my mom's cheek and walking to the door. My mom was right behind me and she watched as I got into the Escape. "Be careful driving to school and make new friends." She spoke, waving to me. I rolled my eyes and started up the car, pulling out to go on to my first day at a new school.

Burning Springs High School wasn't that far away, but I was happy I didn't have to walk because it began to rain, HARD. I pulled up to the small school and noticed that I'd have to park far away from the front entrance, making me hang my head. "This is just peachy…" I mumbled, finding a spot and putting the car in park. I looked at the school from the inside of the vehicle; it didn't look too bad. It was long and two stories high with two more buildings beside it. I assumed they were the gym and fine arts, along with a few sports fields.

Getting out of the car, quickly locking it, I ran up to the school walking inside. I was glad I didn't get too wet from the rain or my already grumpy mood would have turned to pissed off of I were gonna be soaked all day. As I started to look around, I noticed a few people standing around, their conversation ceased right when I walked in. They each gave me a quizzical look and shrugged as they continued with their conversation. I walked past them not bothered by them much by how they ignored me, it's how Vampires usually act. Of course they would come to school on this kind of day though; it was the perfect weather for them. The gloomy weather is gotta be why they lived here.

I looked for a sign to point me in the direction of the office and after spotting one, walked in the direction it pointed too. Walking up to a glass paneled door that read 'Office', I opened it, walking up to the secretary. She looked at me with her beady black eyes from behind her glasses and pursed her old thin lips. "May I help you?" I pulled out my wallet with my driver's license and papers of my enrollment, handing them to her. "Ah, a new student. Let me print out some documents to sign and give to your parents and other papers you will need." She left into a back room for a moment and I strolled over to sit down and wait for her. Upon her arrival, I stood up, taking the papers from her. "This is your schedule. Your first class is English in room 284, which will be on the second floor. Here is a parking pass which will allow you to park here without getting your vehicle towed, please put this in by tomorrow. The rest are documents for your parents. Welcome to Burning Springs High School, home of the Gargoyles." I nodded my head in thanks and walked out the door, looking for the stairs. I just knew this was going to be a long morning.

…

Minutes slowly ticked by as lunch was approaching. The morning wasn't too bad and the classes were alright with no problems. English is always boring as well as my second period, Pre-Cal. Art was fun and I liked the teacher, Mr. Stan. He looked exactly like Mr. Clean, the bald headed guy in those cleaning commercials. Now I was sitting in boring French class and it was beginning to be a drag. The only fun part was that I had a new friend, whom I met in Pre-Cal with me. Her name is Leilani Okole and she was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I envied her short stature of 5'3", light sun kissed skin that shown off her Hawaiian heritage, beautiful silver eyes that seemed playful and sly at the same time and I envied how cutely she dressed. Her hair was also very beautiful with it being dark brown and dyed at the bottom a pastel pink. She was wearing a short white skirt with a tight orange top that shown off her voluptuous curves and black six inch heels that made her legs look amazing. I just wished I could be as cute as her… I seriously need more self esteem don't I?

Leilani was just a year ahead of me, a junior, and we both got along great. She was funny, quirky and a huge flirt. It was hilarious how guys tried flirting with her. She'd either encourage it or blow them off.

"So what species are you Layla?" I turned my head to Leilani after hearing her girly voice ring out. "Oh, I'm an Angel…" I mumbled, giving her a slight smile. Her brows rose and she grinned. "Ah, how interesting this is. There are only about ten other Angels in the whole school, including you. Not many are here and I am assuming it's because they do not tend to be mixed in an environment with other species. Are you a Goddess?" I frowned slightly, shaking my head. "Ah I see. Well at lunch I sometimes sit with another Angel, Dae, she's a Goddess and she is just adorable. Then there are Matt and Raoul, they are nice guys as well. When we go to lunch, I'll introduce you to them." I gave her a small grin and bit my bottom lip in thought. "Leilani, are you a Goddess?" The tan skinned beauty looked at me and gave me a grin. "Yes ma'am. I'm a Shape-Shifting Goddess. I was born as one like the rest of my family on my mom's side."

The bell rang, cutting off our conversation. I threw my book into my bag and headed out of the class room, following behind Leilani as she led me to the cafeteria. Once again I had to run in the rain and upon walking into the building I noticed Leilani was barely wet and still looking gorgeous while I was almost drenched and my hair began sticking to my face. The smaller girl grabbed my hand leading me to one of the many gray tables that looked like they could hold up to 7 people. Three people were already at the table, one other short girl and two guys. Dea, I'm assuming, was another gorgeous girl. Her long silver hair was done up in a pony tail with a pretty braid running through it. Turquoise eyes shined brightly as she smiled at her two friends at the table. Her dress was very cute wearing a black skirt with a nice flowy floral top and some gray flats.

"Hey guys! This is the new girl, Layla…" I giggled a little and ran my fingers through my pony tail. "Layla Seif." Leilani grinned and nodded her head raising her hand to me. "This is Layla Seif." The silver haired girl hopped up out of one of the chairs and skipped over to me. She was very quirky I could tell. "Hello Layla! I'm Dea Torres." Holding out her hand to me I took it gently and gave her a handshake. Releasing her hand Dae turned to the two guys at the table and glared. "Aren't you two going to introduce yourselves?" One of the boys, a tall blond with emerald eyes gave me a toothy grin. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Standing up the blond extended his hand and I took it firmly. His touch was like ice making me shiver. "Hello, I am Raoul LeRoux." I flashed him a smile and shook his hand, letting it go. The brunette stood up next and he also gave me a toothy grin. "I'm Matt Grams, nice to meet you Layla." I smiled and took the hand that was offered to me and sat down at the table with what looked like would be my new friends.

…

It wasn't so bad hanging out with all of them, they were quite nice actually. It was different hanging out with other species besides Angels. That's how my old school was, we tended to hang out with our own kind. While hanging out with the table I also observed the other people in the cafeteria and the cliques they were in. My eyes caught a particular table that seemed to be over crowded. The table was mostly surrounded by girls, very pretty ones at that and four boys were sitting down at the table. Two of them in particular jumped out at me. They were quite attractive I had to admit and they were twins obviously by their matching snow colored hair and piercing icy blue eyes.

I turned my head back to my table and looked to Leilani, nodding my head toward the table with the hookers around it. "Who're they?" I asked looking back over at the two twins. Leilani and the rest looked back over and I could hear a snort from the one of the guys. I'm thinking it was… Matt? Dae smiled and spoke up with a slight giggle. "They are Vergil and Dante Sparda. Two Half-Demon twins who are quite popular with the ladies obviously. They are both in Football and I think the MMA Club..." Leilani laughed nodding her head and gave me a wicked smile. "Yes, Dae fancies Dante for his cocky and perverted attitude. Dae seems all sweet and angelic looking, but she can be a nasty freak sometimes."

I just laughed as I turned my attention back to the twins. "Half-Demons? The other half human?" I heard Raoul clear his throat as I looked at him to hear what he had to say. "Yeah, their father was a great war hero. He fought alongside Mundus and Lucifer and that whole Dante's Inferno story actually happened and their father is tied along in it somewhere. That's where Sparda got them their names. Anyways after Sparda was done fighting-" I cut him off waving my hand at him and smiled, remembering the rest of Sparda's story. "I should have known they were Sparda's children. They looked exactly like him! Or like the pictures I have seen of the Great War hero. I should have also never asked about whom they were when Dae said their last name."

I looked back over at the table to see one of the twins looking right at me. It looked like he really didn't seem to care about some of the girls around him in the first place. I could see a difference between them through their personalities. The one looking at me seemed a lot quieter and cold to the world and the other seemed more loud and cocky. From what Leilani said, I assumed the loud and cocky one was Dante and the one starring at me was Vergil. Vergil was quite attractive though... I mean they look the same, but his eyes seemed to be as bright as his brother's, but held more like a fighting spirit within them. They were like a beast's, regal and menacing at the same time. I caught myself staring too long with my mouth slightly opened and quickly shut it, turning my head away to listen to the conversation that was going on at my table.

A loud ring was hear throughout the cafeteria, signaling that lunch was over and it was time to move on to our next classes. Standing up, I grabbed my bag and schedule, waving good bye to my new friends. I was actually bummed that I didn't have any classes with either of them next and was tired of making new friends already. I just wanted the day to be over. My next class was Health and I sighed rolling my neck to work out the kinks. Why do we have to talk a class like this anyways? Eat right and don't have sex with strangers, how hard was that to comprehend?

Walking into the classroom I handed my schedule to the teaching who was sitting at his desk. "Well, Miss Seif, glad you could be in my class. Please take a seat at the table four rows back and get acquainted with your new partner." I took the paper back from my teacher and walked down the rows to see who I would be sitting next to.

It was none other than Vergil Sparda, I guess I could say 'speak of the devil' but that might be a little cliché. I saw his eyes move quickly up and down my body and I sighed rolling my eyes to myself. He cleared his throat, looking to the front of the class as I took a seat next to him. We stayed quiet as the teacher began spouting on about health and nutrition. Nothing too important.

Sighing, I reached down into my bag, pulling out my iPod Touch, tapping the screen to life and putting my music on shuffle. I placed one of the buds into my ear and watched as the teacher babble on about the subject. Getting curious, I peered over at the man next to me out of the corner of my eye. I do have to admit, he was quite dashing for a Demon. No wonder those hooker girls were all over him at the table. I noticed he kept his hair different than his brother's. Vergil's was slicked back while Dante kept his shaggy and down. Getting tempted my eyes snaked down his gorgeous body and admired his attire. He looked like he could pull off just about anything, but he was wearing simple clothes like black vans, dark gray jeans and a nice dark blue tee shirt.

A bright pink blush covered my face as he caught me starring at him and I turned my head to the front of the class quickly. I heard a deep chuckle come from him and I glared at him out of the corner of my eyes. "What're you laughing at?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice. He returned my glare with one of his before speaking in a deep, almost commanding tone. "Don't get your panties in a twist girl. I was laughing at your reaction. Besides, you were staring at me in the first place." I felt my face grow hot as I turned my head back to the front of the classroom to try and pay attention to the lecture.

I could still feel his eyes on me, as if trying to burn a hole through me… or through my clothes. I looked over at him again and yes, he was still watching me. I shot him a glare and cleared my throat. "Who's staring now?" A large smirk plastered its self across his face as he shook his head. "Well then forgive me for being rude. I'm Vergil Sparda." He presented one of his large hands to me and I eyed it warily. "I'm Layla Seif." I spoke, taking his hand and cringing from the feel of it. He removed his hand from mine and propped it up on the table to rest his chin on. "So, Layla, how do you like Burning Springs so far?" I gave off a sigh and rolled my eyes mumbling. "Just peachy…" I heard a small laugh from him as he nodded his head. "Yes well usually there isn't much for a teen to do besides party and go to the nearest city. Maybe I can get ya out and take you to a party sometime?" He asked giving me a wolfish grin. I scoffed at him and shook my head at him and turned my attention to the front.

"Now class, in two weeks we are going to go into the body and how it works. Every species has some of the same internal structures and we will only be going over the similar ones for this unit. I will assign each table a specific body system like the respiratory, gastrointestinal, systems like that and you and your partner will work out some way to teach the class about that specific topic. It can be a power point, essay, pamphlet or whatever you want it to be. The paper in my hand will explain everything you will need to do to make an 'A' on this project. And yes class, this is a test grade."

Mr. Starkey began passing out the papers, setting them face down on each table. Once it was slapped onto ours Vergil reached over and picked it up, a wide smirk playing across his face. I eyed him for a moment and took the slip of paper he handed to me. What was he smirking about? I almost wanted to giggle finding out we had to do our project on the male and female reproductive systems.

…

Once the class let out Vergil stopped me before I started of the gym for P.E. "Layla, give me your phone." His commanding voice ran out as he held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and just passed him the phone watching him type his number into it. "Call or text me when you want to work on the project. I prefer to get it done as soon as possible." Handing the phone back to me he didn't give me enough time to reply before walking off as a few people surrounded him.

…

P.E. was boring. All I was able to do was sit on the bleachers and watch everyone else play dodge ball. I couldn't participate in any of the activities until I got my 'uniform', which consisted of a black shirt with 'Gargoyle P.E.' in blue lettering and blue or black shorts. My class after P.E. was Elementals and that class was actually boring, probably due to the fact that the regular teacher was currently out for the day so we had a sub.

Last, but not least was Speech. I knew this would be my least favorite class because I always lost myself on words when it came to public speaking. Walking into the classroom the teacher checked my schedule and told me to go sit by Dae and Dante. Well at least the class wouldn't be too scary with them there. I walked over to the desk right next to Dae's and she gave a slight squeal. "I'm so happy you're in here! Now I won't be so nervous when I talk in front of everyone." She giggled turning in the desk to look at me. Dante was sitting behind Dae, watching her closely. I knew he wanted her, I could just tell by the look in his eyes.

Dae and I talked quietly to each other as not to disrupt the class… too much. The teacher did look at us every now and then, but we were not being too bad. We did get assigned a new speech that was due at the end of the 9 weeks. It was to be about our views of the different species, cultures and societies of the Supernatural World. This was just great… another project. Burning Springs was beginning to suck even more now. Soon enough, the bell rang and it was time to split. Time to go home, do some homework, eat some grub and crash!

I told my good-byes to Dae and walked out of the classroom and towards the parking lot set on getting out of there before it got too crowded. Right as I walked out of the building I saw some cars leaving, but it wasn't too bad. Only bad thing was that a huge crowd of girls blocked my way from getting to my car. I pushed past them, looking to where they were looking. It was a very nice 2010 black Dodge Challenger. My dream car. I instantly envied whoever the owner of it was and wanted to stick around to see who was in it, but I was just feeling way too tired. Instead of waiting around, I hopped into the Escape and drove home to my bed.


	3. Strip what?

(**AN**: This is the revised version of chapter 3! Isn't everyone excited? I actually just realized how much I missed this story and how I can't wait to continue writing it! Please, please, PLEASE send me messages if you find any grammatical errors or spelling errors that bother you! I will fix them ASAP so no one else will be bothered by them either. Enjoy!)

My school week wasn't so bad. I didn't many new friends like I did the first day, didn't really want to, and I also got settled into all my classes just fine. The week almost started feeling like a rut by waking up, going to school, come home and do homework, sleep and do it all over again. Only time I ever thought school was interesting was during my lunch periods I would catch Vergil starring… or rather glaring at me from the table him and Dante frequently sat at. Maybe it was because I wasn't talking to him about the project? I couldn't quite tell because he always looked like he was glaring. Even in Health he would be like that, but we would hold some form of conversation with each other.

Elementals became my new favorite class with Miss Foxx helping me advance my powers greatly. She was quite shocked to find out that I had mastered three out of the four main elements like Air, Water and Fire, and she was also surprised that I also had control over Darkness. I was supposed to learn Earth seeing as how that is the last main element, but I wanted to learn something cool and turned to the dark side. For the past week she has been helping me after school to try and gain control over Earth seeing as how I was a quick learner and then she would help me by finding my Inner Element. It was supposed to take a normal Angel seven months to a year to master one element, but I seemed to be advanced and learned them within five to seven months. I guess it's because I practice using them way more than the average Angel. Usually when I get upset or annoyed I'll go sit outside and test myself to see how far along in training I can get to next.

Speech was also going alright. I was getting to know both Dae and Dante very well. Dae and I were becoming best friends real fast, I could tell. She was exactly like me, but maybe a little more girly. I also found out quite a bit about the twins from Dante. They are seniors and played just about every sport you could think of throughout their high school life. This year they were taking a breather though and after football was over they would be devoted to the MMA club. No wonder they both had such ripped bodies… Other than that football was one of my favorite sports and I guess I couldn't wait to see how the twins played. The season has just started and school has only been going on for a month now. It's not like I was coming into this school so far into the year, so I am happy I'll be able to go to the football games within the next few weeks or so.

**…**

Finally it was now Friday and I wouldn't have to worry about any school for two full days all I had to do was get though Health and the rest of the classes and I was out. Just as I was getting ready to take a light nap, Vergil cleared his throat, catching my attention. I looked over at him with a hint of annoyance and growled at him. "What do you want…" He was interrupting my siesta. I just received a glare from him before his reply. "I want to get our project over and out of the way and was wondering if tonight around eight would be alright with you?" I let out a light sign and shook my head. "Today's not good. I'm going into the city to eat with a friend and my mom. How about we work on the project tomorrow morning?" I asked, looking into his cold eyes. He rolled his eyes while nodding his head. What was up his butt? "You don't have to go into any details about what you are doing and yes tomorrow morning is fine. How about nine?" I nodded my head confirming the time and laid my head down on my arms. Just before I fell asleep, a slip of paper was slipped between my arms with the directions and address to his house.

**…**

The last period bell rang and it was finally the weekend! No more teachers, no more books! I would say no more interacting and being a hermit the whole weekend, but alas I had to face the cold hearted Demon from my Health class. Just the thought of going over there tomorrow ruined the rest of my day and tomorrows. At least I will be driving my new truck! Well a new to me truck. Meg handed over her black 2005 Chevy 1500HD. It was a very nice truck indeed with low mileage and sleek exterior, not a scratch on it. I loved driving it around I felt superior being off the ground so high even though there were trucks bigger than mine. Sitting in the new leather seats I relaxed and drove myself home, ready for sleep.

**…**

Just my luck on Saturday it rained and hard too! I just know the storm will last all day if not until tomorrow. Taking the paper directions with me I hopped into my truck and found my out of the small town into the woods looking for Vergil's house. Finding a dirt path in between the trees I turned onto it as it leads me to the house. No joke, this house is HUGE! It was two stories high and about the length of the gym and fine arts building combined.

Getting out of the truck quickly I found myself on the front porch, trying to keep out of the rain. I knew I should have wore different clothes today because now my white long sleeved shirt with an old burger joint logo I used to frequent was now see through showing off my blue zebra print bra. I also had on black sweat pants and yellow converse.

Growling to myself I rang the doorbell and waited momentarily. I heard the door open and looked up to see none other than Sparda himself, guised as a human of course. A gasp escaped me as I looked him over. Damn did Vergil and Dante have some good genes! Looking exactly like their father now and if they aged like him… Wowzers. A deep voice disrupted my thoughts and I clamped my mouth shut. "You must be Layla. Vergil and Dante have been talking about you; you seem to be the talk of the school." I let out a slight giggle and nodded as the war hero in front of me let me in.

Closing the door behind me I looked around the large spacious living room that was decked out with two leather couches and a leather chair, a dark wood table, some lamps, some pictures on the wall, a fireplace and a large 56" flat screen TV hanging on the wall. I swear my mouth dropped looking at everything and a deep voice made me shut my mouth. "Vergil is upstairs, third door on the right. He is already working on the project so holler if you need anything." I watched as the tall man settled himself on the couch looking pretty lazy. He was just like a teen. I thanked him and walked up the stairs to the room Sparda told me to go to. I knock on the door, waiting momentarily for an answer, opening it once I heard the OK. Closing the door behind me I look up and a blush tinted my tan face red. Vergil looks just so… sexy in glasses. I assume he only wore them when he was on the computer or having to read tiny print since I never see him wear any at school. His hair wasn't spiked back, but down looking almost like Dante. He sat up and my blush darkened ever more. He has such a ripped upper body with a nice six pack, strong arms, chest and shoulders. I had to keep myself from drooling. Why were Demons so sexy?

Vergil moved over in the king sized bed, patting the spot next to him for me to sit as he look back at the screen on his laptop. Dropping my bag next to the bed, I pull off my shoes sitting down. Vergil's eyes landed on my chest seeing the zebra print bra. A large smirk plastered itself on his face. "Is that a push up bra? Your chest looks a lot bigger than what it looked like the whole week." He asked reaching a hand out to them. Swatting the hand away and glared at him. "N-no it's not a push up…" I mumbled as I pulled my laptop out of my bag and placing it on the bed in front of me. I usually wore two sports bras to make them look smaller; they were just too big in my opinion.

I saw one of his brows rise and glared at him, he didn't believe me. "Then why were they smaller during the week?" He asked, typing on his laptop. Another blush crossed my cheeks as I turned on my computer. "Can we please not talk about my breasts? We have a project to do." I cleared my throat hearing my voice crack slightly. I saw him lean closer to me out of the corner of my eye. "Well we are writing about the body… We might as well study each others." He licked his lips as I pushed him away. "We are writing about a body system, not the body in general." I heard a laugh and I started getting to work, looking up everything I needed to.

**...**

Around two we were done with our project and Vergil was spicing up the power point with some animations. It was quite weird doing a project with this type of topic, but Vergil is a good worker and didn't get side tracked easily. He wanted it done just as much as I did. I closed my laptop, putting it away and laid back on the bed.

I felt Vergil get up after saving the project to a USB and watched as he walked over to the desk. I blushed seeing how his pajama pants hung low on his hips, as if her were teasing. I did have to admit, his back side was hot too. Nice muscles all around and he even had a little bit of an ass. Something fun to look at I thought. Biting my bottom lip I couldn't help, but stare at him. He put the USB in his back pack and came back to sit on the bed.

"Well I should be going." I mumbled sitting up hearing a slight chuckle. Turning my head to him I saw him nod to the window. "When it rains like this, there's flooding around here so I doubt you'll be able to get out let alone get past my dad. He wouldn't let you leave when it rains like this. So relax for a while and we can watch some movies because it won't stop raining any time soon." He patted the seat next to him, turning on the TV. I let out a sigh and laid back down on the bed, watching Vergil flip through channels on the TV.

It was just our luck that the cable would go out along with the power. It wasn't too dark, but it was still hard to see. Vergil leaned back against his head board and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly the lights came back on as well as the TV, but no picture. "It's a good thing we have that generator. So Layla, what do you want to do? Would you like to watch a movie, video games, play pool, what?" I grinned standing up and stretching. "You have a pool table?" He just nodded his head and stood up walking to his dresser. "Let me get dressed so the old man doesn't get pissed at me for being lazy." Dropping the pajama pants almost made me have a heart attack. It would have, but thankfully he had on boxers. I wouldn't have minded seeing a little somethin somethin, but it kept me from blushing too much. I watched him pull on some gray basketball shorts, a black wife beater, and a black sweat shirt with the school's name. Motioning for me to follow him I walked out of the room, jogging after him.

He led me down the stairs and to the other side of the house to the large kitchen. After stepping inside he took a quick left and walked up some more stairs. Reaching the top he opened the door and as we walked inside I gasped. It was practically a movie theatre… or a man cave. The whole place was dark with dark furniture, just like the rest of the house pretty much, and dark tapestry keeping the place almost pitch black. Vergil turned on a light and my eyes almost bulged. The TV was about the size of an IMAX screen… okay I was over exaggerating there, but it's huge. There was a giant black leather couch and two black leather chairs, many game consuls on shelves next to the TV, games and movies filled up the shelves on the other side of the TV and all of that was towards the back of the room. In the front where we stood there was a pool table slightly to our left and in the far left front corner was a mini bar and a couple small tables to the right of it where people could sit at.

Vergil walked over to the pool table, pulling out two pool sticks from the stand against the wall, hanging one to me. He racked up the balls, wrong for that matter and grabbed some blue cue chalk out to put on the end of the pool stick. Giggling I walked over to the pool table, putting the balls in the correct order and grabbed the cue chalk. He raised a brow and then took a shot at the group, getting nothing and splitting them up horrible. I sighed, taking my shot and aimed to break them up better and getting in a solid. I walked around the table slowly looking at all the possible shots. Pool, or correctly called billiards, was like geometry and seeing how math is easy for me, at times, I made my shot after hitting the right angle. I took a third shot and missed, marking his turn.

Our little game continued for a short while until I won. Vergil… was definitely not good at pool and I couldn't figure out why he could stand to play. He racked the balls up again and I giggled, smirking at him. He raised a brown and chuckled. "It can't be good when an Angel smirks like that…" I just laughed and quirked a brow at him. "Just thinking is all. Maybe we can find some way to make this game more interesting?" A smirk now placed itself on his lips and he got ready to take a shot at the balls. "Well how about we play strip pool and the person who loses gives the winner a lap dance?" My smirk turned to a glare and I crossed my arms over my chest. I thought on it for a moment and then laughed. With how bad he played I'd be getting a lap dance from him which could prove to be quite hysterical. "I hope you know since I won the last time, I go first. And how would we play strip pool?" He moved away from the table and leaned back against the bar. "Well, the first ball you get in determines if you are stripes or solids. Once the next ball goes in the opposite person must remove an article of clothing, jewelry included. Seeing as how we have about the same amount of clothing and there is one extra bra we'll include the jewelry, you don't have to take all of it off though, just one thing. The eight ball is the last ball to get in which includes the last article of clothing." I nodded my head slightly understanding, but not fully comprehending. I just heard him laugh an pushed me to the table. "We'll start off and then go from there."

I broke the group and waited for them to settle, hoping to get something. I sighed, dropping my head as nothing went in. I moved out of the way for him to take a shot and glared seeing him hit in a solid then missing the next one. So stripes it is. I shot at my first two, making them in and smirking to myself. I heard a sigh as he pulled off a couple rings, but keeping on a red pendant. I pointed to it and he chuckled, clasping a hand around it. "You don't have to take all of your jewelry off, only a little." I nodded my head, taking my nest shot, pocketing it making him take off a sock with a sigh. I missed my fourth one and what happened next dumbfounded me. He made four shots in, making me take off one of my rings and both of my socks. I saw a smirk played across his face and I let out a huff.

"You hustled me!" I accused pointing a finger at him. He just laughed at me and quirked one of his brows. "You agreed to play, can't back out now." I glared thinking a moment before deciding to pull off my pants. I was happy my shirt covered my slightly, but I really didn't match my panties with my bra. I was wearing a hot pink and black lace see through thong. Just my luck… I should have said no. Vergil walked over to me pulling up my shirt in the back with the pool stick in his hand, making me squeal and turn around. "Those look good on you. I thought you would be wearing something light, but that looks good on your dark skin…" He mumbled licking his lips. I glared at him and jabbed my pool stick in his stomach. "I am not that dark! I'm a light milk chocolate color, not dark chocolate." He laughed and ran a hand over my arm, moving closer. "More like caramel." He smirked, leaning his face close to me." I pushed him away with the pool stick and nodded my head to the table.

I smirked seeing him miss his shot and pushed him away from the table to take my shot. He didn't seem to mind me pushing him as he just stood behind me looking down at my ass. He didn't seem like a pervert when he sits at lunch with all those women, he usually ignores them. I guess I thought wrong. I took my shot and made it in as well as the next. Jumping around I was able to see him to take off his other sock as well as his sweat shirt. I made one more in and watched him take the black wife beater off slowly, showing off his ripped upper body again.

I frowned missing my next one and moved away from the table. "You're done, Layla. Just undress now." He stated, picking the stick up and shooting one of his colors in. I frowned, lifting off my white shirt and covered my chest. I heard a low whistle as he leaned against the pool table. "What is your cup size?" I watched as he made the next ball in. I frowned, unclasping my bra from the front and pulling it off, letting my breasts spill from their binds. "They are Double D, borderline triple... Some double D bras fit me, some triple..." I mumbled, covering my naked chest from him. His eyes widened some and he aimed at the last one, getting it in. "Well, whatever Victoria says, I believe is your true cup size." He smirked after picking up my bra to examine it. That asshole. He really did hustle me!

Vergil turned to me with a smirk and leaned back against the pool table. "OK, I deserve my prize for beating you. Come one, take them off!" He commanded with a smirk still plastered on his face. Sheesh, I guess I could say the guy was good. It's only been a week and he's already gotten me out of my clothes. I moved my hands away from my breasts, pulling my thong down and stepping out of them. He laughed and whistled, watching me try to cover my body from him.

I watched his eyes travel over my body as he set the stick down on the table and walked over to me. The same amount of steps he took towards me I took the same amount of steps back. I saw his smirk as he shook his head, getting closer to me until my back pressed against the wall. He walked right up in front of me, our bodies close together. "Don't forget that you still owe me a lap dance." He grabbed my hand and pulling my hand and leading me towards one of the leather chairs in the room. Right before reaching the chairs I heard a deep and menacing growl come from his lips. "Get dressed." He spoke harshly, pulling on the clothes he had discarded during the game. I quickly ran to where my clothes were and pulled them on hastily.

Vergil turned on the TV and as soon as it flashed on there was a knock at the door and Sparda walked in. I turned to see a smile on the Demon's face and it seemed the smile grew to a smirk as he set his eyes on Vergil. I slowly turned my head to Vergil seeing a fierce glare. I bit my bottom lip and turned my head back to Sparda who was smiling at me now. "Sorry for interrupting, but Layla it's supposed to rain like this the rest of the night and it floods easily around here. I'll have to ask you to stay the night because it'll be too dangerous to drive home." I nodded my head and gave the man a kind smile. "Yes sir, thank you for the kind offer." He smiled at me, nodding his head and left the room.

I stood up slowly with a stretch and watched as Vergil flew up from the chair and stalk over to me. I took a few steps away, but he was in front of me within two strides. "You'll give me that lap dance some other time. Come on I'll show you to a room you can stay in for tonight." He grabbed my wrist, hauling me out the door. "Just as long as it's not your room…" I mumbled with a slight smirk hearing the Demon in front of me growl, leading me to my room. Tonight was going to be very interesting.


	4. He's Jealous?

(**AN**: OK, well I have been rewriting these chapters the past few weeks… well months and I have been getting TONS more visitors and hits. I'm so happy this story is getting back up there again! I am still having fun reading my story all over again and making some changes to it. I am really hoping for some feed back as to how I am writing though. If I'm not using proper English grammar or spelling please let me know (preferably in a message…). Please enjoy the revised version of Chapter 4!)

My night at the Sparda's was… interesting to say the least. After being shown to my room Dante had gotten up and decided to make some dinner. They both worked together to make a delicious meal of oven fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and bread rolls. I had offered to help, but they told me to sit down, shut up and look pretty. So as the twins cooked I sat at the table listening to their father's war stories and a few stories about the boys growing up.

The twins and their father seemed to get along quite well… except for Vergil at times. I just assumed it was because he missed out on a lap dance once his dad interrupted us, which I was thankful for. I'm still pissed at myself for letting a Demon see me naked.

Still, I was having fun talking with them! I even talked a little about the school and city I was in before Burning Springs and talked a little bit about my mom. They didn't pry all too much, which I was very thankful for. I had learned that Mr. Sparda was the Vice President or a major stock marketing company and worked from home most of the time, but every now and then was called into the nearby office in the closest city. No wonder they were loaded, with a job like his I'm surprised they lived in Burning Springs instead of the city. My time just flew by when I was with them…

…

Now back to reality and another school day. It was gross this morning, just threatening to rain like it did on Saturday. I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked through the drizzle to the school. I liked rain from time to time, but this was just ridiculous. My hair was frizzing horribly and I tried fixing it as I pushed through the door. "Layla!" I heard my name yelled from down the hall. My eyes widened as I turned my and watched as Leilani jog down the hall. "How the hell do you do that in heels?" I heard her laugh, watching her shrug and look me over. "Girl we need to do something about your hair and makeup." She grabbed my arm and yanked me into the nearest bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I looked myself in the mirror and sighed. I did look like shit. Leilani pulled out a curling iron and some hair spray. "I'm not going to town on your hair, just fixing it up a little… and what's with your clothes? You some kind of rocker or goth chick?" I looked myself in the mirror, letting out another sigh. I was wearing a large amount of black today. I wore black slip on van, ripped blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and my black with white stars zip up jacket.

Leilani tugged my hair out of a pony tail and began brushing it, roughly mind you. I cringed as she yanked the brush through my hair and roll it with the curling iron. Usually it took me about an hour to curl or straighten my hair. She was done within minutes and I thought it looked amazing! "Just tie it up and I'll fix your makeup too." Leilani said searching her purse for her makeup bag I assumed. I tied my hair up and brushed my bangs behind my ear, but was turned to Leilani who pulled me down and started braiding my bangs. She used a bobby pin to pin them to the side and began to quickly work on my makeup seeing as how we only had a few minutes until the bell would ring.

Once she was done she stepped away, looked me over and smiled, putting away her makeup. I looked myself in the mirror and grinned. I actually looked cute. The new thing to me was the slight traces of glitter around my eyes. I never use glitter… I turned to Leilani and smiled, grabbing my bag. "Thank you Leilani! I'll see you in Pre-Cal." She grinned at me, skipping off to her class as I walked to mine.

Lunch came around faster than I expected and Leilani was a giggling fool. In Latin I had told her that I had to stay the night at the Sparda's over the weekend and she shot tons of questions, most of which I had no answer to… or didn't want to answer. I didn't tell her about my little bet with Vergil of course, I didn't want the whole school to know that. We walked to lunch together, sitting at the same table as we always sat at and Leilani decided to tell everyone about my weekend. They were slightly dumbfounded, especially Dea. "What did you do?" I heard Matt ask as he leaned closer to me on the table. I glared at him and leaned away. "Nothing. Vergil and I worked on the project, watched TV, played pool and then Dante decided to wake up and cook dinner with Vergil around five." I heard a squeal from Dae and turned my head to her with a raised brow. "I didn't know Dante could cook!" She bounced in her seat looking back at the table the twins sit at. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her, leaning my arm on the table. "That's because you can't cook Dae, so you think he's perfect." Raoul spoke with a snicker, earning him a hit in the head from the feisty girl.

…

Lunch went by quite slowly and I was kind of thankful for that. I didn't want to see Vergil next period and his glaring at me during lunch was getting annoying. Does he ever smile? I just kept myself occupied by listening to the conversation at my table.

Hearing the bell ring, I stood up reluctantly while stretching. I decided to walk with Dae to her Home Economics class; at least she is learning how to cook so Raoul can stop picking on her. After dropping her off at the class I stalked slowly to mine, dreading it.

As I walked in I noticed Vergil was already in his seat with his head on his hand as his elbow rested against the table. I smiled slightly to him, nodding my head. "Thank you for having me over Saturday and I enjoyed the meal. You're a good cook Vergil." I giggled, smirking at him when he shot me a glare. "Be quiet about you staying the weekend. I know you told that Goddess slut and the Angel that Dante has been trying to get with. Even the two males, so be quiet about it or you will get attention from others you won't want." I glared at him after hearing him call my friend a slut. Who the hell does he think he is? He just chuckled, seeing me glare. "Leilani didn't tell you she's been with almost every male in this school? Even Dante and I have had a piece of that. Who wouldn't take her when she flaunts her body around like she does? Now she's been after the freshmen since she's already tasted all the sophomores and upper class men." My mouth dropped slightly, as I continued to glare. He was lying wasn't he? She didn't seem… that slutty? And how could he be with her? She definitely wasn't his type! He seemed like he would want someone more down to earth and not too wild. I turned my attention to the front of the class, keeping my eyes off of him as much as I could.

I just ignored Vergil in Health as much as possible. I was still upset with what he said. I couldn't tell if it was because he called Leilani a slut or that he slept with her. He tried getting my attention by talking to me or making noises, but saw that that wasn't working and began shaking me. I frowned, shooting him a glare as I heard him growl. "What?" I snapped letting out an annoyed sigh as I twirled my pen. He scoffed and shook his head, running a hand over his face. "On Friday there is a party after the football game. It's at a house on the outside of town like mine is, but further away. Would you like to go with me?" He raised a brow, peeking at me. I thought for a moment, biting my lip. "I don't think I will be going to the party. I was planning on getting up early Saturday and going to town with my mom." He sighed with a growl. "Again I don't need details. A simple 'no' would have been good enough." I glared at him for a moment then rested my head on my arms, ready for a nap.

…

This week went by quickly and it was already Friday! It was cute how every football game day, there was some reason to dress up! My old school did it too but, here they took it to an extreme. Today was Rock the Ravens and today's theme was well… dress like a rocker. I fit in perfectly today; this was my kind of theme! Everybody was dressed up with mohawks, colored hair, piercings and I was actually surprised to see my friends at lunch dressed up as well. They cocked their heads to the side at me. "You look good in this kind of clothing..." Matt spoke cocking his head to the side, looking me over. Raoul laughed, pointing to my chest. "That's because she's not wearing a bra that holds her boobs in! That's why he is complimenting you Layla." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head with a laugh. I wasn't wearing my sports bras like I usually do… "It's just clothes I wear." I mumbled sitting down next to Dae who giggled pulling me up again. "Turn around I want to see your jeans!" I stood up and turned, listening to her giggle. "I like them!" Today I was wearing some purple Uggs, my black skinny jeans with baby blue skulls stitched on the back pockets, a white v-neck shirt that really did show off my large breasts, with black wings that wrap from front to back and a few accessories. All stuff I threw together. My hair was naturally curly today as well with not as much fuzz.

…

After walking Dae to her class after lunch I headed to Health. Walking in people were staring at me, including Vergil. A couple people in the room whistled too. I just rolled my eyes as I walked over to sit next to Vergil. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I noticed he was dressed up too wearing gray jeans with a green studded belt, black vans and a black long sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie. Simple, but something Billie Joe from Green Day might wear. He chuckled seeing a sub walk in and he turned his attention completely on me. Usually when we had a sub we didn't do anything anyways. "You look good… I like that shirt." He chuckled, flashing me a smirk. I knew he only liked it because of the cleavage. "So are you goin to the football game? Gonna cheer me on?" He asked, leaning closer to me. "Yes, I will be going to the game." He flashed me a grin, an actual grin. None of that smirking crap! A smile! "Well I'll look for ya in the stands. I'll make a touchdown, just for you." He winked, making me roll my eyes and laugh.

Surprisingly when Vergil and I talked it was with laughs and smiles. I have never seen him smile so much and even thought he never was able to! It was quite nice… I was reluctant to leave him now after the fun we were having, but the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I gave Vergil a huge smile, remembering I would see him at the football game, and jogged to P.E.

My classes flew by and I found myself in my last period, Speech. I guess I was just excited for the football game was all. I walked into the classroom and sat next to Dae who giggled at me. Looking over at Dante, my eyes widened. He was dressed up too and both he and Vergil were wearing the exact same things except not the same colors. Getting back to important matters, I began talking to Dae and Dante seemed to overhear me talk to her about how much Vergil was smiling. He even butted in on our conversation. "You actually saw him smiling?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded my head at him, giving a sheepish grin. "Yes sir I did. He lit up after I told him I was going to the football game." Dante nodded his head slowly and grinned. "It's very rare that he does that… Anyways, are you going to the party after the game?" I shook my head no to his question and heard a little whine from Dae. "Why not Lala? It'll be fun!" She giggled, making me groan in frustration. I hated the new nickname she gave me… "Please Lala! You can go with me and be my date!" She giggled holding onto my arms. I rolled my eyes and sighed giving in. She was just too cute! "Dine, fine, I'll go. What do I need to wear?" She giggled again, hugging me. "I'll go home with you today and help you pick out something to wear! Then we can go to the football game and party!"

…

Dae and I left the school quickly heading towards my house. I was kind of nervous bringing a Goddess into my home. It was most likely ten times smaller than her house, but it would have to work. Luckily my mom wasn't home so there would be no one to gab for an hour when we got there. I pulled up, hearing a hum from Dae. I peeked over at her and she was grinning as she looked at the small house. "Small, quite looking little house. I like it." She giggled hopping out of the car.

We got into the house and I lead her upstairs to my room. She squealed walking in and looking around. "Your room is tiny!" Dae giggled, skipping up to my over stuffed closet. "Lots of clothes I see." She grinned, rummaging through the mess. Sad part was that wasn't even the half of it.

Every now and then I'd hear a small noise, but I just watched her as I lounged on my bed. "You have tons of dresses and ones that have never been worn! There are tags still on almost all of them!" She whined rummaging through the closet some more. She pulled out some dresses, holding them to her and then tossing them back into the abyss of my closet. It was true that I had way too many clothes that I haven't worn. Every now and then I would play dress up in my room and put some of the dresses on, but I never wore them in public. Dae turned to look at me and gave me a half smile. "I can borrow a dress right?" I just laughed and nodded my head to her, making her squeal and look even further in the closet.

Dae let out a gasp, pulling out a dress. It was black with the top half a bodice looking top with a flowy, lacy bottom that looked like part of it was dyed turquoise. I stood up, crouching down to the floor looking for some heels for her to wear. I smirked finding turquoise pumps handing them to her. "See if those fit." She kicked off her shoes and put on the turquoise ones and walked in them for a moment. "They fit!" She giggled, dancing a little. "Now for you Lala!"

After about an hour of rummaging we finally found something for me. It was simple, a short black rose print tube dress with a solid black belt and violet pumps. Dae and I both agreed on the clothes and place them in a bag and picked out clothes to wear to the football game first. I picked out some black jean shorts with a white baseball tee with blue sleeves and my light tan sperrys. Dae picked out some daisy dukes, a red tank top and black sandals. We ran down the stairs with our party clothes in hand and made it to the truck ready for the football game and to party.

…

I drove us to the football stadium just ten minutes out of town and it was already packed! I found a parking spot, furthest away from everyone because I didn't want to fight the traffic when trying to get out. We walked up to give the front gate with our tickets in hand. It was loud! Everyone screamin and hollerin, it was great! We found the student's section in the stands and it was loaded. Dae and I had to push past everyone and we eventually got in the front and looked down at all the players practicing. One player in particular caught my eye. His helmet was off and he was standing next to the cooler, getting a drink of water. He was so sexy with tan skin, short black hair and gorgeous silver eyes. He looked up to the stands and I swear he was looking at me. I saw a sly grin play across his face as he winked and put his helmet back on, running back to practice. He was tall too around 6 foot maybe? I liked that.

Dae giggled punching my arm gently. "Looks like you have caught the attention of a certain someone. Just so you know, his name's Ronny. Well his nick name anyways. He hates it when you call him by his actual name, Rogers. He just doesn't like it so we started to call him Ronny. He has an awesome body and rumor has it, he's some sex god." I just laughed shaking my head. "Gee thanks, but no thanks." I rolled my eyes making her pout. "Why? Usually girls run to him but he is taking an interest in you, instead of the other way around, you might be able to tame this Dark Angel!" My eyes widened slightly. Another Dark Angel at this school? Like me? Are there others?

…

The game progressed and I smiled, cheering along with the rest of the students. I actually liked high school football. Didn't care so much to watch it on TV but, this was fun! I was quite impressed at how Dante and Vergil worked well together. It was quite fun to see them fool the other team with who had the ball. It also seemed like the other team wasn't so good... at anything. Their football team and cheerleaders sucked! Only one minute left and we still pounded on them. No mercy. Dae and I decided to leave before the game was over so we could get to the party quick before people started to show up. Dae told me that some girls were already there, getting ready. We pulled out fast before we ran into any traffic. Now the annoying thing was, the party was on the other side of town, but we got there in no time. Dae was excited so we took our clothes inside to get ready for the night.

The party was very packed and very hot! How could there be too many bodies in this large house when it was a small town! Feeling the need for some air, I walked out the back and leaned against the porch railing. Practically no one was out here, just a few people sitting on the swings or on the trampoline talking. I took a sip of the beer in my hand and sighed. No more beer... I was already getting buzzed and had to drive home anyways. I couldn't even believe I was drinking it too! I hated beer, but sadly all the liquor was gone by the time I wanted something to drink.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around slowly to see who it was. Ronny. He gave me a gorgeous smile and leaned on the railing next to me, holding his hand out. "I'm Ronny." I giggled, taking his hand with a smile. "Layla." He nodded his head with a grin. "So how do you like Burning Springs, Layla?" I took another sip of my drink. "Its... OK." He chuckled shaking his head. "Hm... Maybe I could take you out sometime and show you the fun things around Burning Springs." I just nodded my head with a blush and smirked. "I think I would like that."

Our talking went on for a while with us both having to get two more beers so we could get to know each other better. I learned that he was a Senior and had great grades. Usually jocks didn't care about that. He is middle class, like me, and lives with his older brother. I sometimes wished I could do that. Go and live with my oldest brother. But, I know that if I just stay two more years, and went off to college, I would be fine. Ronny excused himself to get us a couple more beers and I stretched. After this next bottle, I know I want to dance! I heard the back door open and turned around with a grin. "Let's go and dance Ronny!" Once I noticed it wasn't Ronny my eyes slightly widened.

It was Vergil, standing there with a raised brow. "What happened to you not being able to come?" He asked, walking over to me, leaning on the railing opposite to where Ronny was standing beside me. I blushed slightly, and stammered. "I-I got talked i-into it by Dae." I stuttered, playing with the belt on my dress. He didn't dress up much. He wore blue jeans, black converse, and his black and blue jersey shirt. He smiled looking me over. "You look nice, Layla." My blush went darker seeing him smile. It was still quite strange to see him smile like that! "T-thank you..." I mumbled looking down. "Hm... You know, Vergil. I like your hair better when it's spiked up." I giggled, reaching up and moving his hair slightly. He just chuckled, giving me a smirk. "Well don't worry; I usually keep it up so people can tell the difference between Dante and I." I just laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well your personalities do a pretty good job at that." I let my hand drop and looked over when the back door opened revealing Ronny. He walked out and I immediately felt some tension between him and Vergil. They both glared at each other and Ronny walked over, handing me another beer. I nodded my head in thanks and took a sip. "Good job at the game Sparda. You and Dante did well out there." Ronny commented, standing on my other side, taking a sip of his beer. Vergil waved a hand and walked to the door. "You too Rogers." I could tell either one didn't like being called by their certain names. I watched as Vergil disappeared into the house and turned my attention back to Ronny.

…

Apparently the party was beginning to get out of control. Ronny and I walked inside and saw a lot of people dancing and drinking, but heavy drugs were involved and even sex everywhere now, instead of upstairs somewhere in private. This was getting to be way too much for me. Now I remembered why I didn't want to go. Ronny pulled me with him to the living room where people were dancing and he pulled me close as we began to dance. I saw Dante kissing Dae a few short steps away and giggled. She was finally getting what she wanted. Ronny and I danced quite a bit. Our bodies were pressed together, my back to his chest. I pressed my butt against his crotch making him groan and I let out a laugh. His arms were around my waist, lifting up my dress slightly, touching my upper thighs as my hands tugged at his hair. I looked over and frowned at the sight of Vergil kissing some... whore. Ok whore was a strong word, but slut isn't any better either. It was so dirty how they were doing it, Vergil sitting on the couch as the girl began to grind her hips against his, and how their mouths moved together and to different places. It seemed like clothes would be falling off quite soon. I felt... angry again.

I stopped dancing with Ronny and he raised a brow at me. "Are you alright Layla?" I just nodded my head and looked up at him. I just wanted to stop being so angry. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a sly smile. His brow raised and a smirk plastered its self across his face. I put my hands in his hair, and brought my face closer to his, pressing my lips to his. I heard him chuckle against my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist, one of his hands landing on my butt. This was so not helping me with my anger. I thought that doing this would get my mind off of Vergil. I pressed my tongue to his lips and he was a little surprised at how fast I was moving but, obliged and opened his mouth, our tongues colliding.

It seemed like everything stopped once a loud, inhuman growl was heard. No music was playing, no one talking, everything was quiet. I felt Ronny push me away, to the side as he glared at someone who was being held back. I looked over seeing Dante and another football player holding back Vergil. What's going on? "Calm down Verge. Don't start anything..." I heard Dante's voice, talking loudly to the snarling Half Demon. I noticed that the girl on top of Vergil was on the ground glaring at him. Dae came up beside me, pulling me closer to her. A couple football players surrounded Ronny, ushering him away. He pushed them off and walked to me, giving me a piece of paper with his number on it. "I'm, leaving. Call or text me when you wanna go out sometime." He walked away giving me a wink. I heard another snarl from Vergil as the other two continued to hold onto him. Dante pushed Vergil down roughly onto the couch and quickly walked over to me and Dae, grabbing our arms and pulling us to my truck.

Dante just laughed slightly once we got to my truck. I got in and he leaned against my door after he kissed Dae one last time then let her get in the passenger's side. "Layla. I don't know what you're doing to him..." He mumbled mostly to himself, I knew that much, but I still cocked my head to the side. "He has never acted like that before. He never gets jealous." Jealous? Vergil was jealous? Of Ronny... Kissing me? Dante just laughed shaking his head. "I dunno... It's just time for you and Dae to head home and sleep. Besides, tomorrow afternoon, you two need to come over so we can work on our speech project." I nodded my head slightly, turning on the engine. Dante smiled, nodding his head. "Alright, good night you two, and Layla, sorry about Vergil interrupting you and Ronny." I just shook my head smiling to myself. "No, no. It's alright..."


	5. Another Day at the Sparda

I shot up out of the bed, landing on the floor after a hand smacked me in the face. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and stood up, bones cracking as I did so. Dae moved too damn much in her sleep. I swear I have been kicked, punched, and smacked hard enough to leave bruises. I groaned again, feeling my head as I was finally getting a headache. I was good at holding down beer and thankful it wasn't anything stronger than that now, but I always get a headache. At least I didn't have my head over the toilet. I stood up walking over to the mirror, looking at myself. I did get bruises! I had three on my right arm, one on my chest and neck, two on my stomach, and about five on my legs. The bruises made me realize that Dae could probably fight if she was forced to.

I stretched my now sore body, looking myself over in the mirror. My mind went back to how Ronny touched me when we danced last night. I never thought of myself as sexy or even desirable to men or women, but I guess my large bust made them want me. I just thought I looked... normal. I turned in the mirror, looking at myself from the side. I had a little bit of a stomach but, not too much. I could still wear a bikini if I wanted to, even though I would never wear one of those. I needed to start doing crunches again to make my stomach more defined, but I am just too damn lazy. I ran a hand over my butt, fixing my black boy shorts to where half my ass fell out. My ass was round and firm. Not too big, but not small. I think I liked my butt more than anything on my body. I traced my sides with my fingers, bringing them up to the red sports bra I wore. They still looked big but, instead of a double or triple D, they looked like a D or C.

I sighed, rolling my neck. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head appear on my shoulder. "Did you know you have a sexy body Lala?" I laughed shaking my head. I thought the opposite or I just had a normal looking body. She placed her hands on my stomach, pulling on the ring slightly with a giggle. She grinned, her hands going up to my breasts and squeezing. I bit my bottom lip, a blush spreading across my face. She just laughed moving them up and down. "Big even when you wear a sports bra. I wish my boobs were triple D..." She mumbled as she continued to play with them. "Well you have a D right?" She nodded her head and moved her hands to my thighs. "Yes, but I want them bigger!" She touched my thighs, running her nails along them. OK, Dae was getting too hard to handle. She moved her hands around to my ass and squeezed, making me jump. "Ha ha, I beat you there! I have a big booty!" She giggled, turning around and sticking her ass out at me. I just rolled my eyes as she positioned her purple cheetah thong better. "It's about the same size you nut." She put her hands on her own butt, giving it a good squeeze. Shaking her head she walked out of my room and to the bathroom. "No I think I have it a little big bigger there." 

I stretched again and walked over to my dresser, pulling out some yellow and black stripped matching cheeky panties and bra. They were so comfortable, but I looked like a bumble bee! I giggled and walked over to my closet, pulling down black yoga pants, a white tee shirt, gray hoodie and gray TOMS. I walked to the bathroom, seeing Dae fixing her hair and makeup. As I pulled on my clothes, Dae was giggling the whole time when I changed my underwear. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity and brushed my hair, putting it up in a messy bun. Dae decided it was her job to do my makeup... so I let her. She was much faster than I was. Once she was done, I looked it over. It was nice. Just my normal makeup, but not as dark. "I thought since by the way you were dressed, you aren't dressed to impress anyone." She giggled walking back to the room and pulling on the black athletic shorts and a red hoodie I was going to let her borrow. She put all of her clothes in a trash bag, including the shoes she wanted so bad. I didn't mind, I never wore them anyways.

We walked downstairs to see my mom making breakfast. I smiled, walking over to her, kissing her cheek and grabbing my truck keys, going outside to put Dae's things away. I came back in and grabbed my phone, turning it on. "Well how was the party last night?" My mom asked as she got some plates down. I shrugged my shoulders and spun my phone on the counter. "It was alright." Dae giggled, sitting down at the table. "Well I should have known you would come home early. Parties aren't your thing. Next time though, please call me to pick you up when you drink. I know you can hold down beer very well, but you never know." I sighed, walking over and sitting by Dae. "OK, OK, I will." Dae looked at my phone with a sly grin. "So are you going to call him sometime?" My mom looked over at me with a grin. "Who's him?" Here we go…

After what seemed like hours of talking with my mom about Ronny we were finally able to leave. Dante wanted us to get over there so we could work on the speech project. I guess he is finally realizing that his grades are important now. Mr. Sparda told me all about Dante's slacking off. I slack off too from time to time, but I get my work done and pass my tests. Dante apparently just gets by. Dae called up Dante, telling him we were coming over and I found my way to the dirt road off of the main one in the woods. I pulled up to the house seeing Vergil washing, what I assumed to be his, back Dodge Challenger. Now that is a nice ride, the older ones having more character though. Now I knew who owned the nice car at school. It was a nice view, but... seeing Vergil with no shirt on washing it was an even better view. What am I saying? I'm not supposed to even like him in a... more than friend kinda way. He's not an Angel... or a God.

We got out and Dae giggled, nudging me. I rolled my eyes and waved at him. "Hi ya Vergil!" He just looked up at me, nodded then went back to cleaning his car. "Hello..." Was his curt reply as we walked past him to the house. We walked in and kicked off our shoes so we wouldn't track mud inside from the still wet road. It was supposed to be beautiful the rest of the week so I was assuming that's why Vergil was washing the car. I saw Mr. Sparda and grinned. "Hehe, hello Layla." He nodded his head to me then looked over at Dae. "Hm... You must be Dae. Dante talks quite a bit about you. I can see why." Dae blushed, giving Sparda a huge grin. "Really..?" She asked excitedly. I just rolled my eyes and pushed her to the stairs. "Room across from Vergil's, Layla."

Dante, Dae and I had been laughing the whole time while working on our project. Surprisingly, through all the laughing, we just had to finish typing it up correctly. We already had note cards and props. I put the finishing touches on the paper and saved it to a USB drive then closing up my laptop. Four and a half hours and we were through. Vergil walked in not long after I put my laptop away. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?" He mumbled running a hand through his hair. Dae pouted. "Oh... I wanted to see Dante cook!" I heard a laugh from Dante and smiled. "Sorry, no food at the moment. Gotta go shopping tomorrow..." He mumbled. I sat up and stretched. I caught Vergil staring at me and I blushed realizing that my shirt was riding up. "Where are ya gonna go?" I asked, raising a brow as I grabbed my jacket pulling it on. He just shrugged. "I dunno, some place that has burgers." I walked over to him leaning on the wall. "I'll go with you. Besides leaving them alone would do them some good." I whispered the last part to him and he shrugged. "Whatever." Dante leaned back against his bed and sighed. "The usual to wherever you go Verge." Vergil nodded his head looking at Dae. "A burger with everything on it, fries, and a medium chocolate shake!" He nodded his head again and motioned for me to come with him.

I sat in the car next to him, waiting for them to make our food. I sighed running my hands over the leather seats of the car. "What about food for your dad?" I looked over at him and raised a brow. "He went in to work. He doesn't get off until morning or late afternoon tomorrow. That's why he said bye to everyone five times. I think it's and OCD thing with him..." I just giggled and shrugged. Honestly I couldn't remember that, I guess I was too focused on the paper. We stayed silent for a while. I moved my hands uneasily and pulled at my hair. I heard a slight growl from Vergil before he spoke. "Stay away from Rogers." I just blinked. His voice was... scary. I glared at him and raised a brow. "Why is that? Just because you two don't get along, doesn't mean Ronny and I can't hang out." I heard him growl again and he turned his head to me. I saw his fangs appear and he looked deadly, almost ready to kill. A Demon's fangs are not the same as Vampires. Instead of two sharp teeth, it can go to four or the whole mouth. All of Vergil's teeth were razor sharp. "You will do as I say, and stay away from him." Came his command again. I felt afraid all of a sudden. I was frightened of Vergil. I could only stay silent on the drive back home. I need to remember not to piss Vergil off.

…

We sat in the living room, eating our dinner while watching TV. It was finally getting dark and my mom called me telling me not to come home for the night. She probably was having some friends over for their own fun night so I knew I would be staying wherever Dae was staying. It most likely would be here. Dante sighed finishing his food. "That was good. Thanks for getting it you two." He grinned nodding towards Vergil and myself. We all finished our food soon enough and were getting bored. Dae pouted and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I want to do something fun." She whined getting on top of me and wrapping her body around mine, pressing her head into my neck. I just laughed, wrapping my arms around her and leaned my head back against the couch. Dante's and Vergil's eyes widened slightly and a smirk found its way across my face. I whispered into Dae's ear that the boy's were watching and she just giggled. "Gosh Lala, your boobies are so big and soft!" She spoke pressing her face into them and squeezing them as I let out a soft moan. Vergil cleared his throat, catching our attention. "Well then if you are bored Dae, let's play a game or something." Dante punched Vergil in the shoulder and glared, I was assuming for interrupting us, but he laughed and nodded his head. "I have one in mind!" Vergil raised a brow and sighed. "You do?" Dante nodded his head with a smirk as he stood up, grabbing Dae and pulling her up the stairs and to his room, the door slamming behind them.

Both Vergil and I blinked. "Now, what was that?" I asked looking over at him. Vergil sighed and shook his head. "Just Dante being Dante." He mumbled, flipping through some of the channels on the TV. I looked around and opened up some drawers in the coffee table. I saw some large colored dice and I pulled them out. A huge blush spread across my face and when Vergil looked over at me, he raised a brow. He chuckled seeing what I saw and pulled out the two die. "Wanna play?" He asked picking up a gray and a black one. I just gawked at him. "Sex dice? I don't think so..." He laughed tossing the two die at me. "It's fun to play. I'm not into groups, but with one other person, I can do that." I looked at the die. Maybe I could handle this. They die never said have sex so I could do this with him. I shook them in my hand and rolled them on the table. I crawled over to Vergil and sat next to him, grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his mouth. He seemed pleased by it and kissed my back, but I smirked against his mouth. I bit his bottom lip, biting hard and tugging on it. I let go and he pulled away quickly, wiping his mouth from the blood that now trickled down his lip. I giggled as I was being rough and he glared at me. So he grabbed the die and tossed them on the table. He leaned over to me, pressing his lips to my neck and licked me. It made my skin crawl, but I liked it. I let out a sigh as his tongue traveled over my neck, making me gasp. He pulled away and I giggled, seeing a goofy grin on his face. His smile was so worth all of this.

I picked up the die again and rolled. I blushed at what they said and covered my face. He laughed rubbing his head. "You have to. You're the one that wanted to play." Vergil spoke as he unzipped his pants with a sly smirk. It was like déjà vu. This was going a little fast, but... I wanted to. I kept thinking to myself that I'm a slut for doing this when I had only known him for three weeks. I crawled over to him as he pulled out his erect member. I blushed at the sight of it and gulped. Well, considering his height and body structure I would have hoped his member would be big... but not this big. I sort of looked at it in awe. I just sat there starring, which seemed to make Vergil uncomfortable or annoyed. "Well hurry..." He growled. He was annoyed. I began to think this game is retarded and just let him fuck me. I felt like I wanted him. I licked my lips as I leaned down, ready to take him in my mouth, but pulled up, hearing the front door open. He quickly zipped his pants back up, starring at the TV.

His father walked into the room and grinned. "They called me off for the rest of the night!" He cheered walking to the kitchen, pulling out a beer. I giggled sitting up on the couch and crossing my legs as Vergil leaned against it in front of me. Mr. Sparda walked back in and gave us another grin. "What have ya been up to?" Vergil shook his head and shrugged. "Just watching TV. Ate burgers tonight." His father nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Where are Dante and Dae?" I giggled leaning my head back. "Up in his room." I said with a grin. Mr. Sparda laughed and walked to the stairs. "I see. Well I'm goin to bed you two. Night and don't play too rough." He laughed as he made his way to his room. I just giggled and rubbed Vergil's shoulders. He looked up at me with a thin brow raised and I smiled. "I'm not playing anymore tonight. So just relax." I rubbed his shoulders harder and he let out a sigh as we watched TV. "Damn. And I was just getting into the game." He let out a low chuckle as he leaned his head back against my legs.

Surprisingly, Vergil's and my night was going well. All we were doing was talking. I was on my stomach on the couch while Vergil was on his back looking up at me from the ground. I licked my lips in thought for a moment before looking at the stairs. "How did your mother die?" It was really a blunt question, but I was just curious. He frowned for a minute and looked as if he were in thought. Letting out a sigh and sitting up he looked at me. "She was killed by a Demon when Dante and I were very small. They didn't like the fact that my father married a human. You'd think he would obtain the title of a 'God' for being so noble and fighting against Mundus and freeing the human world of malicious Demons? But that is not so. Humans have no right crowning the Supernatural as 'Gods' or 'Goddesses'. Other Supernaturals did not like the idea of him helping. He is the only known Demon to the humans. Or the only known one who believes in our kind. And I mean the Supernatural not just Demons." I frowned slightly as he spoke. It made me remember why I didn't like Demons. "My father was killed by Demons as well..." I mumbled, sitting up and pulling my legs to my chest as I watched him. He nodded his head slightly as I continued. "He was in the war, on a recon mission and the other Angel that was with him got money for bringing my dad to a meeting spot with Demons. My dad was a great fighter, but couldn't get out of that mess." I bit my bottom lip in thought and giggled. "But, I still have my memory of my dad in my brother. Almost like my dad's twin! He just has mom's eyes." I giggled again thinking about him. I wished I could see him more often along with my other brother.

I looked over to see Vergil's brow raised. "You have a sibling?" I laughed and nodded my head. "I have two! I have Bakari and Marik, Bakari being the eldest and me the youngest." He shook his head and just stared at me. "You never have talked about them before. What are you hiding?" I laughed patting the seat next to me and watched as he took the seat I offered. "I'm not hiding anything. I don't mention them too much because they don't live with mom and me. My brother, Bakari moved away a long time ago and plays in a new band and Marik is also in a band and into producing. I don't get to talk to them much, only when they come into town for holidays or they call me." Vergil just nodded his head as he stretched out on the couch. "So they are not close to you in age?" I shook my head and though for a moment. How much older were they from me? "Well Marik is... 27 and Bakari is 29. They are closer together than I am to them. Bakari moved out right when he turned 18. I guess mom and dad couldn't handle that he was gay, but they got over it… kinda. And Marik moved out at 16. He got his girlfriend, well now his wife, pregnant and they have lived together since." I saw him rub his head with a laugh. "Your family is big." I giggled, shrugging my shoulders, leaning against him. "Not really, but it's a good size."

I felt a strong arm wrap around me and I let out a sigh. This was bliss to me. Even if I couldn't date him, I could still be close to him. Surprisingly he has a warm heart under his cold looking exterior. He made me feel giddy when he smiled at me. I noticed that he only smiled for me and that made me feel special, like I was the only girl he looked at. There were probably more, but still… I leaned my head on his shoulder with a sigh and heard a slight chuckle from him. "What...?" I asked, closing my eyes. He just held me closer before speaking. "Well it's just now you enjoy my presence when we are like this. But when we are playing a little game you go on the defensive end and give excuses not to finish what you started or find ways to just stop. You owe me what you were starting in the game tonight and from the pool game a few weeks ago." I heard a growl come from him when he leaned over to see my eyes closed. "I can't believe she fell asleep." He growled out. I tried my best not to giggle. I heard everything. I just closed my eyes so I didn't have to finish that conversation. No matter what I thought about him, he was still a horn dog.


	6. Happy Birthday

Three days from now would be my birthday! I just couldn't wait. I didn't care about the presents... Or maybe I did a little. I mostly looked forward to my birthday because my brothers would call me! They always left me funny messages if I didn't answer, asking how old I was. They just don't want to admit that they are getting older as well. I just couldn't wait to talk to them. Then two more months, in December they would come down for Christmas! I skipped down stairs in gray with green sheen jean shorts, white vans, and a tight black shirt with the devil smoking a cigar. My mom looked at me from the kitchen, handing me a Starbucks frappe. It was rare I get these. I raised my brow at her and she laughed pointing to Meg behind her. I waved and took a sip. "Thanks Meg. For a second I thought mom got me this." My mother just glared and Meg laughed. "It's no problem sweetheart. Nice shirt, very fitting for an Angel." I just laughed shrugging my shoulders. Meg was a very beautiful Angel. Just a beautiful creature in general. Blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and slim. She had beautiful white wings as well. My mom's were a snow white color, but not as pure as Meg's. I envied Meg, which I shouldn't be doing since I am an Angel. I had black wings that were inherited from my grandma. Everyone else in my family had an off white color in wings. I felt like the black sheep. If I could have anything in the world, it would be wings like Meg's.

After coming out of my trance like state, I sat down at the table with them, sipping on my frappe. "So ladies? What will we be doing today?" Meg asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Meg dressed cute too! She wore a white tank top, black cincher with halter straps that made her boobs look bigger, blue skinny jeans, and black six inch heels. My mom also dressed cute when we go to the city, wearing a flowy turquoise flower print tank top, gray skinny jeans, and black suede bow tie heels. My mom cleared her throat before speaking. "I think we need to go to the city and get Layla something for her birthday." Meg nodded her head in agreement and stood up. "It's decided then! We are going present shopping for Layla so she will be so surprised on Monday when she opens up all her presents!" I just laughed as Meg exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. My mom just grabbed her purse and rolled her eyes giving a grin. "Let's go."

…

After being in the car for an hour and a half we were finally in the closest town. We began walking down the strip mall, window shopping for now. I stopped at a piercing and tattoo parlor, looking through the window. "Mom, I want a piercing for my birthday." My mom just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You have your lobes pierced twice and your bellybutton. What more do you want?" Meg rolled her eyes and pulled us inside. It wasn't that bad of a place. It's not like there were old men ready to pierce you with HIV positive needles. It was actually clean and the people working didn't look like they would run away if a magnet was held in front of them. Meg opened a book full of piercings. "What are you interested in Layla?" She asked as she looked through the book. She stopped on the hip piercings and nodded her head slightly. "What about this." My mom instantly shook her head in disapproval. "I don't think so Meg." I looked at them and shook my head. "No... I don't want them to rip out when I take off a shirt." She just laughed and whistled. "Depends on who's taking off your shirt." That comment just made me laugh while my mom glared. Meg stopped again on another piercing that made me laugh and make me shake my head. "Yeah. I want that one!" My mom peeked over Meg's shoulder and gasped. "I think not! No way are you getting that!" She practically screamed. "Oh come on mom! I heard that girls say it feels good when it rubs in between their legs." My mom glared at me. "You are not getting your clit pierced until you are out of my house! Once you're out of my house, you can do whatever you want and are not going to tell me what you are doing to your body." I just laughed flipping through the pages again. I was just joking and I think Meg was joking too. I don't think I would want that pierced anyways... I think it would hurt too much.

"Can I just get my nose pierced mom?" I asked, touching the side of my nose. She sighed nodding her head. "I would rather you get that than the other." I giggled clapping my hands as the lady who would be piercing my nose prepared everything. Everything they used was clean and they used new needles. Perfect! I mean it's not like we can get such diseases, but there are some diseases the Supernatural can get. We can't get AIDS but there is a disease like it that we can get, but it's not common. I sat down at the seat as she prepared me for the piercing. It was over before I knew it and I was already looking at the piercing on a mirror. It was a just a simple silver stud and I liked it a lot. The lady gave me everything to clean it and my mom paid. "There, that's you birthday present." I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "So? How does it look?" I asked turning my head so they could see it. "Pretty." They said in unison.

We continued to walk around looking through all the stores. I wanted one more gift before we left to eat dinner and leave. "I want to buy a book." I said spotting a book store. "Layla, Meg and I will go to the restaurant and you can buy the book. Hurry though, you know where the restaurant is at?" She asked holding out some money for me. I just nodded my head, taking it from her. "Yes, I will be there soon." I jogged into the store looking around. I turned down an aisle and stopped seeing who it was. That tall, tanned, Dark Angel is so easy to spot anywhere. "Ronny!" I exclaimed excitedly. We had text a few times since the party, just seeing how the other was doing. I talked with him a few times at school, but I wouldn't mind his hands on me again like they were at the party. He turned his head to look up at me and grinned closing the book he was reading and walking over to me. "Layla, what are you doing here?" I giggled, leaning against a shelf. "I was looking for a book, but they don't have it here. I'll just order it online." He nodded his head slightly and looked at my nose. "When did you get that?" I just laughed again and touched it carefully. "Today. I got it as a birthday present." His eyes widened as I spoke. "Today's your birthday?" I shook my head. "No, the 13th on Monday." He nodded his head with a grin. "Well thank you for telling me. Now I can get you something." I shook my head with a stern look on my face. "Don't get me anything!" He laughed and gave me a small smirk. "I think I can give you something." He chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. They were so soft and I just wanted more from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist. He pulled away and licked his lips. I struggled to find words and he just laughed. "How was that?" He asked, keeping his hand on my hips. "I think that one was the best gift." He just chuckled and kissed my lips once more. "I'm still gonna buy you a present." He said as he walked with me towards the door. "And don't complain." He said that just as I was about to tell him not to. I just sighed and felt his lips on mine again. "I'll see ya Monday birthday girl." He winked, walking away.

…

Monday came around faster than I thought it would. After spending the day Saturday in the city I slept all day Sunday and watching movies with Meg, her kids, and mom. I decided to wear my new shoes. Which were some really cute rainbow zebra flats, purple jean shorts, and black shirt with 'I like you, I think I will kill you last' written in neon green across the shirt. I put my hair up in a cute pony tail with my curls hanging down my shoulders and my bangs were straight. I put on a little makeup and I giggled looking at myself through the mirror. I think I looked cute. Almost like a Dae and Leilani kind of cute, but not in a girly way.

Jogging downstairs and grabbed my keys. My mom had to work last night and she wouldn't be home until eight, so I left with my bag and keys and made it to school quickly. It wasn't raining, which I was thankful for, it was just glum. I kinda liked this weather now, it was growing on me. I made my way up to the school with minutes to spare before my next class. I didn't know I hated school this much until I told Leilani it was my birthday. I'm pretty sure the whole school knows now since she screamed it out three… or _ten_ times since I told her. We made our way to lunch and I sat down as everyone at the table told me happy birthday. "How do y'all know?" I asked with a whine. "Leilani sent us a text. Now I have an actual reason to go shopping on Saturday!" Dae said excitedly clapping her hands together. Raoul and Matt commented me on my new nose piercing, telling me it looked good.

Lunch didn't take long and I walked Dae to her class then to Health. I was surprised that Vergil's seat was empty and he was usually there before me. I sat down and we had another sub, but we were to present our projects anyways. Halfway through the class Vergil still wasn't there and I frowned when we were called up next. I told the teacher that my partner was not here and he told me I had to present the project, even without the PowerPoint. I stood up and walked to the front of the class and the door flew open as Vergil walked in. He looked a little scuffed up because his shirt was ripped and his hair was messed up AND he had a bruise by his mouth, but he set his bag down and pulled out the USB and set up the PowerPoint. We presented our project, mostly reading off the PowerPoint, but adding a few things we did learn. Thank goodness that Vergil came or I would have been screwed.

After our presentation we sat down and I looked at him as he rubbed his jaw. "Were you in a fight?" I asked looking at him. He just growled and ignored me. I pouted as he didn't talk to me the last twenty minutes of class and once the bell rang I stopped Vergil, making him look at me. I saw a bruise darkening on his jaw and sighed. "Who were you fighting?" He just glared at me before speaking. "Stop hanging out with Rogers. He's not as good as guy as he's coming off to you." I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why not? Why can't I hang out with Ronny? Who gave you the authority to tell me what to do?" I asked with slight anger in my voice. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his head. "He is talking about how you are an easy girl and he will get into your pants in no time. I think that is a rude way to think and we ended up being each other's punching bag." I just crossed my arms over my chest. "Well Vergil. I'm sure you think a lot of girls are easy seeing how fast you got that girl at the party on your lap. I probably do come off as easy, even to you, but I won't be getting into anyone's bed any time soon."

Ronny came up just as I finished my statement and snarled at Vergil while walking up to me handing me an envelope and a bouquet of roses. He looked more beat up than Vergil did, but I was glad he was still walking. "Happy Birthday, Layla." I smiled slightly with a slight glare at him, but he just frowned and hung his head. "I'm sorry if Vergil said anything I said that sounded offensive. I was telling the guys that I wouldn't mind going out with you and then they commented about getting in your pants. I told them that you are attractive, but I want to build up a relationship before anything like that happens. I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore." He smiled at me. His smile was so addicting and I smiled back. "Well, just so you know I am not easy, but yes I would still like to hang out with you." He gave me a huge grin. I heard a loud snarl from Vergil he pointed at Ronny with an accusing finger. "All you Dark Angels are the same. All you do is lie and manipulate just to get what you want. You are the worst lying through your teeth like that. You are all lower than us Demons." I felt offended and enraged. I glared at him and pushed his hand down just to point right back at him. "Who the hell are you to say that us Dark Angels are lower than you? You Demons are the scum of the earth and should be banished back to where you came from! How dare you say that about us! You're just a fucking asshole Vergil. I can't believe-" I stopped myself and bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to continue before I said something I would regret. If Vergil and I were alone I would definitely give him a piece of my mind. Ronny moved in front of me and Vergil hissed at him then turned on his heel to leave.

"Are you OK?" Ronny asked hugging me to him. I just nodded my head. "Um, Layla. I know after what just happened that this really isn't the time to ask, but I'm gonna ask anyways. Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me? I know it's short notice... kinda, since it's only two weeks away, but I hope you say yes." I just giggled, kissing his cheek and nodding my head. He made me feel better instantly. "I would love to." He grinned at me and nodded his head. "I'll see you around. I will call you when the dance gets closer." He said walking off. I giggled, turning on my heel as I started to walk to the gym, forgetting all about my anger. I knew I would be late, but I didn't care. I was slightly excited about the ball and couldn't wait to go with Ronny.

After school, as I walked to my truck I saw Vergil leaning against it. I sighed, pulling out my keys and pressing the lock button to get it to make that loud beep noise. He jumped slightly and looked up seeing me. "What do you want?" I asked, walking to the driver's side, unlocking it. He walked next to me and sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said-" I cut him off and turned to him. "I don't care if you're sorry! You're just an asshole that doesn't think things through! You never found out my species so you should be careful with your words. Just crawl in a hole and die..." I started to open the door, but he closed it quickly. "That was so unoriginal, but I really am sorry. I didn't know." I shook my head and laughed. "Of course you didn't know. Do you know how rare it is to have a Dark Angel in my family? Do you know how rare we are? We are supposed to be bad luck. Or bad blood. Do you know how many of our kind looks down on us?" He sighed and licked his lips. "I'm sorry-" I cut him off and slapped him. I had tears in my eyes. This was a sore subject for all Dark Angels. We tended to keep that to ourselves so people wouldn't treat us like dirt. I was mad and raised my hand to slap him again, but he caught my wrist. "I hate you." I said as tears fell down my face. He frowned and leaned into me, kissing me. Somehow, that kiss made me feel better. I felt like I couldn't stay mad at him. He pulled away and leaned his face close to mine. "No you don't." He pressed his lips to mine again and I kissed him back. I felt as if I was floating and I found myself getting taller. I really was floating. He just chuckled and pulled down on my hips to get me back on the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered against my neck and I sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry too." He chuckled and pulled away. I didn't want him to, but I smiled slightly. "I'll get you a present sometime this month." He said, making me shake my head. "No, you don't have to get me anything." I said, getting in the truck and rolling down the window. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing me again. "I am. Happy Birthday." He said with a slight smile as he walked off to his car.

I starred at the steering wheel for a while before starting the car. Why couldn't I stay mad at him? I'm pretty sure if someone else talked bad about my lineage I wouldn't be able to forgive them. I scowled to myself as I pulled out of the parking lot and went back home to wait for the calls of my annoying, but lovable brothers.


	7. Masquerade Ball

Days went by and Vergil and I were on good terms again. We still talked in class and now he made it a habit of coming by to my truck after school now. I would always be surprised, even when he made it a daily routine. It was also getting closer to the Halloween Ball and I was excited. It was really a Masquerade Ball, but it was on Halloween. Ronnie had been talking to me when we saw each other and he was calling me to talk about my day and the ball. I couldn't wait for my dress to arrive. Again, I am a bargain hunter and I get things from the Internet so, it should be coming sometime this week. Saturday was the ball.

I walked out of school, excitedly, my mom sent me a text earlier that my dress and accessories were in and I just couldn't wait to try it on! I rushed out to my car and I saw Vergil leaning against it. I smiled, bouncing up to him. "My dress for the ball is finally in!" I said with a huge grin on my face. He just laughed and gave me a grin. "So you are going to the ball. Are you going with anyone?" He asked with a raised brow. I nodded my head and my smile faltered a little. I knew he wouldn't like my answer. "Yeah... I'm going with Ronny." He still held a grin, but the side of his mouth twitched. I had to try hard not to laugh at how he looked. I knew he was angry. "Oh... Really?" He asked with a fake smile now. I just nodded my head. "Yeah, he asked me on my Birthday." He just cleared his throat and nodded his head. "So, getting away from some bad news, I finally got you your birthday present." He said, handing me a box. I bit my bottom lip, taking the box from him, trying not to act too excited. I guess because it was a box and not an envelope unlike Ronny's gift, but Ronny's gift did come in handy. It was a $100 online gift card that I could use to buy anything online. I thought it was a little much, but I bought the book I wanted and a few others as well and it help out in my dress.

I looked at the box and opened it, my grin growing wider. It was twelve different nose studs. Six were solid pearl colors of white, red, blue, green, violet and orange and the other six were the same colors, but they were a more diamond looking kind. I just smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you. I didn't think you noticed my new piercing since you never said anything about it." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, like I could forget something as big as that on your face." He pointed to it, touching it. It was a little sore and I just moved my head away with a laugh. "These didn't cost a lot right?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and shook his head. "Not at all." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you again." He just shrugged and rubbed my arm before letting me go and opened the door to my truck. I hopped in and began to roll down the window. "You're gonna go to the ball right?" I asked with a huge smile. He grinned nodding his head. "Of course. Save me a dance will ya?" I giggled, nodding my head. "Of course!"

…

Days flew by and it was finally Saturday. That's all Leilani, Dae, and I talked about the whole week while getting on Matt's and Raoul's nerves. This ball was a formal one. Just like the prom in May, but not PROM. Dae and I spent the whole day getting ready. Leilani ditched us to go to an actual salon. Dae offered to pay because it was so pricey, but I declined. So she decided to be with my and we do our own salon. My mom set up to do our nails. I had bought some good fake ones online and I was glad about that. Dae was really good at putting them on so I guessed she had been to the salon quite often or has done this more than once. She put on white tips with a light blue diamond looking jewels on them that matched her dress. She applied my black tips. We curled our hair, well Dae did, I just made the curls bigger and let it over my shoulders and down my back. Dae pinned hers up into a ponytail with the curls falling down her shoulders. "Oh I love this! We look so pretty!" She giggled jumping up and down. I just rolled my eyes as I applied my makeup. I didn't really put much on, just some blush, a lot of mascara and some white glittery eye shadow, just for when my mask comes off. Dae fixed herself up and then pulled out her dress. It was very pretty and once she put it on, she looked gorgeous! It was a strapless silk pastel blue dress with white buttons pulling up the front and back, making it all crinkly. Some fabric was scrunched up at the top with more white buttons to give it more of a formal look. It also made her breasts look bigger, which she was proud about. She put on a diamond necklace that looked as if it wrapped around her neck a couple times and diamond studs. I would never wear anything that elegant to a ball, just too afraid I would lose it. Last but not least were her thin strappy white heels. She was looking oh so sexy and made me very jealous.

Dae giggled as she adjusted her bust in the dress and clasped her hands together. "Now it looks like I have bigger boobs!" I laughed, pulling out my dress. It was a royal purple strapless satin dress with gold branches with leaves on the bust and some on the front. It was scrunched up in the front and back like Dae's, but without the buttons. I put it on and smiled at myself through the mirror. I looked beautiful and it was very rare I felt that way. I fixed my hair, putting in a gold color leaf clip, pinning up some of the brown curls. I pulled on a gold ring with purple and black jewels on it, a black choker and put on my black and gold heels. My mom helped us put on the dresses and she squealed seeing us in it. "You two are absolutely gorgeous. Your date's jaws will drop! I'm surprised they are not picking you up." She said putting her hands on her hips. Dae just giggled and hugged me. "I wanted it to be romantic and go with Layla in her pickup truck!" She laughed, making my laugh as well, rolling my eyes.

I looked over at the clock and it was time to go, so I grabbed my gold mask and her white one and walked downstairs. "You sure you can drive in a dress Layla? Let alone heels?" My mom asked, handing me my keys. I just nodded my head and kissed her cheek. "Now, you don't have a curfew, and I don't even remember when you had one, but don't do anything stupid." My mom said with a serious tone. I laughed nodding my head and grabbing my little purse. "Don't worry mom, I will respect your wishes." I said with a bow and a slight giggle. She kissed my head once more before we got in my truck and drove off.

The dance wasn't at the school. It was a 45 minute drive out to the hotel. It seemed like ten minutes to us since we were having so much fun talking about the dance. Dante would be meeting Dae there and I couldn't wait! They were so cute together! We pulled up to the hotel and looked at it. There were students piling inside all dressed up. It was quite cool to see the guys dressed up too with nice suits and long cloaks. It felt like going to see The Phantom of the Opera in New York! Dae giggled, putting on her mask and hopping out of the truck. I got out as well, putting on my mask and we walked arm in arm up to the hotel and to where the dance was. The music was playing loudly and there was already people dancing. Dae let out a squeal when Dante wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and glared. "What if I was some other girl? Would you be hugging on her?" He just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. "No other girl can look more beautiful than you." He was in a nice suit with a red tie and a long black cloak with the hood up. The inside of the cloak was a red velvet and his mask was white, red, and gold. He looked nice and it made me wonder what Vergil looked like tonight. More importantly, who he had come with. I know I shouldn't care, but I just can't help it.

Dante grinned and looked to me. "You look good Layla. Only thing off is that stud." He said pointing to his nose with a laugh. Yes, my theme was purple, gold, and black and I had a silver stud. Oh well. I looked around and I spotted Ronny walking in. I bade Dante and Dae farewell and walked up to him. He was dressed nice. Almost like all the other guys so that was nothing new. He grinned at me, taking my right hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss my fingers. I just laughed and threw my arms around him. "You look amazing tonight Layla." He said, kissing my cheek. I blushed slightly and nodded my head. "Thank you, Ronny." We made our way to a table where we would sit at and talk for a while before dancing.

…

It seemed as if hours flew by and still no sign of Vergil. I wanted to know who he was with and it was killing me to find out! But for the time being, Ronny and I danced. He held my hips close to his, pressing our bodies together. After the song ended, Dae came up next to me, out of breath. She grabbed my arm before speaking. "Can I borrow her for a moment, Ronny?" She asked with a pleading voice. He raised a brow, but nodded his head with a grin. "Sure thing. I'll be at the table when you come looking for me." He said as he walked off. Dae pulled me out of the crowd and I cocked my head to the side when we stopped in a hall. "What's up Dae?" She pulled up her mask as she continued to breathe hard. "Have you seen who Vergil came with?" She asked. I shook my head as I pulled off my mask and fanned myself with it. "No who?" I asked. She peeked around me and her eyes widened as she spun me around. I looked over and saw Vergil. He was dressed exactly like Dante, but instead of the red, there was blue and he was looking oh so sexy in a suit. A slight smile fell across my face as I looked at him. Dae noticed it and glared. "You better wipe that silly grin off your face and notice who he is with!" I looked more carefully now, at the people around him. The girl that was with him came around and clung onto him. I frowned instantly. Her dress was short and so many different colors. Mostly pink and silver, but some other splashes of colors were in it. I looked at the girls' mask, which matched the dress and saw the light pink in the girls' brunette hair. Leilani was with Vergil. I let out a slight gasp, which sounded as if I was crying. I wasn't though, I was too proud to do that in public. Dae pulled me away and to the elevator to go up to a suite that we all pitched in to have for the night.

Once we got into the room, I just wanted to relax and make sure I would not cry. Dante was in the room coming out of the bathroom and raised a brow seeing us there. "What's up girls?" He asked walking over to us. Dae sighed, seeing me sit down and put the mask back on. I could feel the tears welling up. So he did date her. He wasn't lying when he said he 'had a piece of that'. And he wanted more. Also I couldn't understand why Leilani would be with him! Dae practically shouts at the table that I have the 'hots' for Vergil... "She saw Vergil with Leilani." Dae stated. Dante nodded his head with an 'ah' and sat down across from me. "They did go out. I mean I did to... Well not go out, but you get the point. She is just going with him to get some and he is going to oblige. Vergil is like me in more ways than you know. We usually don't stick with girls too long and we use 'em fast." He looked at Dae who was glaring. He just gave her a smile and grabbed her hand. "But, I like you Dae. So plan to be together for a long while." She rolled her eyes with a grin and sat down next to me. "I suggest that you just forget about Vergil for the night and just get with Ronny. Vergil is gonna get some from Leilani and she is doing it on purpose. She is just doing it to piss you off. You may think she is your friend, but she is probably jealous of you and is trying to get what you want." Dante explained. I just glared at the table and nodded my head. "Your right Dante. I'm not even supposed to like Vergil. So why the hell am I getting all worked up about him being with another girl? He can fuck whoever he wants. Why should I give a damn?" I did give a damn, but kept trying to hide it. Dante chuckled at my anger and nodded his head. "Not convincing, but yes, you're right. So don't let that get you down." He said with a slight smile. I grinned at him and stood up. "So, if you will excuse me, Ronny is waiting for me downstairs and I will not keep him waiting." I curtsied to them making Dae laugh and walked out of room and back down to the party.

…

I made my way back down and found Ronny talking with a few of his friends. They whistled at me, making me blush and left us alone. "What did Dae have to say?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile. "She just couldn't find Dante, we checked the room and there he was." He just let out a laugh and nodded his head. I didn't think about Vergil much, just let him do what he wanted. I didn't care if he got some from Leilani, or I just didn't want to think about that.

I was dancing with Ronny when Vergil came up to us. He cleared his throat and Ronny glared at him. "What do you want Sparda?" He practically hissed. Vergil smirked and licked his lips before speaking. "Layla promised me a dance." He grinned once a slow song came on. Ronny nodded his head and kissed my cheek before walking back to the table. I walked up to Vergil and he looked me over for a while. I placed my hands on his shoulders and giggled. "Get your jaw off the floor and dance." He laughed, placing his hands on my hips. "What? No fancy dancing?" I raised a brow at him. "Fancy dancing?" He let out a laugh as he grabbed one of my hands and held them up and placing his other hand on my back. "Like this." I just laughed and shook my head. "I didn't know you could dance. Hm, but I can't dance like that sorry." I grinned, placing my hand back on his shoulder. He shrugged and pulled us closer together. "Fair enough." He chuckled. I smiled for a moment before it faded and looked at his chest, rather than his face. Thinking about Leilani's personality and how he described her earlier in the year, they probably have already had sex. I glared at his chest and he brought his hand up to my arm, rubbing it. "Are you alright? You're awfully quiet." He said with a laugh. I just shook my head and smiled up at him. "It's nothing. Sorry I guess I just don't feel so good now." I could see a worried look in his eyes and he touched my cheek. "Do you want to sit down?" I gave him a fake smile and shook my head. "No, it'll pass soon." He nodded his head and pulled me closer, my face pressing to his muscled chest.

The song ended and he continued to hold me for a moment, before pulling away slightly. "Are you alright now?" I just laughed and pulled away from him. "Yes I am. I guess I should say thank you even though I don't know what you did." I grinned as he threw up his hands. "I have no clue either." I just laughed again and nodded my head. "Thank you for the dance." He gave me a slight pout, or what I assumed to be a pout, before he spoke. "I would like another one and not a slow one either." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I dunno..." His pout grew and he grabbed my arms. "Please." I couldn't help but give him a huge grin. I just couldn't say no. He took me back to the dance floor once again, I don't even remember getting off of it, and pulled me close to him. Our bodies moved together, my hands pulling at his hair as his hands were on my waist and butt. I didn't mind his hands as much as I knew I should just ignore these feelings, but I just couldn't.

The song ended and I pulled away from him as a new song came on. He grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine hastily as I was pulled against him once again. As much as I liked it, I knew I had to try and ignore it or not let it happen so often. I pulled away from him with a slight glare and shook my head. "I can't do that to Ronny." He let out a low growl before speaking. "Do you know that just about everyone who comes here with a date, leaves with someone else?" I just laughed and shook my head. "I know but, Ronny's being nice and I don't want to be rude." Vergil thought for a moment before a smirk plastered on his face. "I'll bet you anything that he is with some girl right now." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not betting you anything because I lose every time I do something like that." His smirk grew and he crossed his arms over his chest. "How about you do everything you owe me if he is with another girl." I shook my head at him. "No." He sighed and smiled. "Then how about I get to sleep with you, no sex, just sleep in the same bed." I rolled my eyes and thought for a moment before nodding my head. "Sure. Fine and if he is not with a girl, I don't have to do the things I owe you." He glared and grumbled. "That's hardly fair. Fine." He grabbed my arm and we set out to find Ronny.

We looked around everywhere and couldn't find Ronny. We met up with Dante and Dae and asked them where he was at. They told us he went up to the room last so Vergil and I headed to the elevator. We didn't have to look long, seeing Ronny grinding up on some girl in the elevator. I scowled, not believing what I saw. Dae was right. He was a 'sex god'. I waited for the other elevator to come down and stepped inside, Vergil following in after me. I pressed the button for the 12th floor and he leaned against the back. "I told ya..." He mumbled, earning himself a punch in his arm. He rubbed it slightly, as if surprised by my strength and walked out of the elevator with me when the doors opened. We walked down to the room and I pulled out the key, opening the door as I walked inside and sat down on the couch. I couldn't think. Why was Vergil always right?

I had closed my eyes momentarily and then felt hands pulling at my heels. I looked down, seeing that Vergil had removed his mask and coat and was now taking off my shoes for me. He ran his hands down my legs after he pulled up my dress. I shuddered at the touch as he ran his cool fingers across my calf. He eyed me with a sly grin as he took off my other heel. I gave him a smile as he began to massage my feet. I pulled my legs up with a laugh and shook my head. "Don't touch my feet." He smirked leaning back. "Why are you ticklish?" I blushed nodding my head. I pulled off my mask, remembering it was on and set it to the side with a sigh. "Yes, very. And if you tickle me you can forget about sleeping with me tonight." He pouted and leaned forward close to my legs. He kissed my knee making me laugh at how random of a place it seemed for him to kiss.

I stared at him for a while as he rested his head on my legs, running his fingers up and down them. I tried hard not to laugh because even his touch tickled me. I bit my bottom lip as I leaned forward, taking off his suit jacket and playing with his tie. I tugged on it for him to come up on the couch and he gave me a smirk, standing up and then leaning towards me. He trapped me between his arms on either side of my head as I continued to tug on his tie. "What? Now you want to play?" He asked as his face came closer to mine. I just laughed, placing my lips on his as I unbuttoned his black dress shirt. He pushed his tongue to my lips as I opened my mouth for him, letting his tongue ravish my mouth.

Finally getting his shirt unbuttoned, I pulled it down, my fingers admiring the soft skin they touched. I kept his tie on though; it was just too fun getting him to move where I wanted him to. He put his knees on either side of my legs so he could get more comfortable and he ran his hands down my sides. Our tongues meshed together, trying to fight for dominance. At times I felt I would choke on his tongue, but he tasted so good I wouldn't have cared. His hand reached to the back of my dress and began to pull down the zipper on them. I wasn't wearing a bra, but I guess it wouldn't matter since he has seen me naked before anyways. He pulled us up to a standing position as he began to pull down my dress, it falling to the floor. Now, only in my panties, I stepped out of my dress and moved away from him to pick it up and drape it over the couch carefully. I actually wanted to keep that dress looking nice!

I felt his eyes race over my body as if trying to memorize it. I turned to him and he stared at my face, looking into my eyes. Surprisingly he wasn't staring at my chest. I gave him a shy smile and grabbed his black dress shirt as he grabbed my hand, leading me to one of the four beds in the suite, each in separate rooms. I put on the shirt, buttoning it up slightly, leaving the top three buttons open. He pushed me down on the bed, making me giggle as he got on top of me, pressing his face to my neck. "You know Ronny got us this suite right? I mean we all pitched in, but he is paying for most of it." He just chuckled and licked my neck, making me shudder. "Yes, and your point is? This thing has four bed rooms. Dante and Dae will have one and Ronny will have the other. He will eventually get mad and come looking for us, or he will just bring someone else up here." I grinned at him and ran my nails over his shoulders. "Well then should we get our clothes so he doesn't know we are here?" He laughed kissing my chest. "No. Let him find out if he comes looking. If he comes in with a different girl, he won't care." I smiled, running my hands down his strong arms, admiring the strong muscles beneath them.

I just gave him a small smile and played with his hair. "I like your hair. Its back like it always is, but isn't hard. What did you use besides gel?" He rolled his eyes and kissed me. "I didn't really think we would talk about hair when we are here but if you must know, I bought some of that Axe hair action crap." I laughed and kissed his neck. "Well I like it." He grinned at me, kissing my cheek and going back down to my chest. He began to unbutton the shirt but, I stopped him. "None of that." I giggled making him scowl at me. "Why not?" He sighed pulling up the shirt and going down to kiss my stomach. "Because I don't want to owe you no favors." He laughed as he pulled slightly on my belly ring.

He turned his head to hear the door slam open and there stood Ronny. He had a look of hatred in his eyes that made me tremble. I shuddered slightly, seeing Vergil stand up with a smirk. Vergil was right, Ronny did come looking for us. "Well hello, Rogers. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Ronny just scowled and glared at me. I was assuming because I was half naked with Vergil's shirt on? So it might have come off as if we slept together already. Hm, but that's not true. When I'm with someone, we're at it for hours. I giggled to myself thinking about spending a whole day in bed with Vergil. I wondered how that would go. "What the hell is this Layla?" He asked with spite in his voice. I sat there for a moment, biting on my index finger's knuckle before speaking. "We were getting ready for bed?" He looked at me as if he was trying to burn a hole through me. "You slut! How dare you leave me for this stupid fuck who said our kind was lower than him?" Vergil growled pushing Ronny against the wall, holding the raven haired male by the collar. "Don't you ever call her that! We have done nothing. She won't even let me touch her anywhere she thinks is inappropriate. So don't you dare even to call her something she's not. You shouldn't even be calling her names! We found you with some girl in the elevator, so don't get mad at her. It was your fault for tossing her like that." Virgil reached a fist back, landing it right into Ronny's eye. Ronny growled and broke free from Vergil's grasp, punching Vergil in the jaw multiple times. I was beginning to get afraid. This would not be good and won't end good if they started a fight here. "Enough you two! Not here or you will bring the whole place down!" I yelled at them, trying to get some sense into their fat heads.

Vergil threw Ronny off of him and stood up, wiping his mouth. Ronny got up too and the two males just continued to glare at each other. Ronny turned on his heel, leaving Vergil and I in the room alone again. Vergil closed the door and turned back to me with a grin. "Well now that the pest is gone, where were we?" He chuckled crawling on the bed over to me. I rolled my eyes kept him away, examining his jaw. "Putting some ice on that jaw and going to bed." His grin dropped as he let out a small growl. I gave him a quick peck and waltzed to the bathroom for a bag to put some ice in. "Let's talk then if you don't want to sleep. I just don't want to be making out the whole night." He scoffed as if offended and sat up as I brought him a bag of ice. "What? Am I not a good kisser?" I giggled and sat down next him, holding the ice bag to his jaw. "No, you are good. I just don't want to have chapped lips tomorrow morning." He rolled his eyes and kissed my head. "There are other places I can kiss." He mumbled with a sly smirk. I just punched him in the arm and made him hold the bag of ice. "Shut up." I giggled, kissing his shoulder and running my fingers across over his arms.

…

It seemed like forever that we laid there. Holding and talking to each other. Dae and Dante eventually came in later on in the night and I tried not to laugh. The walls were so thin. Vergil just rolled his eyes at my naivety. "Layla, are you a virgin? You sure do act like one when you giggle after hearing noises from the other room." He asked me tilting his head to the side to look at me. My face grew red and I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever done anything wrong before? Something an Angel shouldn't do?" I glared at him before speaking. "If you must know, no I'm not a virgin I lost it when I was fourteen. Also I drink, you saw me with a beer in my hand at the party after the football game. I have smoked tobacco before, don't really like it, but if I had a joint in my hand, I would make the best of it." He laughed and stared at me. "I just can't see you doing that... Any of that. And you lost your virginity at fourteen huh?" I sat up and leaned against the head board of the bed and looked down at him. "What? Do I come off as too innocent?" He just nodded his head making me glare. He just laughed, grabbing my hand and kissing it. "When did you lose your virginity Verge? And have you tried any drugs?" He chuckled and rubbed his head. "I think I lost my virginity when I was twelve or thirteen and yes I have tried cocaine before. Didn't like it. I often have pot at the house, but only when father is away which is not often." I was quite surprised to hear he had tried cocaine. Yes, drugs have some same effects on us. Although it is not as effective and we would have to do a LOT of drugs to get our high. "Well if you told me you had pot, I would have wanted some." I laughed with a stretch. "Hm, it might be funny to see you high." He spoke, more to himself, but still making me laugh.

Our talking went on for hours, even after the noises in the other room stopped. We just talked about all the stupid shit we have done. He has done much more than I, but that's expected since he is part Demon. His stories made me laugh and I entertained myself at times by running my fingers over his upper body. I found out he wanted to be a trainer or some type of doctor, he didn't know which yet. I also told him about me wanting to incorporate martial arts with the Elements, he thought it was a good idea, and I also thought about being a doctor or a nurse like my mom. We talked a little longer and still laughed but, now we were getting tired and we have just about a minute of silence between us. "Layla, can I ask you something?" I made a humming noise, letting him know I was still awake. Before he could ask his question the door flew open to reveal Dante in just his boxers, looking very tired. "Can you two shut up? It's already 5 a.m. Dae and I are trying to sleep." I giggled and nodded my head. "Of course, you two need your sleep after your all night romp. We'll go to bed as well." Dante rolled his eyes at me, saying a quick thanks and walking back to his room. I ran my fingers through Vergil's hair and spoke. "Can your question wait?" He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Good night, Layla." He mumbled, resting his head on my chest as my fingers ran over his shoulder, falling asleep quickly.


	8. New Girl

(**AN**: So excited about the new revision of this chapter! A name change will be made to one character so if you have read this before and you're wondering what happened to Meda, she is still here, just with a name change! Reikomei, the 'creator' I guess you could say, wanted me to change Meda's name! So please enjoy and leave reviews!)

The morning after the big dance, we were all up and ready to leave. I was standing downstairs in the lobby, holding my shoes and dress off of the ground, in Vergil's black dress shirt and boxers that I had 'liberated' from him for the time being. Dae also had some clothing of Dante's on while holding her clothing and shoes. We were waiting for the boys to get some of the hotel's breakfast and they were ready to leave. Dante decided he would be taking Dae home, which was fine with me since that meant that I would be taking Vergil home and him and I could talk some more. Vergil held my doughnut while I walked to the truck and placed my dress across the back seat of the cab. I might have to wear it again since I liked it so much. He got in the passenger's side and relaxed, sipping on the coffee he had. He handed me my doughnut once I got in and, after taking a bite, I pulled out of the parking lot, taking the memories of a very fun and eventful night with me.

As we drove back to Burning Springs, we had a sort of calm between us. It was quite nice to actually talk with him for a little while. I finished the rest of my doughnut and sighed. "Last night was fun. And… thank you for taking care of Ronny for me. No more fighting though. You don't look good with bruises all over you." He let out a laugh and rolled his eyes, oh how that laugh made me melt. "No problem. I love exterminating pests. Even if it is only for a short time. And I wanna hear one more thing from you." I was confused and I took a peak at him with a raised brow. "What?" I tried to remember things he has said and laughed, understanding what he wanted. "Ah... I hate to admit it, but you were right about him." He smirked at me in triumph and nodded his head. "Yes. That's what I wanted to hear." He spoke, taking a sip of his coffee. I grinned seeing that we had entered Burning Springs. My bed was just ten minutes away.

I pulled up on the road leading to the Sparda's household and parked in the front. I looked over at him and blushed slightly seeing him starring at me. "Welcome home." I mumbled with a giggle. He chuckled and grabbed his jacket, cape, and mask, sitting there for a moment. "Would you like to stay the night so you don't-" I cut him off shaking my head and giving him my reply. "I will have to decline. As much as that sounds appealing, staying at your house in that king sized bed and being able to jump into that jacuzzi tub. I can't. I need to put up this dress and make sure it's safe, take a shower and sleep." I giggled, seeing him nod. "Well, see you tomorrow Layla." He grinned getting out of the truck. I leaned over and rolled down the window. "Hey, Verge! What did you want to ask me last night?" I asked, giving him a smile. "Um, I don't remember, but I have a new question. When are you planning on returning my shirt and boxers?" I bit my bottom lip as if in thought and giggled. "I dunno. Maybe next time we have another project." I giggled, winking at him. "See you tomorrow Vergil." I rolled the window back up and pulled out back onto the dirt path, going back home.

…

My day was very restful to say the least. I put my dress back into its plastic wrap, hanging it up in my closet. I would dry clean it before the next time I would wear it. After I took and took a nap, still in the clothes Vergil gave me. I dunno, his clothes smell so good that I just wanted to continue to smell his scent. My mom was curious as to what happened. I told her I had a blast and went to bed late. She asked me who's clothes I was wearing and I told her who's they were. She knows Vergil is a Half Demon and was a little skeptical about it. She doesn't care who I'm with as long as I don't end up marrying another race other than my own, unless they are a God. To end the day I did some homework and went to sleep, ready for school tomorrow.

…

I woke up and it felt like I had only slept minutes! Which was quite weird seeing as how I slept almost all day Sunday. I sat up and rubbed my head then tying my hair up in a pony tail. Today would officially be bum day for me. I noticed it was raining outside and grinned. Yep, it would be bum day! I quickly pulled on some black athletic shorts, blue school long sleeved tee with our mascot, the Gargoyle, and my tan Sperry's. Gargoyles were a very common race, but the man who founded the town was a Gargoyle so, they made them our mascot. I grabbed my bag and keys as I jogged downstairs, doing the same routine. Kiss mom, talk, kiss her again, and leave for school. I had to drive more carefully than usual since it was raining. Really hard, but I got there right on time and sprinted up to my first class.

I ignored Leilani most of the morning. Hearing her complain about how Vergil ditched her made me happy, but after hearing it 20 times, it got really annoying. I did find out that I wasn't the new girl at school anymore. So more good news there. They told me the girl seemed kind of out of it, or just tended to keep to herself. Sometimes I wish I could do that, but I loved company too damn much to deal with that! I sat next to Dae at lunch, talking about our time. I slapped my hand over Dae's mouth when she almost blabbed about Vergil and me. I didn't want Leilani to bitch at me about that so I just shook my head at her and she dropped the subject.

…

Sheesh this day was going by fast. It seems like I have only been here three minutes! I had already walked Dae to her classroom, or halfway at least because then Dante stepped in to take her the rest of the way. Probably to smooch for a while. Then I walked to my class. I sigh sitting down next to Vergil and heard him laugh. I looked up at him with a grin, but he had on his blank stare again. Or just not showing any emotion. At all. I pouted at him and sighed. "Are we really going back to this again?" He raised a brow and just shook his head, looking to the front of the classroom. I began to tap my nails on the desk and I heard Vergil clear his throat. I smirked to myself and continued what I was doing. I knew I was getting on his nerves. "Could you knock it off?" I just smirked and continued what I was doing. "What are you going to do about it?" He smirked back at me and leaned closer. "Well, I could alwa-"Stopping mid sentence, I saw his eyes got to the front of the room. I turned my head in the same direction and saw someone new stand at the front of the class, next to the teacher. The teacher began to speak after everyone was quiet. "Alright class. We have a new student today. Let me introduce you to Miss -" The girl cleared her throat, stopping the teacher. :I believe I can introduce myself! I am Shigure Shigurezaki, it is a pleasure to meet you all." The raven haired girl spoke. I cocked my head to the side as I looked her over. She was slim, but held some sort of figure. Nice and pretty pale skin and shiny black hair with a gray sheen to it. Her eyes were beautiful in my opinion, them being tricolored with blue, violet and also with a gray hue. She seemed to dress casual, wearing black jeans, converse, with a white tank and black hoodie.

The teacher cleared his throat and glared. "Alright well go sit by Mr. Sparda and Miss Seif over there." He motioned to Vergil and I. "They will be your partners for projects and papers from now on." I leaned back and began tapping my nails on the table again, just to piss Vergil off. It worked and I ignored his growl as I watched Shingure sit down next to me. I kinda didn't want a new partner, just because I loved having Vergil to myself and we could talk privately, but I might as well be nice and get along. "Hi ya! I'm Layla it's nice to meet you Shingure." I said, now excited that there was a new student and that I wasn't the new girl anymore. She gave me a slight smile and a nod of her head. "Hello, Layla. It's nice to meet you too." I looked over at Vergil who stayed quiet with a slight scowl on his face. "Ah.. and grumpy over here is Vergil." I spoke, punching him on the arm for not introducing himself. The raven haired girl just nodded her head, giving a slight grin as she pulled out a notebook and began to write.

I decided to leave her alone, since she looked busy. I heard a small giggle come from her as she looked at me, still writing. "I can write and talk at the same time, so don't feel as if you have to stop." She grinned, looking back down at the notebook. I nodded my head and grinned. "So, did you just move in to town?" I asked, hoping she did. She laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, I have been living here a while, just been home schooled the past few years." I pouted and glared. "Well your still the new girl." I heard a laugh from Vergil and I glared at him before turning my attention back to the girl. "Ah... What grade are you in?" Shigure smiled as she continued to write. "I'm a Junior." The teacher at the front glared at us and I just giggled.

I saw a picture sticking out of her notebook and pointed to it. "What is that?" She pulled it out and handed it to me. Taking a look at it, I noticed it was a family picture and I grinned as I continued to look at it. It was a worn out photo and it looked as if it had been sitting out in the sun and was faded. "You all look so happy here..." A guy in front of me, Justin, grabbed it out of my hands. He looked at it and made a pouty face. "Awww... It's your family? How cute!" He spoke sarcastically. Shigure glared at the guy. "Give it back..." She growled out earning a laugh from Justin. "What, babe? All I am doin is lookin at the picture. What's so wrong about that?" He spoke with a smirk. He paused for a moment, his eyes slowly moving over her body, before speaking again. "Ya know babe, you look kinda cute. How about you and me go out on a date or something and see whose bed we will end up at the end of the night?" I sighed, getting annoyed with his childish antics and grabbed the picture back from him and handing it back to the owner. Shigure looked like she would explode with rage at any moment. "Do you have to act like you're five? Turn around and leave us alone, please." I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. Justin glared at me then gave me a smirk as well. "You don't look so bad yourself new girl number one. Nice big tits. How much is it for a round with you?" He mumbled. I looked down at my chest with a pout. I was wearing two sports bras and they still looked huge! I heard Vergil's fist pop from him tightening it so much. My face grew red from anger and I kicked Justin in the shin. Justin growled at me. "You bitch. What the fuck-" Justin never finished his sentence as Vergil's fist flew into Justin's jaw, sending him to the front of the room. Vergil had a nice left hook. "Don't you ever call her that again!" Vergil snarled, standing up and stalking slowly toward Justin.

The teacher looked over surprised and he growled, standing up at his desk. "Vergil. Justin. Office. NOW!" I had never seen our teacher this angry before. Shigure stood up, ready to defend Vergil. "Wait teach! It's not Vergil's fault, Justin started it." The teacher glared and shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. Office now boys." He said rather sternly. Vergil smirked and walked back to the desk, grabbing his belongings and walked to the door with Justin following behind, rubbing his jaw. Shigure sighed before speaking again. "Sir, please let me explain. Vergil, Layla, and I were quietly talking amongst ourselves, trying to get to know each other since we will have to work together. Layla spotted a picture of mine she wanted to see, so I let her, and Justin grabbed it. He made some very rude and inappropriate comments to us and Vergil just stuck up for us. Surely his actions were uncalled for and he could have handled it another way, but his intentions were truly for good." I was slightly dumbfounded at how well the girl explained it all. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't send Vergil to the office. The teacher sighed and rubbed his head. "Well then ladies, why don't you tell the principal about what just happened and come after school to get your projects?" When he finished he had a glare on his face. So... Shigure didn't soften him up that much.

After I gathered all of my stuff, I followed Vergil and Shigure out of the classroom. This was bad. From my past record from my school I was sent to the principal quite often. Usually it was for talking back and cussing at teachers, even a time for punching a girl in the lip, but I just told myself I wouldn't go back to the principal's office anymore. Just sort of promise I made to myself. Vergil saw my worried look and raised a brow. "You alright?" I just let out a sigh before nodding my head. "Yeah, I am. I just made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get sent to another principal's office again." Shigure looked to me and quirked a brow. "What, bad record?" I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess you could say that. Nothing too bad, but I just don't want the principal to look at my record and judge me on it." Vergil pushed me slightly, in a playful manner and grinned. "Don't worry Layla. The principal is a lesbian and I am pretty sure that she will let us off easily if you two explain what happened. You're hot enough for her." Vergil spoke with a stretch. I sighed and nodded my head as we walked into the large doors to the office.

…

After school I was thinking about the little meeting with the principal. Vergil was right. The principal was a total lesbian. I mean, I have nothing against gays or lesbians, I have even dated a girl, but I was quite disturbed by her. The principal just gave me the creeps. She was very pretty, but her aura just scared me. Good thing that came out of it was that we all got out of getting in any kind of trouble. Vergil and Justin just have to stay after school Friday for detention. Shigure wanted to fight the principal about it, wanting Justin to have a better punishment, but I had to put my hand over her mouth and nod my head in agreement with the principal. I walked up to the Health class door and before I could open it, Shigure showed up. "Hey there." I said with a grin. She smiled back at me and put her hands behind her head. "Let's wait for Vergil. I'm not too sure the teacher will want to explain everything more than once after out little show today." She leaned against the wall and I sighed, nodding my head.

"Do they have a karate club or something?" The raven haired girl asked with me out of the blue. I honestly had no answer for her. I have been here for two and a half months and still didn't know. I was too worried about studying. I have been meaning to get into some sort of self defense. Then I might be able to incorporate the Elements into fighting to become a Guard. Guards were groups of talented Angels that could use the Elements that they have learned and incorporate them into fighting. They are like the police officers of the Supernatural world. I shrugged and shook my head at Shigure. "I honestly don't know. I'm sure they do…" I sighed and jumped as I heard a voice behind me. "They have a fight club. Seniors teach all kinds of different fighting styles. We also work out a lot. I teach Aikido and sometimes Kendo and Iaido and Dante teaches Kung Fu, Krav Maga and Karate." I glared at him for scaring me, but he gave me a small smile, making me forget my momentary anger. Shigure chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. "Ahh... You teach Iaido. So you teach people here how to kill?" Vergil laughed with a shrug. "If they show up to that class, I teach them when the best time to attack is. It's still defense. Same with Aikido." I was lost in all of this. I didn't know what they were talking about! All I knew now was that if Vergil had a sword, knife, gun, or his own fist, just don't fuck with him. "It would be a great club to get into Layla. Weren't you telling me you wanted to incorporate some kind of martial art with your Elements? You can do that with Muay Thai if you want to go on the offensive. Defense is pretty much any martial arts." I nodded my head slightly with a grin. "It sounds fun." Shigure scoffed and looked at me. "It sounds 'fun'. What the hell are you talking about? This will be awesome, so let's do it together Layla!" I laughed nodding my head at how she got so excited. "The club doesn't start until after the Christmas Holiday, when Dante and I aren't doing any sports. We decided to just finish off football season and just spend our time with the club. There are meetings right now, but very little fighting and practicing going on." Vergil spoke as he opened up the door to the room and we walked in, ready for our assignment.

…

"So, how are we going to work on this?" Shigure asked, walking down the hall as we headed for the parking lot. We were all looking at the long lists of what we can pick from, and what we have to have on the power point and the paper. Our project was over rare or extinct Supernatural races and it seemed like it would take a while to work on. Vergil let out a sigh and shoved the papers into his back pack. "We can work on it on the weekends at each other's houses?" I nodded my head in agreement and Shigure shook her head quickly. "My house is off limits for now. The rents are out of town. For my turn, we can all work on it here in the library after school?" I nodded my head again. I didn't really care, just as long as we got the project done. "Since we have two months to work on it, let's start this weekend on Saturday, at my place." Vergil offered, opening the doors for us. So we all decided to meet at Vergil's house for a long day, or night depending on how bad it rained, of work.

…

I pulled up to the Sparda house and parked my truck next to one of the many cars they seemed to have. I looked over and saw that Mr. Sparda walked out and marveled at my truck. "You drive a truck?" He asked almost astonished. I smiled and nodded my head. "Oh yes sir. It was a family friends and I needed a ride." I saw him nod his head and took a look at me. "Another project day?" He asked, opening up the door to his Jaguar. Now that was a nice car. I just nodded my head and cocked my head to the side. "Going out of town again?" He chuckled and threw a brief case onto the passenger's seat. "Yes. I am going to be gone a few days. Feel free to stay whenever you want, just make sure you and Vergil are safe at whatever y'all will be doing." He laughed, getting in, giving me a wave, and pulling out. His comment made me embarrassed, but I smiled anyways.

I decided it was time to get inside and walked up to the door, getting ready to knock, when I heard a bike pull up and I'm not talking about those chicken shit ones you peddle either. I mean a roaring engine kind of bike. It made me turn and I saw Shigure kick off of it. "Hey there. Nice ride." I said with a grin. She took off her helmet and gave me a grin as well. "Well thank you!" We both dressed in simple clothing, wearing jeans and tee shirts. In my opinion, there was no use dressing up unless it was a date or at least sunny outside. It seemed like it would storm again tonight. After Shingure put a cover over her bike I knocked on the door.

Vergil answered the door with a growl, but the scowl he had on went away seeing us. He moved out of the way, motioning for us to come inside. I walked inside, with the raven haired girl trailing behind me. "Well you're a nice welcome." Shigure spoke looking around. Vergil gave off another growl and walked to the kitchen. "Do ya want some coffee? Or something to drink?" He asked with a yawn. "I'll take a water." I said sitting down and pulling out my lap top. Shigure didn't want anything and she sat down pulling out her own lap top as well. "So who's working on the PowerPoint?" She asked clicking around on the computer. Vergil walked in, handing me a cold bottled water and sat down sipping his coffee, messing with his lap top. "Well I have already started on the PowerPoint. For the paper, we'll start off on my computer and when you have something you want to add, we'll just use the flash drive. We'll fix it all up in the end." Vergil spoke, his fingers moving quickly on the keys.

I watched as Shigure pulled out a notebook, the same one she had been writing in all week, and a few books. "So which races will you two write about? I think I am going to write about Black Phoenixes." She said looking to us. I really hadn't thought about what I wanted to write about. Possibly Dark Angels because I am one and it would be good to look up more into my race rather than hear what people think about it. "I think I will do Dark Angels…" I murmured bringing up Google. I spotted Vergil giving me a quick glance, but stayed quiet, as if he turned his attention back to the screen.

…

We all worked in silence. It was nothing usual, because Vergil and I have done this before and Shigure didn't seem to mind. We talked very rarely and when we did it was about the project. We just wanted this shit done. I saw the girl put her things away quickly. We haven't been working that long. About four or five hours… OK so maybe that was a while. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. It looks like it's going to rain and I don't want my bike to get too wet or drive home in the rain." She pulled on her back pack, but left the books. "I'll keep the books here if that's alright with you. We can use them at Layla's next. Do you mind...?" She trailed off making me smile and nod my head. "Sure. I'll keep them at the house for the next time we work on this project." She smiled, nodding her head. Vergil got up to let her out and I began putting my lap top up. "What? You're going home too?" Vergil asked, sitting down. I smiled at him, yawning. "No, just taking a break. You should take one too." He smirked and sat next to me, leaning close. I blushed with a slight smile. "Where are my clothes I let you borrow?" He asked making me laugh. "Crap... I forgot them." He chuckled and got even closer to me as I leaned away with a laugh. "Yeah right. You probably sleep in them now. Am I right?" He leaned even closer to me, now trapping me against the back of the couch. In actuality, I did sleep in them. They were just so comfortable and they smelled so good… like him. I maneuvered myself out from under him and put my laptop up in its carrier. I heard a low growl and I turned to him, sticking my tongue out. "Help me put these in my truck please?" I giggled as I watched him sigh and stand up, grabbing the rest of the books.

We made our way to my truck and I opened it, putting the books on the passenger's side, and placing my laptop securely inside. I closed the door and flinched slightly, seeing hands slam on either side of my head. I turned around and was greeted with a rough, hard, yet passionate kiss. The kiss made my back press fully to my truck as his body closed in on me, trapping me between him and the truck. His tongue, pressed against my lips, making me giggle slightly at the feel of it. He took advantage of my giggle, pushing his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every crevice, every inch it could get to. I was not new to this game as my tongue pressed against his, wrapping around the wet muscle. His large calloused hands, no longer by my head, but now on my body. He caressed my neck ever so gently, that it made my heart flutter. Rubbing my arms, making them in his control, wrapping them around his neck. His hands moved over my hips and lower back, making my mind race. Then my ass, making a slight moan escape my swollen lips. His hands just felt so good all over me.

I heard him chuckle as he heard that soft noise escape from me. It made me feel weak and him even more cocky. Or at least that's how I knew he felt. He was still part Demon so that means any noise I let out, makes him feel even more powerful. I looked up at him with half lidded eyes as my arms fell from his neck and to his broad shoulders. I saw a wide smirk on his face and I glared playfully at him and he pressed his forehead to mine. "Layla." I heard him mumble as he kissed my nose. I giggled and hummed, closing my eyes. "Be mine."


	9. I'm Yours

Hearing his words made my heart stop. Then it fell and cracked to pieces that I felt that could never be put back together. I never wanted to hear him say that. I wanted to be his, but I knew I couldn't and that I can't return his feelings. It just wasn't right or even fair on his part. An Angel and a Demon together? That was just not possible with my family. They would never accept me to be with a Demon... All they would talk about is how my father would be ashamed that I would be with a Demon, the lowest of all races and the ones that killed my father.

I felt Vergil rub my arms as he leaned back slightly, trying to get a better look at me it seemed. "Be mine Layla." He said again with a grin on his face. It hurt me to know that he wanted me and that I couldn't want or have him. I let out a ragged sigh and bit my bottom lip. Races now were inter breading... It was almost a normal thing. Yet, back where I used to live I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with anyone other than Angels. I pushed him back slightly with a frown on my face. "Vergil... Why are you asking me this? I just... I just can't. My mom, she wouldn't approve and do you know all the shit she's going to say about how my dad would be ashamed of me? I don't want her to hate you and I don't want to make her mad." I frowned seeing his face grow a little colder. He pulled his hands away and nodded his head slightly. I looked at him and touched his arms gently to attempt at calming him down in some way, but he just scoffed and shook his head. "Well we have worked enough today and we'll talk to Shigure about what we need to do when we go to the library this week." He pushed my arms down giving me a half smile and stepped back. "I'll see you in class Monday." He turned back towards the house and I stood there, watching the door close behind his back.

The drive home seemed long. I really didn't want to reject him like that, but it just seemed like all kinds of shit would just fly my way if I told him the truth, that I really did want him. My dad was killed by Demons and I know my mom never really liked them… no one in my family has. My mom probably hates Demons now for the fact that they killed my father. I didn't realize that I was crying until I pulled into the drive and pulled down the mirror. I looked horrible. What little makeup I had on was streaked down my face and I just looked like a hot mess. Was I crying right in front of him? I sure hope I wasn't. Me, lowering myself like that to cry in front of someone. If someone else saw they would probably laugh at how weak I looked. Did Vergil think I was weak now? Crying was a major sign of weakness to us, Supernatural's. People usually laugh or don't bother with people who cry. Is that why he turned cold to me and just turned away? He decided he didn't want to talk to me anymore because I was showing weakness? I know I was jumping to conclusions, but I just wanted Vergil to like me, without liking me. I wanted us to kiss, but not be going out. I wanted him to smile at me, just happy that we are this close to each other.

…

Monday once again and I felt sick. I just couldn't stop crying the whole weekend and now my eyes were red and puffy. I needed to make sure mom wouldn't see me like this. She was angry with me I knew, because that's all I did was ignore her since I got back from working on the project. We usually spent Sundays together or some time at least, but I didn't want to explain to her why I was crying. I knew dressing like a bum and being comfortable would be good today. I pulled on black basketball training pants with white stripes on the side, a blue long sleeved Gargoyle shirt, and my Sperry's. I put on a lot of makeup, or at least enough to try and hide the puffy and red eyes, I even wore my glasses that I use for a slight astigmatism I have. I fixed my hair, leaving it how it usually is, curly-wavy, whatever way it was. I was really not in the mood to do anything today. Getting out of the house was easy enough. Mom was in bed reading her book and I snuck out easily, making my way to school. It was getting colder and I wished I had put on a few more layers of clothing and including the rain, things weren't getting better.

Making my way through the school day seemed tough. I just didn't want to talk and everyone wanted to talk to me. Even Leilani talked to me and I was quite surprised. She had heard through rumors that Vergil and I spent the night together during Halloween and I assumed she left me alone because of that. Probably because she thought we had sex. She was being extremely nice to me today though. I talked with her in the classes we had and she kept wondering what was bothering me, why I wasn't looking so 'pretty'. "Was it something with Vergil?" She finally asked. I just looked at her and nodded my head slightly and I heard her giggle, but she cleared her throat. I slightly glared at her and I sat up in my desk. "Leilani, how did you know that anyways? You sounded pretty sure that was why I was so sad just now." She had a look of shock on her face and she shook her head. "I didn't know, I was just assuming that since you and he have been hanging out a lot recently and when you two seem happy with each other, you always have a smile on your face. Today, you're not smiling."

I heard the bell ring and I stood up, walking with her to the cafeteria. I walked with her to the table and I sat down, pulling out an apple. I never really ate lunch, just snacked. The others were there as well and I saw Leilani go to the head of the table. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna sit somewhere else today." The guys didn't really care, they were just too busy stuffing their faces and Dae and I just nodded our heads, getting ready to chat. As soon as Leilani walked away I practically slammed my head onto the table. Dae just stared at me with a laugh and the boys continued to eat. "Layla, I don't know what is wrong with you but, you look like shit. Mind telling me what's up?" I saw Dae look up to catch a peek at Dante, like she always did and I saw her brows knit together. I raised a brow and sighed, taking a bite of my apple. "What?" I asked with a mouthful the apple. "Is that why you are so mopey?" She asked, nodding her head to the table the boys sat at. I turned my head to look and I had a hard time swallowing my apple. Leilani was sitting on Vergil's lap, playing with his hair while talking to everyone. What made me even more upset was that Vergil didn't look glum. He didn't have a scowl. He didn't have a glare. He was smiling. Giving _her_ the same smile he would give _me_. I sat up slowly and looked down at my apple. Well I guess he sure bounces back fast. Of course he wouldn't be after the same girl when she rejects him. He would go after someone who would be easier or prettier than me. Leilani knew that Vergil and I had a bad weekend when we were talking and now she's rubbing it in. She was just trying to get to me. Dae stood up and grabbed her bag. "Let's walk around outside. It's not raining anymore and getting out of here would be good huh?" I put the apple in my mouth and stood up, pulling on my bag. She was right. A nice walk would do some good.

I finished my apple on our walk and threw it away and all of a sudden, I just didn't feel like talking. Dae grabbed my arm and leaned against me. "You should not be angry about that. If he really did want you, he wouldn't give up, just like that. Dante and I really thought he would do anything to get with you. Dante thought that mostly. He was surprised that Vergil smiled so much when he was with you." I just laughed and leaned against the wall. "Well he is smiling now and it's not with me." She frowned and nodded her head slowly. Looking around, Dae pulled out a cigarette from her purse, quickly lighting it up. I was quite surprised. "I didn't know you smoked Dae." I said with a slight grin. I heard her laugh and I took the cigarette from her to take a quick puff. It burned my throat and almost made me cough but, it was minty the kind I liked when I got a hold of some. "I didn't know you smoked either." She said taking it from me and putting it in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and stretched. "Only when I get my hands on some do I smoke. I 'm not addicted to them." She pulled it out of her mouth and blew the smoke out, handing it to me. "Well I'm not addicted either... I don't have one in my mouth every day. Maybe once… of five times a month." She said with a laugh. I pushed off the wall and took another puff, flicking off the ashes. "Dante's a bad influence on you." I said with a laugh. She just glared and punched me. "He is not. I have been smoking before I had been with him!" I growled hearing the bell ring and offered the cigarette back to her. When she declined I put the cigarette out, tossing it in a nearby trash can. Dae and I made our way back to class, spraying ourselves with perfume, to try and get rid of the smoke scent.

I walked into Health class cautiously. I looked around and noticed that Shigure was already sitting down and writing in her journal that she always had her nose in. What was she writing about anyways? I sat down in my seat and placed my bag on the table. I looked over to her and tried to peek into her journal and I saw her smile as she tried to hide it. "What do you always write about in there?" I asked pulling out my music player. She just laughed before giving me a reply and closing the book. "Just my thoughts. Or if I have a good idea or a dream or something that my mind cooks up, I always write it down." I smiled and nodded my head, putting in an ear bud and began listening to music. I started playing a game on it and handed it over to the girl when she wanted to look at it. A sub came in and told us to work on our projects or other homework. I really didn't want to do anything so I just laid my head on the side, looking at Shigure. She looked past me and knit her brows together. "Where's Vergil?" She asked as I sighed and shook my head. "Probably with his girlfriend." I mumbled and closed my eyes. She turned off my music player and I felt her push my shoulder, getting my attention. "Well... I thought you two were dating?" I scoffed again and picked my head up to look at her. "Really? Us, dating? An Angel with a Demon, not even a Demon, a Half-Demon. My mom would give me shit if she found out I was dating someone like that. Only Angels and Gods are acceptable for her." Shigure just laughed and nodded her head. "Well, it's really not what she wants right? It's what you really want. If she doesn't like the fact that you are in love with some other race, than that's her own problem. She should want you to be happy."

I just sighed and nodded my head, placing it back on the table and closed my eyes. "Hey, Shigure? Do you have a nickname? No offense, but your name is long and hard to pronounce." I heard her giggle and she hummed for a moment before replying. "Well, my last name is Miyazaki. You can call me Miya if you want?" I smiled, nodding my head. That name is much easier. "You got it Miya." I heard the chair next to me move and looked up slightly to see Vergil sitting in it. Well I should try and be civilized with him rather than wanting to crawl in a hole right now. "Hello." I said, placing my head back down. I was only greeted with silence and just stood up packing my things. I'm not going to deal with this today. "Sir, I feel sick, can I go to the nurse?" I pulled on a little act, as I stumbled to the front and fanned myself. The sub looked at me, confused as to what to do. "I feel like... I'm gonna throw up..." I mumbled, burping lightly so only the teacher heard. He quickly pulled out a notepad, slightly disgusted and handed me the pass and I stumbled to the door. "Do you need someone to walk you there?" I saw Miya stand up immediately and nodded my head. "Miya seems like she's volunteering."

Miya walked along side me, holding me up, and once we were down the hall, I straightened up, her hands falling from my arms and putting her hands in her pockets. "Thanks for getting me out of class. I don't think I could stand sitting there in complete silence the whole class." Miya said as she leaned against some lockers. I just smiled slightly and nodded my head. We stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "You're gonna have to do something about it. You can't ignore your emotions." I just played with my hair nodding my head. "I know you obviously like him by you two flirting with each other all the time. He smiles at you when you two talk and if he talks to someone else, like me, he puts on a glare." I laughed and shook my head. "Didn't you see him today? He ignored me and continued to glare when he saw me." She shrugged and looked me in the eye. "You need to just go out with him. You like him and you're not hiding it very well." I glared at her and leaned against the lockers. "Can we not talk about this? I am tired of it." I spoke quietly. I saw her grin and she leaned quite close to me. "You and I are going out this weekend. We are going to the city to one of my favorite clubs and you will find a little boy toy to make Vergil jealous. You told me you made him jealous when you were with that guy Roger right? Maybe this will send him over the edge? Or maybe you can just find someone else?" I just laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded my head. She was fun, very mysterious, but she had her little quirks that made her interesting. I don't think making Vergil jealous again will work, but maybe someone else to keep my mind off of him.

…

My week went by smoothly. Miya kept my mind off of Vergil a lot, talking to me constantly. I barely noticed his glares and monotone voice when he talked anymore. It was almost like I forgot about him. Sure, I did feel angry when Leilani was near him and I missed his smiles, calm seductive voice, rough and gentle hands, but I busied myself with other things. Friday was here and tomorrow night, Miya and I partied after we all worked on our project. I walked out to my truck and saw Vergil standing in front of it. He leaned off my truck seeing me and I just smiled, unlocking the truck. "Going to actually talk to me?" I asked, reaching for the door of my truck. "I need to know where you live so I can get there tomorrow." He stated bluntly. I hopped in my truck, scribbled down the address on a piece of scrap paper, and put the keys in the ignition after handing him the paper. I started up my truck and turned down the music that was blasting and looked to him. "Be there at noon." I said, putting the truck in gear and peeled out, not wanting to be near him any longer. My fist just wanted to collide with his face and I wanted to shout at him for being so stupid. I just got so angry being next to him.

Miya was at my house right on time. Noon sharp. We had already begun working on the project, my mom very eager for me to have different friends over besides Dae. Like I said before, she is not racist just doesn't want me to be date anyone but an Angel and she was often curious of other species. Thinking about it, I don't even know what Miya is. I heard a knock at the door, knocking me out of my thoughts and set my lap top aside to answer it, but felt my mom push me back on the couch. I just laughed and continued working on the project. I heard my mom chatting softly with Vergil as she led him into the living room. Miya and I just continued to work on our projects. "If there is anything you all want to drink or eat, just let me know." I heard my mom say as she walked out of the room. I heard Miya laughing and I looked at her. "Your mom's almost too nice." My mouth fell open as I looked at her and then I went back to my paper. "Well I'm nice too. See where I get it from?" I said and Miya scoffed. I just laughed and we all quickly got to work on our papers.

We were quiet for the five hours we worked on our papers and I was done with all my information for the PowerPoint. I just needed to make some paragraphs and give them to Vergil so he could type them all together. I grabbed the flash drive that was left on the table and saved it to my folder so he could get everything. I tossed it to Miya, seeing her flexing her hand for me to give it to her. Stretching and standing up, I walked to the kitchen. "Does anyone want something to drink?" I waved to my mom who was reading in her bed and got in the kitchen. "I'll have whatever soda you have." Miya half shouted. "Vergil, do you want anything?" I asked, grabbing a soda and a juice box. Yes, I still drink out of a juice box, I like my apple juice. "A water." I heard his reply. I walked back into the living room, tossing them their drinks and I set up my juice box. Miya gave me the weirdest look and Vergil stopped what he was doing raising a brow at me. "What?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. Miya just started laughing and opened up her soda. "I knew you were weird, but seriously? A juice box?" She asked with disbelief.

I just nodded my head and sighed. "I'm done working on my part of the project today." I let out a groan and began to browse the web, mostly looking for some more cute clothes. I needed to get rid of some stuff that I never wore before I buy anything new though. I would give it to Dae and Miya if they wanted anything and then the rest was being sold. I heard the typing continue from the two and just sipped the juice while looked around. I looked up the club Miya and I are going to. After Life. The club was very punk so I knew I could dress well for that. Miya looked like it too and she also had some kind of Gothic sheik thing going on. "What time do you want to leave?" I heard the girl ask as she closed up her lap top. I looked at the web site and saw that they opened at ten. "Well we can leave by nine? Get there at ten? Just in time for it to open. "Where are you two going?" I heard Vergil ask. I honestly didn't want to tell him, I just wanted to exclude him from everything at this point. "A sort of a punk themed club with some nice head banging music." I laughed at Miya 's description of it and nodded my head. I saw him stretch and nod his head. "Sounds fun, glad you two are getting along." I wanted to laugh. At least I was getting to know Miya.

I saw Vergil close up his lap top and put it away. "Well we are getting far along on this project. Maybe one more week and we'll be done? We have been putting a lot of hours into this." He said grabbing his things. It's true that we have been busy on this. It was such a demanding project and we have been putting extra in for some more credit. "I'll see ya later." He said walking to the door. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it for him. "Bye, Layla." He said walking out and to his car. That was the first time he said my name in a week. Or even said anything to me personally, besides asking where I lived. I closed the door and turned back to Miya. "So are we getting ready?" I asked with a huge grin making her sigh and nod her head in confirmation.

…

For the past three hours we had been getting ready for the club. We looked fucking sexy I might add. Miya looked drop dead gorgeous. She had on a white ripped tee with short black shorts with a couple chains on it, some black fishnet stockings and thick black knee high boots with a red ribbon lacing up the back. She had on light black and red eye makeup and her long hair was straightened and shiny like usual. I wore some black pumps with pink paint splatters with gray skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that looked burned and had holes in it with a hot pink bra showing, to match the shoes. My hair was in its natural curled state with a bright green bow in it and heavy black and pink eye makeup and I was all set. I can totally pull off punk. We made our way downstairs. I said my good bye to my mom, and Miya and I were off to the club in her car.

It took us no time at all to get there and we showed up fifteen minutes before the club opened. It seemed they only let a select few into the club and I was worried. "Are we even gonna get in?" I asked Miya as she just started walking to the front of the club, past all the people in line. The bouncer saw her, looked us over then moved aside to let us in. I stuck close to her, just in case he changed his mind about me. "Don't worry Layla, he knows me he just had to make sure you looked good enough for the club." Since the hard part was over, the fun would begin! I loved the music, mostly stuff I listened to, loved the people and how they dressed. It was just fun. They even sold beer as well! This was a 21 and up club and usually carded you at the front, but if the bouncer let you in without marking you, you didn't have to worry about that! Of course, being me I bought my favorite beer since they had it. Sure it was more expensive, but it was just too good.

I believe I have danced with everyone and anyone in here. Bodies were just pressed together tightly and you couldn't get by without touching someone. I was just dancing with a few girls, mostly minding my own business. I felt someone come behind me and began to move their body with mine. It felt like a male and he seemed very fit, which made me grin to myself. I wanted to turn around and meet this person, but they held me by my hips to where I couldn't. I didn't mind though. I felt the person pulling me from behind, now dragging me away from the dance floor and when I was able to turn and look more people were crowding the way to where I couldn't see the person. I felt the crowd break off and I felt my back press into a corner against the wall. Who the hell was this throwing me around? I looked up to glare and my glare broke into surprise. What the hell was he doing here? "Are you following me now? Did you come with Leilani just to rub it in that you can get over someone so fast and get someone even more beautiful than I?" I ask as I decided to take the opening I had to the side and leave. He pushed me back against the wall roughly and I heard him sigh. "Layla, just shut up. I came here so I can talk to you." I saw a frown grace his beautiful features. I let out a sigh and crossed my arms over my chest. "How did you know I would be here?" I asked assuming Miya must have told him. Looking at his cold gaze, my mouth fell open and I felt vulnerable as I looked into those icy eyes. "I saw the web page on your lap top while you got the door for me." He stated, keeping his hands in his pockets as he looked at me. "You look beautiful." I couldn't help, but to sway slightly hearing that. Every time he talked his voice just had a sensual tone to it. I gained back my balance mentally, glaring up at him. "Why are you here?" He let out another sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Let's go to the bar and talk please?"

I had agreed to go with him to the bar or else he would just keep me there against the corner all night. As we made our way to the bar, I couldn't help but stare at Vergil's ass. It looked so good in those jeans he wore. His jeans were tight around his ass and black with what looked like three or four belts hanging off his waist. His shoes were a bright electric blue and he wore black and electric blue long sleeved rock shirt with an electric blue leather spade on the front pocket. He had on a few silver rings and a chain necklace and his hair was gelled or up like it usually was. I just loved his hair when it's up, it wasn't fun to run my hands through, unless it was regular gel and not that Axe stuff, but I felt it made his face look more attractive while up. He sat down at the bar in the corner and I sat down next to him. I ordered my beer and he got a shot of Whiskey. I remember him holding beer well, but I was intrigued to see how liquor would work on him. I knew if I had a few shots I would be throwing up in the morning. We stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'm sorry Layla." I waited to see if he continued, but when he didn't I just rolled my eyes and sipped my beer. I heard him sigh and order a few more shots. "I'm sorry for not understanding why you said no. I get it. I guess your mom's old fashioned and doesn't want you with anyone else other than Angels, but it's not like I am asking you to marry me. I just can't imagine myself with anyone else other than you at the moment. I'll even go talk to your mom, just to tell her that I care about you and don't want to hurt you." I stayed quiet a moment, taking everything in, then looked back down at my beer. "What about Leilani? You went to her after I said no." I bit my bottom lip and looked back at him with a slight glare. I heard another sigh from Vergil and he looked at me. "I saw her at the grocery store Sunday and she said I looked glum and she asked me what was wrong. I said you and I got into a little fight and she has been stuck to me." I nodded my head as another question escaped my mouth. "What was all that smiling about at the table at lunch? You never smile..." He chuckled and took down his shots. "I smile at you, because you make me. I just smiled to see if you would get jealous and come talk to me instead of ignore me." I glared and turned to him. He was like me with the whole jealousy thing. It was quite cute. "You ignored me, remember? I said 'hello' to you on Monday and I got no reply." He chuckled again and nodded his head. "I did and I'm sorry. I was just mad at you... It's like you did nothing. You just said 'oh I can't' and it's not like you offered to talk to your mom. So if you don't talk to your mom, I will." He stated seriously and ordered more shots.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to see Miya. "What's he doing here?" She asked, leaning close to me so only I could hear her. "He found out where we were going after seeing the club's web page on my lap top." She eyed him for a moment then continued to talk to me. "Well? Are you getting along with him again? I haven't seen that pink haired girl around him or here in the club at all." I smiled slightly and shook my head. "No, he came to talk to me. He was never with her after all." She just rolled her eyes. "Of course. Told you that you two loved each other." I heard her pause for a moment and then spoke, still looking at him. "Damn he can take some shots..." I saw her nod her head to Vergil and waved as she turned to go dancing again.

Turning to look at Vergil I had to sigh and agree with the raven haired girl. He had already had a lot, about seventeen shots. I touched his arm and he looked at me. "Don't you think you have had enough?" He shook his head and ordered more. I kinda wanted to see how much he had to drink before he got drunk and started to act stupid. I ordered my fifth beer of the night and decided that would be enough. I kept my hand on his arm, rubbing slightly over the fabric of his shirt. He stood up after taking his last shot he ordered and pulled me towards one of the many covered booths they offered. He allowed me to sit first and he pulled in to sit next to me. Of course, he ordered shots to be brought to the table and they just gave him the whole bottle of whiskey and told him that they would charge him by the bottle now. Once the waitress left and closed the curtain, he poured himself another shot and wrapped his arm around me. I sipped on my beer and leaned into him. "I think you should stop." I mumbled, running my hand over his arms. I heard him scoff as he continued drinking. I felt awkward around him now. "What are we?" I asked, turning my head to his again. He looked down at me, pressing his lips to mine. "Be mine Layla... Don't let your mom affect your answers. Just be mine. I know you feel the same way I feel about you right now." I smiled slightly and kissed him again. I did have strong feelings for him and they started when we first met. I guess I shouldn't repress my feelings anymore than I already have. "Fine, I'm yours." He was right, it's not like he was asking me to marry him, but to just being a couple would be fine. I saw him smile at my answer, pushed the bottle of vodka and shot glass away, took the beer out of my hands and set it down. He turned his body to me, grabbing my chin with his strong hands. He studied me for a moment and pressed his lips to mine.


	10. A Word With the Mothers

(**AN**: Just a little fair warning, there is a little bit of sexual content in the first few paragraphs! So if you don't like that, don't read, or better yet if you don't like that you shouldn't be reading M rated fanfics. I want to thank everyone for the reviews! It's good to know some people keep up with my story and to know I am doing well! So please remember that I do NOT own any of Capcom's characters and please, R&R!)

Vergil and I had stayed in the booth almost the whole night. We were mostly kissing, but we did get up and dance a few times. At about four in the morning, I saw my phone vibrating on the table and it was Miya. So I picked up the phone, stopping a now pouting Vergil from what he was doing. "Hey Layla. I need to head home, do you still need a ride or are you going with Vergil?" I looked over at the poor mess and laughed slightly. "No, you go on ahead. I think I need to drive this one home. He is totally out of it." I heard a laugh on the other end of the line before hearing her say goodbye. Turning my attention to Vergil, I saw him drinking the last remnants of the whiskey, before placing the bottle down. Just as he was about to call the waitress over I placed my mouth over his, making him forget about the drink. "Vergil, I think we need to head back. You are looking pretty pathetic right now. He mumbled at me while trying to capture my lips in his. I could only giggle and peck him before shooing him out of the booth.

It almost took an hour to find his car, mostly because he was drunk and forgot where it was, but we found it and I had to fight him about the keys. There was no way he could drive. Digging around his pockets, I had to dodge his grabby hands and hot seeking lips, I finally found his keys, helping him in the passenger's side. I hopped into the driver's seat and almost let out a moan. This was so comfortable and I couldn't believe I was actually gonna drive a Dodge Challenger. Another moan escaped my lips as I felt a hand slide in between my legs. I quickly pulled Vergil's hand away and swatted them as they reached for me again. "Vergil, stop it. I don't want to get in a wreck." I didn't want to have any distractions seeing as how I had to drive such a nice and expensive car and it wasn't even mine.

I decided it would be a good to just go back to my house. I didn't want to search for Vergil's keys anymore and I really needed to change. I pulled up to the drive and got out, rushing to the other side before Vergil got out and hurt himself. To my surprise, he got out quite well and only stumbled a little bit. I helped him up the steps to my house and searched for my keys. Upon finding them I unlocked the front door and let us both in. We made our way up the stairs and into my room.

He looked around, well stumbled around and mainly at my CD rack to see what type of music I listened to. It was pretty much the same at the club with mixtures of country and other kinds of music. I pulled off my heels and walked over to my closet, opening it, throwing them inside. He looked at it and his jaw dropped. "You have waaaay too many clothes." He mumbled looking at the overstuffed closet. Most of the clothes in there still had the price tags on them, but that wasn't even the half of it, I also had a lot of clothes in my dresser. I put the shoes inside and tried to close the closet as far as it could go. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out his shirt and boxers he let me use the night of the dance and tossed them on the bed. "Here, put these on." Vergil stumbled back to the bed and sat down, rubbing his face. Was he sobering up already? "Do I need to get you some water?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair. "Yes, thank you." He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I ran down the steps, grabbing a couple water bottles and bound back up the stairs. I walked in and handed him a bottle which he took gratefully and held the cold bottle to his head. I walked to my dresser and looked around for some clothes for me to wear. I pulled out some black cheekys and a white tee shirt, tossing them on the bed as well. I pulled off my shirt, throwing it in the clothes hamper and pulled off my jeans, tossing them in right after. I pulled down my underwear and grabbed the cheekys off the bed, slipping those on.

I felt strong arms wrap around me from the back and I blushed, feeling fingers travel over my stomach. He slowly brought his fingers up, slowly to my breasts, unclasping my bra from the front. I felt the fabric drop from my shoulders and onto the ground, the cool air making me shudder. His fingers teased my skin, making patterns under my breasts and on them, the rough fingers running over my nipples. I let out a slight gasp and tried to get away, but he just held me against his chest as he squeezed my breasts. I felt his lips on my neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

He pulled me backwards, closer to the bed where he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Vergil's hands continued to roam over my nipples, the hardening buds reacting to the abuse from his thumbs. I let out a soft sigh as he kept one hand on my breasts as his other hand traveled down my stomach once again, slowly going downwards. That one stray hand slipped into my underwear, his fingers running over the smooth skin. I let out a loud gasp, feeling his fingers move against me, making me writhe in pleasure. My eyes widened feeling a finger slip inside me, making me toss my head back onto his shoulder. I began moving my hips against his fingers as his fingers continued to tease me. "N-no more, Vergil." I gasped again, tossing my head forward now. I heard a chuckle come from him as he began moving his finger inside me faster. I cried out before biting my bottom lip. I felt his lips press against my neck and back, his tongue traveling over my skin. All the sensations he was making my mind become clouded. I couldn't help, but to continue moving my hips into his finger. I bit down on my lip harder, feeling myself tighten. I let out one final moan as my body went rigid from the amazing feeling that coursed through my body.

I felt his hand leave me and saw him bringing it up to his lips, his tongue flicking against a finger. I shuddered and stood up, feeling him let me go. "Taste good sweetheart." He mumbled, his tongue retreating back into his mouth. I glared at him, grabbing my shirt off the bed and slipping it on. "Pervert." I mumbled, smiling to myself. He laughed pulling off his shirt, now in a wife beater he had on under. He set his shirt from prom and the one he wore tonight on the ground in the corner, along with discarding his pants on top of the shirts. I blushed, noticing that he had no underwear on and smirked to myself. It was funny seeing how white his ass is, but I had to admit that it's cute. Continuing to face away from me, he pulled on the boxers and turned back to me. "Nice ass there Vergil." I mumbled, pulling the covers back from the top of my bed. He let out a laugh before sitting on the bed. "You don't have a bad one either darlin'."

We both lay down, facing each other. I felt his fingers, run against my arm and face, a smile lighting up his features. I giggled running my fingers over his face, tracing the high cheek bones and strong jaw line. He closed his eyes for a moment, looking as if he was enjoying himself for a moment. "Should I talk to your mom when she gets back home…?" Tell her about us? Or do you want me to wait?" My smile, wiped off my face as I bit my bottom lip. "Well, might as well tell her when she gets home. It would probably be best to get it over with… I don't know how she'll react though. I guess we'll talk with her in the kitchen and I'll talk to her and you can just fill in whenever-" I was cut off as his lips pressed against mine. He pulled back, smiling and rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry baby. Besides, if she doesn't approve I would still want to be with you… We can keep it a secret." He winked, kissing my chin.

I pulled the blankets up onto us and tried to get comfortable. It was a tight fit with his size, but we were managing somehow with me on top of him. "I can always get the air mattress out?" I offered, rubbing my hands over his chiseled chest. I heard him chuckle before he spoke. "No I am fine. I don't mind holding you. Besides I can figure out some way to get comfortable with you when I fall asleep." I let out a laugh and kissed his chest. "Well that means I will have to spend the night at your house more often then. For the two times I spent the night, I have never slept in your bed." He laughed and kissed my head. "We will just have to change that."

…

Our measly four hours of sleep went by faster than I had expected and my eyes flew open at the sound of the front door opening. Even though I was out late last night, mom would be so pissed to see me still in bed. Or even more pissed, still in bed with a Half Demon with both of us half naked. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, pulling on some black skinny jeans while ripping off the tee shirt. I hopped over to my dresser to look for a bra while still trying to put my jeans on. I heard a chuckle and look over to see Vergil sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What a nice view in the morning." I just glared at him while grabbing my black and white polka-dotted bra and putting it on. I grabbed a tight green shirt, slipping it on as well. I spotted Vergil getting into clothes more suitable for the event that would about to occur and I couldn't help but to smile. I walked over to him and pecked his cheek. A smile washed over his groggy and pissed looking face. "You're not a morning person are you?" I asked, running my hands over his shoulders. He just shook his head and walked over to the door. It was time to get this done and over with.

Downstairs, I saw my mom in the kitchen making coffee and heating up a breakfast sandwich. I walked into the kitchen with a smile and hugged my mom. She smiled and laughed. "Good morning party girl. Did you have a nice time?" I nodded my head and kissed her cheek. "I sure did." I saw my mother's eye brow raise and I looked behind me to see Vergil walk in. "Ah, good morning ma'am." He said with a slight smile. "Good morning." Was my mother's short reply. It wasn't rude, but it wasn't cheery either. My mom turned me around, looking me in the face. "You didn't have sex with him did you?" She turned my head, to look at my neck and kept her hands on my shoulders. I shook my head and moved out of her grasp. "No, mom! I didn't. I need to talk with you about something though." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Well talk." This was not good. "Um, Vergil wants to be my boyfriend, and I-" I heard a slight scoff from Vergil as he pushed off the wall and interrupted me. "Mrs. Seif, I would like to date Layla. I wanted to get your consent before doing so." My mom pursed her lips before speaking. "Did you two have sex last night?" I wanted to go and hide after that. How could she be so blunt? He shook his head. "No, ma'am." She nodded her head and looked at me. "Have you two ever had sex?" He shook his head no again. My mom sighed slightly and rubbed her head. "Well I know if I say no, it will just make you two want to have sex. So let me ask you this. Are you planning on marrying my child?" I was dumbfounded at the question. I was only 16! Marriage was too far off. I heard Vergil chuckle before he replied to her. "No, not any time soon. It would have to be a long while before I would ever ask her." My mom leaned against the counter. "Well it won't happen. I will only let her marry other Angels or Gods. A Half Demon is out of the question." I saw Vergil's face harden slightly before he plastered on a fake smile. "Well I am not asking her to marry me, only date me." My mom continued to glare at him as she took a sip of her now ready coffee and putting the breakfast sandwich in for another two minutes. "And you better not mark her. Because if she is not marked, she can't get pregnant. If I find out she does get pregnant-" I made a loud and embarrassed noise and looked at her. "Mother! He just wants to DATE me! I don't want children until much later anyways, so he won't mark me!" My mom just sighed and rolled her eyes. "You never know Layla. Demons are known to wanting to reproduce quickly and have many offspring usually. Especially at this age." My mom sighed and looked back to Vergil with no emotion in her face. "But, I will allow you to date Layla. If you just don't do anything that would upset me." Vergil smirked and nodded his head. "Thank you ma'am."

…

Well after my mom ate and went to bed, which was also awkward, Vergil came behind me kissing my neck. I turned around and slapped my neck where he kissed me. Since my mom said no marking and what she said about Demons, I was beginning to get more paranoid of his kisses to my neck. I didn't want to ruin this because of my mom's warning. Marking was a very serious thing. It's what allows couples to have children, it's like the mark reacts to the female to make her a breeding machine. The only time a female can get pregnant is when she has been marked. Although, since our generation is getting dumber and marking others now to show that they are currently taken, the pregnancy rate has increased dramatically. There are things like condoms or birth control, but are very expensive for our kind and are usually not bought. I heard Vergil laugh and he kissed my head. "For a Demon to mark it is a bite and I believe in being more classy, so if I were to bite you, it would be on your shoulder instead of your neck... Maybe…" He smirked, running a finger from my neck to my shoulder, then down my arm. Males usually marked the female's neck, to show that the female is currently taken and is the male's 'property'. Same with women marking men as well. I smiled with a slight blush and pressed my lips to his. "Hm, fine then. And if I were to mark you, it would be on your neck, for everyone to see." He laughed and kissed my cheek. "An Angel's Kiss." He spoke huskily, moving his body closer to mine and holding my arms to keep me close. An Angel's Kiss was correct. When an Angel marked, it left a burn of their lips on their chosen partner's skin. Marking can be quite painful when not mixed with pleasure so couples obviously tend to have sex when marking each other.

I was suddenly thrown back into reality when I felt him lift my shirt up as he kissed my cheek and neck. I let out a slight sigh and shook my head. "Let's go get the rest of your clothes and head on over to your house." I spoke, messing with my hair a little. He growled slightly and I pushed his nose gently. "Just because we are dating now, doesn't mean you can get into my pants so easily. You have to work for it." I giggled, winking at him and skipped off to the bedroom. I heard another growl from him as he followed me to my room. "Well I got close didn't I?" He growled out as I grabbed my makeup bag and my brush and walked to the bathroom to get ready. His comment made me roll my eyes, but gave me something to giggle about. I turned my mess of fuzz into nice curls, using my curling iron for some help and straightened my bangs. I put on some mascara and eyeliner then walked back to my room, throwing the stuff on my vanity and making my bed. I saw Vergil looking around again and sighed noticing he pulled out my underwear drawer. He chuckled and shuffled through some of the clothing there and he moved on. It was nice to know he wasn't so much of a pervert, staying in one drawer for longer than necessary.

"Let's go." I mumbled quietly with a small smile. I saw his beautiful smile and it made my heart stop. I know I am always talking about his smile and when he smiles, they are usually small or some goofy grin. His beautiful smiles though, they are breath taking, much more noticeable and are so very rare they just make me feel like I would be happy no matter how my day has been. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him, Vergil making a small noise of surprise. I am always so surprised I can reach him by how much his almost seven foot stature towers over my five and a half. I pulled away with a grin as I felt him run his fingers down my face. "That was very sudden." He mumbled, nudging me along and out of my room. "Your smile always gets me Verge." I said with a giggle, grabbing my phone and keys off the kitchen counter. Grabbing a gray sweat shirt off the coat rack, I locked the door on our way out and jumped into his Challenger, on our way to his house.

…

We had finally arrived at the large house and I smiled slightly, seeing Dante's truck there. He was usually at Dae's now, but if his truck was here that must mean my little friend is here too. We made our way inside and I inhaled the scent of eggs and bacon. I made my way cautiously to the kitchen and peeked inside. I saw Dante, looking tired as ever and making breakfast in just his boxers, with Dae sitting at the table fixing her hair and makeup with a small mirror. She was dressed casually, but was still able to pull off those neon colors. She wore purple shorts, a bright blue top, and a rainbow bow in her hair. Vergil walked past me and to the laundry room to toss the clothes in the wash. I stepped out and I saw Dae grin at me. "Hey girlie!" She said with a giggle as she bounced up, running over to give me a bear hug. I just laughed and hugged her back. "How are you Dae?" She blushed slightly and nodded her head. "I am just fine. I finally got Dante up to cook something for me!" I looked over to see him with half lidded eyes as if he were going to fall asleep. "Tired Dante? Is she keeping you up all night?" Dae blushed and punched my arm and I saw a smile grace Dante's lips. "Yup, all night long." I laughed and leaned against the counter as I watched Vergil come back out in a tight dark blue shirt and gray jeans. I looked at him as he pressed into me, reaching above my head to grab a glass from the cupboard. He leaned down and kissed my head walking to the fridge. "You two going out now...?" Came a groggy question from Dante. I giggled and jumped up on the counter. "Yup." Was my short reply as I reached blindly for a glass from over my head. I heard Dae giggle and clap her hands excitedly. "Yay! I'm so happy for you two! Mrs. Seif actually agreed?" I rolled my eyes and held out my glass to Vergil who was drinking some OJ, making him sigh, set his glass down and go to the fridge to get me some. "My mom wasn't too happy, but if he doesn't do something 'stupid', I'm sure she'll warm up to him." Vergil looked slightly hurt as he handed me my drink.

"What are you two doing today?" I asked as Dante made his and Dae's plates and sat down, beginning to eat. "I dunno quite yet, but I wanna go to town." Dae mumbled looking at a growling Dante. I just laughed, taking a sip of my drink and ran my hand over Vergil's right arm. "How about we do that?" I asked Vergil, who also growled. "Let's just hang out here for today?" He mumbled kissing my nose. I pouted slightly, but nodded my head. "Yeah, I wanna do what they are doing." Dante pointed as he continued eating. Obviously he didn't want to go to town either. I ran a hand down Vergil's strong forearm as I looked up at him. "So besides town, what do you want to do?" He asked finishing off his drink and moving to rinse out his glass and put it in the dish washer. Finishing my drink off as well, I hopped down off the counter and did the same thing as him, finally placing the glass in the dish washer. "I wanna lay in your bed." I giggled spinning around and walking to the living room. Vergil followed close behind me after getting a bottle of water. I saw Mr. Sparda sitting on the couch, watching TV in some pajama pants and a tee. He turned his head hearing us walk in and gave a huge smile. "Good morning you two! Have fun at the club?" Vergil seemed a little perplexed seeing his dad home, but I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes we did, sir. How was your night?" He shrugged and flipped the channel. "Uneventful, but relaxing. W hat are you planning on doing today?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I wanted to go into town and walk around, but Vergil doesn't want to. So I guess we are just going to hang out here." Mr. Sparda let out a yawn and nodded his head. "Well have fun then, there's a lot to do around here even though it doesn't seem like it." I nodded my head and motioned for Vergil to follow. "Well we'll find something." I laughed watching as Vergil was next to me quickly.

We made our way up to the bedroom and I looked around. I have been in it before, but never really noticed anything or looked around. It was very like him. Simple and cold. His walls were painted a dark blue color and dark hardwood flooring and dressers. He had a black leather couch by the window with silver pillows. To the north of the windows was the large king sized bed with black sheets and a silver comforter with blue pillows with another small black leather couch at the foot of the bed. Two book cases were on either side of the bed, filled with many books and other little trinkets. The south of the windows was his large flat screen TV and entertainment area with his PS3 hooked up ready for games or movies. In one corner was a black wooden desk with a computer on top of it, also two more bookcases were on the wall as well, opposite the ones by the bed, also filled to the brim with books. To the east of the windows was a large walk-in closet and adjoining bathroom. I sat down on the couch in front of the bed and bit my lip. "Vergil, do you work?" After talking with him all this time, I don't really know him too well. He chuckled and turned on the TV low and patted the bed. "I work on cars. Haven't you seen me out front messing with the Challenger all the time?" He laughed and kicked off his shoes laying down. I moved next to him, nodding my head slightly. "So you work alone or for some place?" He leaned against the head bored, flipping through channels. He looked so much like his dad. "Every now and then I help out the tire shop for low cash, but other than that, people around here usually pay me to fix their cars if I feel like it."

Spotting a stuffed animal on the bed I picked it up and took a look at it. It was a tattered little thing with the color faded and some spots like spit stains. I giggled and I saw him look to me with a laugh. "I assume you had this when you were a baby?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No I got that about a year ago and I just drool on it when I'm asleep." I glared at him and played with the moose's horns. I looked over at Vergil again and saw him starring at me. I smiled and lay down against him, feeling an arm of his wrap around me. I buried my head into his chest and let out a sigh. "What was your mother like?" I asked quietly, remembering pictures of a beautiful woman downstairs on the walls and one on Vergil's desk with him, his brother, mother and father. He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Um, I don't remember her all too well. She was murdered when Dante and I were very little. I believe we were five or six? We were at day care or school and were sent home with some friends, saying that home wasn't very safe at the moment. We asked why, but were never answered. The next day after school, dad picked us up and we were surprised. Usually mom would pick us up. He looked very cold and I remember him kneeling down in front of us, eyes red from crying, and told us that mom had died. Dante and I were heartbroken. She was just an amazing woman, taking care of us when we were sick. It was as if she knew exactly what to do even if we were a little different than her. If we got cuts she would clean it and give us a kiss saying it would go away tomorrow, which it did. We thought she was a miracle worker because of it even though it was just father's genes working. She would comfort us when we had nightmares. She was just so comforting and just kept us safe. We couldn't figure out how or why she died. She just seemed so fit and healthy we didn't understand. She was cremated and her ashes were thrown around the places we enjoyed. Dad took us out of school that day and we traveled to all our favorite spots, spreading them around. We even got a painter to paint the rest of her ashes into a portrait of her. It's in the hall by the office and dad's room that looks sort of like a small alter." He waved his hand around, trying to describe it. "We didn't find out until I believe a year or two later that she was murdered. I don't know why dad didn't tell us right away, I guess it was because he knew that learning of our mother's death was too much for one day." I looked at his face when he spoke. He was calm and seemed normal, but his eyes told me everything else. He was sad talking about his mother. I frowned slightly and kissed his cheek, running my hand over his and giving it a squeeze.

He sighed and stayed quiet for a while and I grinned at him. "I want to see her." I said softly. He raise a brow as I sat up. "I want to see the little alter you set up for her." I giggled, getting off the bed. He nodded his head and sat up as well, getting out of the bed. We walked out of the bed room and to the other end of the hall. There were only two doors, one leading to the office and the other Mr. Sparda's room and then there was a small decorated table with the painted picture of their mother hanging on the wall over the filled table. The table seemed to be filled with things Dante and Vergil had made her over the years. I head a chuckle from Vergil as we stepped in front of it. "A lot of the things on here we made after her death for her. We tried to include her in everything, even after death, but now we only come here once in a while to clean and say hello." I smiled looking at some of the things. There was a poorly drawn picture of their family with the initials, 'D.S.'. I assumed her wedding ring along with Mr. Sparda's were right next to each other in a box. There was a picture of the whole family when the boys were small children, a vase with some withering roses, and finally, there was a molded heart that said 'Happy Mother's Day' with the initials 'V.S.'. The whole thing made me smile and I finally looked up at the painting of their mother. She was stunning and the painting was perfect. It looked so real. She had long blond hair, almost platinum. Her skin was pale and fair and her smile shone beautifully. Her eyes caught me by surprise. They seemed to have three different colors in them. There was some blue and green with a pinch of brown, making them seem they were sparkling and held a smile of their own. She was beautiful. I smiled up at the picture and leaned on Vergil. "Your children are beautiful," I mumbled quietly, starring up at the portrait. "-and I'll be sure to keep this one out of trouble for you, Dante's taken care of too." I pushed on Vergil hearing him laugh and he kissed my head. He sighed, looking up at the picture with a grin and looked down at me. "Yes, Layla will take good care of me so no worries mom." He said making me smile as kiss him gently.

I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away to see Mr. Sparda smile and walk towards us. "Meeting my wife?" He spoke, bowing his head to the portrait in respect and looked to us. "Yes, she's beautiful." I said leaning against Vergil who had straightened up. "Yes she is. I see a lot of Eva's personality in Dante and most of mine in Vergil although I can get a little crazy myself." He chuckled looking at the portrait. "From hearing Vergil talk about you, I can tell you are a lot like Eva was. Shy, but outgoing and energetic. Seems Vergil has finally learned to pick a good one." He winked and moved towards the office. "But, if you are like her then Vergil will realize he is whipped sooner than he thinks." Vergil scoffed at this as Mr. Sparda disappeared into the office. I turned to Vergil with a smirk and pressed my lips to his. "Well that's good to know. I hope to tame you soon so you do things right." He glared at me and I just pressed my lips to his again. "Come on! Let's go watch a movie!" I said, skipping off back to his room as he followed close behind.


	11. Sunday Out

A week has gone by since Vergil and I started going out and now it was fall break. We have the whole week off for Thanksgiving and I have no idea how to spend it! Vergil is busy with football, our team being in the playoffs. Dae was out of town to go spend Thanksgiving with some family. Then Amaya just seemed really busy lately because she won't pick up her cell when I call! I don't want to be bored! One good thing to think about was how my mom seemed to get used to Vergil and I hanging out. She hasn't been mean to him nor has she been glaring at him. Sure she checks my neck and other visible body parts quite frequently for any bites. Things between mom and I were much better as well.

I was laying down on the couch, flipping through channels on the cool Sunday morning. My mom came in dressed professionally. I assumed it was for a meeting she had to attend in the city. She sighed and looked at me. "You sure you don't want to come with me to town? You can go look around in the shops?" She said, giving me a smile. I just shook my head and sat up. "No thanks. All I want is a book, but if I buy the book I will want to come home and read it, not sit at an office building with uncomfortable chairs for hours on end..." My mom just laughed and walked over, kissing my head. "Call your brothers up and see if they are coming down here this year or if it is just us. That'll at least take up twenty minutes of your day." I nodded my head and smiled, watching her get her things and leave.

Calling my brother's up was a good idea. I would just have to do that. I stood up, walking upstairs to my room to find my phone. After looking for it for five minutes, finally found it twisted in the covers, I picked it up and dialed the middle brother, Marik. No surprise there that he didn't answer so I dialed the eldest of us three, Bakari. I smiled instantly hearing his groggy voice on the phone. "Hey?" Came his tired reply. "Have a nice long night with Ramses?" I asked him with a giggle. The answer to my question came next, hearing another groggy voice talking to my brother. "Hey sissy." Bakari said. I could hear the bed sheets move and the bed creak, he was probably getting up... if not then I didn't want to think about it. "Are you and Ramses coming down for Thanksgiving?" There was a slight laugh on the other end before I got an answer. "Yes, Ramses and I are coming in... Either tonight or tomorrow morning. If we come in tonight we are going to stay in the city before going to see you." His answer confused me slightly and I just laughed. "So, you don't know when you are supposed to leave or get here? That's not right." There was slight bickering before I heard a different voice. "Hey girlie, your brother and I are going to be coming down early tomorrow morning. Like eight in the morning early. We are leaving this afternoon and won't get into the city until midnight. We are just going to stay in a hotel for the night and then see you tomorrow morning." I laughed hearing Ramses' strong voice as laughed slightly. "OK, fine. Leave me here bored all day." I said shaking my head. "Well go out and do something! Bakari tells me you have a new love interest? Will we be meeting him or her?" I laughed at Ramses before speaking. "His name is Vergil and you will see him sometime this week. He has football practice, but I'm sure he will make some time for me." There was a slight pause and then Ramses finally spoke. "Well I hope to meet him... Bakari also. We are going to go back to bed and we will see you tomorrow morning." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "First you two are gonna have some fun huh? Then bed?" There was a laugh on the other end. "Something like that." I rolled my eyes before saying good bye. "See ya tomorrow. Love you two." I said, standing up. "We love you too Layla. Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. That took only about fifteen minutes of my morning. What else was I gonna do?

I decided watching movies was in order. I sat down and popped in Kung Fu Panda, one of my many favorite movies and watched it... about three times. Well the other two times I had fallen asleep and woke up in the middle so I rewound it to where I left off. Luckily, my phone rang and I picked it up lazily next to me, answering it. "Hello...?" I said tiredly and sat up quickly hearing the person on the other end. "I just finished taking a shower and coach canceled the afternoon practice. Mind if I come over?" Vergil asked. I could hear his car purr to life and I just laughed. "Hurry up. I'm bored with just watching Kung Fu Panda." I heard him chuckle before he spoke again. "Be over in ten." I smiled and hung up after hearing that. Now I had a reason to get dressed for the day.

Those ten minutes flew by, with me barely just getting done. I still looked like shit but my hair was combed and I had on little makeup. I put on a tight purple long sleeved tee and some black athletic shorts. Hearing a knock at the door and ran over to it to open it. I jumped on him kissing Vergil roughly. I felt a smile form on his lips and heard a deep chuckle. His hair was up like I always liked it and thankfully it wasn't with gel so it felt good to run my fingers through it. He was in jeans and a tight long sleeved black shirt. I just noticed it was cold now and started shaking. "Hurry get in." I pulled him inside and shut the door. H e cocked his head to the side when he looked at me again. "What...?" I asked suspiciously. "Well aren't you cold?" He asked, pulling me to him. I blushed and looked down at my chest and shook my head. "So what are we watching?" He asked pulling me to the couch. I just giggled and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. "Nothing." I pressed my lips to his passionately and felt his hands settle on my hips. I smirked to myself, feeling a little bit brave and naughty and began to dip my hips down on him, rubbing him against me. He pulled away and gasped slightly, letting out a growl. I just giggled and continued to move my hips against his, teasing him. As I watched his face, when I saw him looking at me, his eyes changed from their ice blue to dark crimson. It frightened me slightly and I stopped thinking something was wrong. He growled at the fact that I stopped and rubbed my back. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling my shirt up to under my breasts, running his hands over my stomach and back. "Your eyes... They changed." I heard him chuckle again as he shook his head. "Remember I'm a Half Demon. You Angel's do crazy things to our emotions and thoughts so it might happen often when you tease me like that." I giggled, giving him a smile and pressing my lips to his.

I smiled to myself after getting an idea. "Well it's only fair I return the favor from what you did a week ago. Right?" I said against his lips and pulling back, running my hand over his crotch making him growl. I reached both hands down, unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning his jeans. My hand started shaking slightly as I reached inside, his eyes becoming half lidded. I grabbed hold of him, Vergil smirking and cocking his head to the side. I giggled slightly as I pulled him out and looking at it. "What's so funny?" He asked running his hands down my back and resting them on my butt. "Nothing. I just have to remember that a guy's dick isn't the most... beautiful thing in the world. They are funny lookin really." He rolled his eyes and I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his quickly as I began to stroke his member. He let out a harsh breath and another groan as I began gripping him tighter. I looked at him and already saw a thin layer of sweat over his head. " I pulled up his shirt a little, licking my lips as I eyed him. Hearing him sigh I looked up seeing his eyes closed. I pumped my hand, making him hiss in pleasure and after I had enough from using it, I knelt down between his legs and looked up at him, licking my lips.

In between his legs I grabbed his erection again and began pumping my hand. "This will be my payback for our dice game. Then I owe you no more favors." He frowned slightly, but cocked his head to the side with a smirk and licked his lips. "You know you do owe me a lap dance, but by all means, proceed." I leaned my head forward, licking the head, hearing a groan from him. I licked the head again then took him in my mouth. I sucked on the head hard, getting another sound of pleasure from Vergil. Since he was enjoying this, I dipped my head down lower taking more of him in. After taking some in, I wasn't sure I could fit all of him in my mouth, it just seemed much bigger now. I guess it is because I am up close now? I looked up at him as I continued to fit more of him into me, smiling to myself seeing his small smile and half lidded eyes. I tried to continue, but couldn't take any more so I began bobbing my head up and down on him hearing more moans. I felt a hand on the back of my head and as I went down, feeling a hand put pressure on my head and kept me down. I began to gag and wanted to pull back, but he wouldn't let me. Soon, he pulled his hand off and I was able to pull back. Coughing, I glared at him while he was just grinning like an idiot. I decided that's what he wants so I bent back down, taking as much as I could and a little more until I gagged again. I bobbed my head back up and down and heard his moans come faster as I proceeded. Then once again, I felt that hand on the back of my head keeping me down and chocked. I pulled my head back once I was able to and coughed again, my mouth covered in his hot seed. I licked my lips and moaned, looking up at him as I licked my fingers. He looked very spent, but was still hard and I rolled my eyes. Leaning forward, I licked the rest off of him clean and stood up. He sat up and looked up at me, kissing my stomach. I just giggled and rolled my eyes. "Mind grabbing me new underwear and bra while I get the shower ready? I need to take one now." He pouted slightly and kissed my stomach again. "Can I take one with you?" He said, fixing himself back in his jeans. I laughed and nodded my head kissing his cheek. "Yes. And actually, get me some jeans and a shirt. I want to go to town now." He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes master." I just giggled and ran upstairs disappearing inside the bathroom.

…

I jumped up and down as Vergil and I walked down the street in the city. It wasn't very busy, but it was cold now. On the good side, no snow… yet. I had on black skinny jeans, purple Ugg boots, and an electric blue long sleeve. My hair was down with a purple beanie on my head and I was wearing some makeup as well. I looked at Vergil who shook his head at me. "I'm cold dammit! Don't look at me like that!" I said glaring at him. He leaned down and kissed my head. "I can see that you're cold. We need to get you a jacket." He spoke, looking at my chest. I hit him on his arm and he pulled me into PacSun. When we walked in, I ran to the shoes. They had shoes that I wanted since I saw them online. I felt a hand grab me and drag me over to the coats and jackets. "Pick one." He said, looking down at me. I pouted at him and looked through the jackets. I picked out a gray long coat and wrapped it around me. "I like this one." I spoke with a smile. He smiled at me and pulled me along with him, tearing off tags and dropping them off at the front. T he lady rang them up and Vergil pulled out his wallet swiping a card. My eyes went wide at how much it was for the jacket and looked to Vergil as he pushed me out. "I have to pay you back..." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. "No. It was more for me than for you anyways." I cocked my head to the side and laughed getting what he meant.

We walked in and out of stores looking around and buying little things here and there. I got a couple more things from Vergil, but this time I bought Vergil some things as well. Especially some video games he wanted. He didn't seem like it, but he was still a boy and a nerd at that. Boys sure did love their games. I pulled him into a book store and ran to the fiction, Vergil following close behind. I grabbed what I was looking for and grinned at Vergil who started looking through books as well. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked him as he continued to look through books. "Going to have a nice dinner with my father and Dante and watch football." I rolled my eyes at him mentioning football and leaned against him. "You?" He asked putting the book back. "Having a nice lunch and spending time with my brothers. Both of them hopefully, but I doubt Marik is coming down." Vergil nodded his head and led me to the front to pay for my book. "I still want to spend time with you this week Vergil. When you're not in football." He smiled down at me and kissed me. "Then I will. Would you like to eat something before we go babe?" I giggled at him calling me 'babe'. "Yes please." He grinned and led me down the street, back to the middle of town where we would eat and then go home.


	12. Oh Brother

I woke up the next morning to the sound of banging on the door. I opened my eyes, sitting up slowly and stretching. The banging continued and I noticed my mom never came home from wherever she went last night. Sighing, I stood up and ran a hand through my hair, making it down stairs. I had on blue and white plaid pajama bottoms and a black sweat shirt to keep me warm throughout the cold night. I opened the door and looked out, my eyes widening. There was Bakari and Ramses standing right in front of me with bags and long coats on. Bakari pushed me aside and walked in, Ramses close behind him shutting the door, obviously trying to get out of the cold. I let out a squeal and jumped onto the eldest brother, giving him a bear hug. He just laughed and tried to hug me back with the big heavy coat on. "Hey there sissy." He laughed putting me down. Bakari looked exactly like our dad. Same skin color, height, body structure, and hair when it wasn't dyed. His eyes were of a brilliant blue like mom's and his hair for the month was black with blue bangs. I just rolled my eyes kissing his cheek. I turned to Bakari's partner and smiled. He also had dark skin, a little darker than mine and Bakari's. His eyes were gold and kept his hair semi-long, like Bakari's and its natural color, chocolate brown. He was about the same height as Bakari and lean with muscles. He just smiled, holding his arms out as I jumped into them. "And how have you been Ramses?" He smiled, hugging me back. "Been pretty swell. Just hanging in there. Work is so friggin annoying so I'm happy to be getting a break." He smiled as my brother came up and kissed him. "Yes too bad we can't be alone at night." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the two.

My brothers, yes brothers since they have been together for so long, had settled in and we were all chatting and playing on the Wii. "Sissy, your phone is ringing." Bakari said, picking up my phone. "Can you answer it please, I'll be done in... just a... second." I said, playing tennis against Ramses, trying to win. "Hello, this is Layla's boyfriend speaking." I heard Bakari say and laughed. I paused the game and set down the controller looking at my brother holding the phone away from his ear. "My, my. This boy has a mouth on him." He said handing it to me. "Hello?" I asked, listening to the other. "Who the fuck do you- Layla?" I heard Vergil say and sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Yes... Nice way to talk to my brother." I laughed, sitting down watching Bakari and Ramses fight each other now. I heard a laugh, knowing it was out of embarrassment. "Would you like to come over? We are playing the Wii." I said, running a hand through my hair. I frowned, hearing him not reply for a while and sighed. "Look if you don't want to, I can understand..." I heard a grunt before he spoke. "No, I'll come... Be there in ten." I smiled and stood up, walking to the stairs. "Ok, I'll be waiting." I hung up the phone and ran up stairs to get dressed, leaving the two kids down stairs to play.

Not even five minutes later I skipped down stairs with black skinny jeans and a red baseball tee on. "Well you look hot." Ramses said starring slightly. "Back off pervert, you have someone. And I just wanted to get dressed before Vergil gets here." I tied up my hair and stretched, sitting on the couch watching Ramses play some other game now. Bakari sat next to me and laughed. "So I assume it was your boyfriend on the phone? Never knew you could date someone with a mouth like an army general." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I swear he said curse words I never even knew about..." I walked to the closet by the front door getting a green zebra stripped jacket, getting cold again. "Well he is usually quiet around people so don't push him to be too talkative. He'll just ignore you or glare... well glare harder than he already does." Bakari crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. "I thought you liked the loud and talkative type, like you're personality?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door right as the door bell rang. I saw Vergil blink, I assumed at how quick someone was at the door and he walked in shutting the door behind him. I grinned and kissed him gently, running my hands down his arms and he smiled against my lips and pulled me away. "Hello to you too." He took off his coat, hanging it with the others and walked in with me half pulling him to come in more to the living room. Bakari stood up and raised a brow walking over. "A Demon... That's new, I'm sure mom has given you an earful." He laughed holding out a hand. "I'm Bakari, Layla's older brother. Nice to finally meet you. Layla couldn't wait to tell me she had a boyfriend." Bakari held out a hand, Vergil taking it and giving a firm shake. My brother was not the girly kind of gay and nor was Ramses. They were both fit and tall, well not as tall as Vergil, but still tall. T o be honest you couldn't tell which one of the two happy gay men were the ones to... be doing the fucking and being fucked? "Ramses Ma'at." Rammy, yes Rammy, held out his hand taking Vergil's as well. Vergil raised a brow at me slightly and I giggled. "Bakari is more laid back in the family, as you can tell he has a boyfriend which mom and dad did not take lightly either. My other brother Marik is like a father now and-" Bakari cut me off speaking. "Will probably try to beat the shit out of you like he tried on Ramses. So when you meet him, don't take his shit and dish out anything he throws at you. If you can beat him and make him admit defeat, he will lay low and even respect you." I frowned and leaned against Vergil. "Hey sissy, have you told Marik yet?" I heard my brother ask as he began playing a game with Ramses. I tugged Vergil to come sit on the couch with me and laughed. "Nope... I will tell him next time I talk with him, just so he doesn't flip when he finds out at Christmas." Bakari was going to reply, but I guess forgot what he was doing, and whacked Ramses in the face making us laugh.

My mom walked in about noon, in a nice dress and I raised a brow. "Mr VP get lucky?" She just scoffed, walking to the kitchen after kissing my brother and saying hello to Ramses and Vergil. "Fuck no. He deserves nothing from me and I will just _tease_ him to get a raise. I was at a club with Meg." I sat up, straddling Vergil and looking over to the kitchen. "What about Meg's kids? I could have baby sat." My mom just waved her hand and made a drink. I just assumed something to get rid of the hangover she had and walked to her room. Ramses just raised a brow and sat down, as we started to watch TV. "I'm surprised Liza didn't say anything to me... She usually chews my ass out." Ramses spoke with a laugh. "Well I guess it's because of her smashing headache." I said running my hands over Vergil's neck, still on top of him. "I'm also surprised she hasn't even gotten a new man either." He added and raised a brow looking at me. "Having fun there?" I blushed as Vergil began sitting up pushing me off gently. "Well she did have one boyfriend, but I guess she hasn't really gotten over dad so that's why he didn't last long... and it was only one year after dad died. I think she was just trying to get over him for us not to worry so much about her." I sat down crossing my arms over my chest. Bakari sighed and lay down on the other couch shrugging his shoulders. "Well it's about time she gets a new guy. She shouldn't stay stuck on dad forever. He was an amazing guy but... He would want her to be happy and she needs to find someone to make her happy. Cause you won't be here much longer Layla. You'll be off at some college and she'll be here alone." His comment made me frown. I didn't really think about leaving mom alone. "Do you get along with your parents Vergil?" Ramses spoke flipping a channel. Vergil was quiet for a moment before speaking. "My father and I get along for the most part. There is tension between us because he is the Alpha in the house and I am an Omega trying to take his place but... We are mutual with each other." I looked at him for a moment, my face blank. Alpha of the house is like the boss. Women cannot be one, unless there is absolutely no other male to be one, but women can be in charge. The Alpha is the head honcho and the Omega are the other men in the house. When my family is together, mom, Bakari, Marik, and I, Marik is the Alpha because our dad passed away and Bakari wanted nothing to do with the title. "What about Dante?" I asked crossing my legs. Vergil chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Like he gives a damn about anything. He just wants to live life and have fun. He can never be serious." Ramses shut the TV off, finding nothing and unfolded the recliner. "Mom?" Vergil paused for a moment before speaking again. "She died when I was very young." Ramses frowned and nodded, letting go of the subject. "You have a last name?" My brother asked, sitting up. "Sparda." Came the short reply. Ramses and Bakari both sat up and starred. "The Legendary Demon's son... Big name to live up to. I can understand why you want to be the Alpha now. With Alpha under your belt they should just consider you a God if you are able to beat your dad, such a powerful Demon. Shame Sparda was not titled as so." Ramses spoke with a whistle at the end. Vergil stayed quiet and I just looked at him again, giving a soft smile then turning my attention to Bakari. "Hey bro, wanna help me with the Elements? I am supposed to be practicing, but I haven't had any one good to practice with." Bakari grinned and stood up. "Hell yeah! Outside, right next to the woods. You are so going down." He laughed, walking to the back door with me right on his heels.

We got out back, me shivering because of the cold, but I knew I would warm up after a couple rounds. It was just threatening to snow. The snow should come tomorrow or Thursday on Thanksgiving! Vergil and Ramses walked outside with their coats on, sitting on a bench next to the house. "What are they going to do?" I heard Vergil ask. I turned to him and grinned. "Bakari and I are going to practice using our Elements. If you have seen that Avatar the Last Airbender show, or even the movie, then it is _kind_ of like that. No physical contact, reason being I don't know how to defend myself or fight..." I blushed slightly and stuck my hands in my pockets. Bakari drew a line with a long stick and walked on the other side of it. "Why have I never heard of this before?" Vergil asked more to himself than anyone. "Probably because Angels have a bigger aptitude for the elements than most species so only Angels practice it. Angels wanted it as a club or 'sport', but since only Angels can participate, they never allowed it. Sure some species can control one, maybe three of the Elements, but we can use all elements including Main and Break Offs. A Break Off is any Element that is not one of the main five Elements. Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and an Inner Element, are the main Elements. An Inner Elements is one that only comes out when you need it most and once that happens, you can call upon it whenever you need it. These main Elements are the Elements of the Pentacle. Like witchcraft, but not?" Ramses tried to explain as best he could. I turned to Vergil and grinned. "You might be able to control a Break Off considering your species. Or even Fire might be one for you? A normal Break Off to see in Demons are Darkness, Fire, and Disease, also called Toxic." Bakari walked up to us, deciding to chime in with his thoughts. "I can use all five main Elements, finding my Inner Element just a little after leaving home. My so called Inner Element, is Thunder. Now, Ramses can use Thunder, BUT it is not comparable in strength and power to mine." Ramses nodded. "Yes, his is more of a Thunder and Lightening mix really... Not just Thunder. Thunder is a Sound Element. When I use it, a piercing noise reaches the ears of whom ever I throw it at and they become momentarily deaf." Bakari grinned and nodded his head. "YES! And mine does that, AND can last a lot longer, but never enough to make someone permanently deaf, and mine hurts when it hits. So yes, it is a Lightning and Thunder mix. The Lightening zaps and burns skin worse than a third degree burn, but since we can all heal so well, it shouldn't be too bad after it's over." Vergil looked to me and raised a brow. "You find your fifth Element?" I shook my head and laughed. "Not yet. I have to master Earth before it'll come around. Angels have to master the first four Elements before the fifth one comes around. Only Angels have the fifth Element."

Bakari punched me in my arm, almost to where it hurt and I glared at him. "You ready or are we going to keep talking? I'm cold damnit." Bakari walked to his side and I to mine as Ramses asked if we were ready. "Two Elements per round. The least amount of movement needed, the more points. I'll keep score." Ramses spoke as we began. I summoned up Air and Fire, my strongest, Air and weakest, Fire. They appeared in front of me as two glowing balls. One red and flaming and the other a light green with clouds. At the same time mine went up, so did Bakari's. Earth and Fire. I grinned noticing I got the upper hand as he went first noticing he was not in a good predicament. Without even moving a finger, both Elements shot at me. Earth came as spikes coming up the ground and Fire as a flaming torch. I Fought Fire with Fire and sent my Fire Element towards the Fire coming at me with a wave of my hand, canceling out the two and the other Element of Air, splitting it in two. One shot of Air that went to me, raising me up off the ground to protect me from the spikes and set me down gently while the one that went to Bakari, rose him up off the ground and dropped him. "Layla leads by one." Ramses spoke. "Points are awarded. One point per turn. So I have a point and Bakari has a point at the beginning. Then Points are awarded for how they are used. Two points to Bakari for not moving a finger and none for me since I used my hands. But, since Bakari didn't hit me, he gets no points. I have one point for hitting him and a 'style' point, for splitting my Air Element in two and using it on me to protect myself. Then for winning the round, you get another point. So four points to me and three for Bakari." I said laughing at Vergil's confused look. "It is confusing, but once you do it enough, it's easy." Ramses laughed, waving his hand for the start of round two.

Our little training session went on for five rounds, Bakari winning in the end with his heavy arsenal of Elements. I lost horribly. Vergil seemed to be getting better at keeping count and chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Shut up! I only know four Elements! I should have said Bakari could only use four at the most." I walked over to Vergil sitting on his lap and put my head against his. "I've never seen you do anything amazing besides tackle a football player." Vergil just chuckled and shrugged playing with my hair. "Can you do anything amazing Vergil?" I asked glaring at him. He just smirked and raised a brow. "Well you could have found out in the shower yesterday, but you wouldn't let me. It could have been _amazing_." I blushed at that and my face reddened even more hearing Ramses laugh. I hid my face in Vergil's neck and kissed it gently. "Easy there Layla. Don't mark him... We don't need you to pull a Marik on us." Bakari said with a laugh pulling Ramses off the bench and sitting down himself. "I'm not, he's just embarrassing me..." Vergil chuckled and kissed my cheek. "No jokes now Vergil, but you are a Half Demon. What is something special that you can do?" I leaned back looking at Vergil with a questioning glance, but giving a smile. "Well... When I am in Devil form I have powers. Like Lightning shoots out of my hands. I can fly. I look pretty damn sexy." I laughed and heard Ramses chuckle too. "So Lightning you say? A rare trait... but possible for a Demon to have. Especially a Half Demon. Mind showing us?" Vergil frowned and shook his head. "I would, but I'll crash almost right after. I am still trying to increase my endurance with the Devil Trigger and after... I can last three hours as a Demon now, but I can't move after I turn back." I giggled kissing his cheek. "You can sleep on my bed, we can take a nap. You're adorable when you sleep." He rolled his eyes making me giggle again. "Well can you do anything that is amazing, but not so amazing?" Bakari asked stretching. "I know many different types of fighting styles. Karate, kick boxing, akido, tai quan do, tai chi... The list goes on. Father taught us a little after mom died..." I brightened up and remembered the time Amaya, Vergil, and I were talking about the MMA club. "You said there was a club, I want to join. I know nothing, but I want to learn karate and kick boxing." Vergil just nodded his head and gave me a slight smile. "Well join after Christmas break. That's when Dante and I teach." I nodded my head and stood up, pulling him up with me. "I will be looking forward to it."

The night ended greatly with all of us getting along and catching up. Bakari and I were exactly alike in personality so we always came up with something to talk about, it never being quiet. Just as Vergil was about to leave, Bakari spoke up. "Come over on Thanksgiving around noon for food! I expect to see ya." I looked over at him with a glare and shook my head. "Don't make it as a command. It's only if Vergil wants to." Vergil spoke up, the slightest of smiles on his face. "I will. Thank you for inviting me." Bakari gave a triumphant smile and retreated upstairs with Ramses probably to get ready for bed. I walked outside with Vergil, shivering. I saw little flakes falling and giggled. It was finally snowing. Vergil pulled the door closed and pushed me against the door, pressing his lips to mine. It was very heated and I began to forget about the freezing cold I was in. He pulled away, starring down at me and breathing heavily. "I will come Thursday as long as you come to my house for dinner around seven. Plan to stay the night too." I blushed as he smirked, feeling his lips on my head as he turned to walk to his car. I grabbed his hand and he stopped turning around to me. I wrapped my arms around him kissing his lips, mumbling against his lips. "Good night Vergil... I will see you Thanksgiving." He kissed me a little longer and pulled back with a grin on his face. "Good night Layla."


	13. Turkey, Bubbles, and Baddies

(**AN**: Hey everybody! I have finally revised ALL of my chapters! That means that this one right here, which you are about to read, is brand spanking NEW! Aren't you excited? I know I am. I am going to try to finish up this story, but make it long enough to get it to where I want it to be. It may take 5 – 10 more chapters to do it too! I want to write a second story about when they are older and I have soooo many ideas. BUT, until then, please enjoy and remember to R&R! Thank you so much for reading and sorry for such slow updates! Life is hell right now so enjoy the new chapter.)

My eyes fluttered open at the smell of food. Turning to look at the time I noticed it was only 8 in the morning and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go back to sleep. I knew the family started cooking the turkey earlier, but I guess the fact that they were starting on everything else and it was beginning to smell so wonderful made me wake up. Also I knew I should help them out at least. So kicking off the covers I walked over to my dresser, pulling out black sweat pants and a white and red baseball tee with the words 'Free Hugs' written across the front. I probably should put on something a little nicer, but I'll wait until we actually eat to do that. Might as well wear something that I won't mind getting dirty.

Jogging down the stairs I grinned, spotting Ramses and jumped on him, giving his head a quick peck before hopping off. Hearing a chuckle come from him I waltzed to the kitchen to see my mom and brother arguing over something about how to cook it or how long it was supposed to stay in the oven… I don't know. All I know is my job is to do the cranberry salad and mashed potatoes. All they had to do was get the fuck out my kitchen. Ramses let out a sigh standing next to me. "They have been at it for about two hours now… I think all they need to do is go lay down and relax for a little while. Let you get going on the cooking so we can all eat. I'm starved! Bakari won't let me eat anything because we are eating at two. Come on! I need breakfast! Or something to snack on." He pouted rubbing his head. I could only laugh walking to my parents. "Well Ramses you can be my taste tester. Especially for the cranberry salad. Let me just get these kids out of here." I laughed pushing my brother and mother out of the kitchen. "Go shut up and sit down you two! Mom, is Meg and her family coming over?" My mother just glared at her son before nodding her head and going to the bed room to lay down for a bit. She had to work tonight so she might as well just let Bakari and I handle everything while she sleeps. Ramses can't cook for shit so he'll just be sampling everything.

I turned my attention to the two men and smirked. Now it was time for them to get to work. "Ramses, seeing as how you can't cook, do you mind cutting and peeling some apples for me? Bakari can you peel some oranges then cut the red grapes in half? I'll get started on the mash." I said beginning to pull the potatoes out and get to work on them while my brothers got to work on the fruit. An hour went by and things were rolling with the potatoes and garlic was finally being mashed while the fruit was being chopped and put in the food processor. Hearing an annoying ring tone go off I sighed, walking over to my phone and picking the phone up and putting it to my ear without looking who it that called as I continued to mash the potatoes. "Hello?" I asked biting my lower lip as I added some more milk to the potatoes. "Whoa this is new. No hey baby or handsome? I'm a little hurt." Hearing Vergil's voice on the other end made me laugh and smile instantly. "Alright how about smart ass?" I asked scooping some potatoes to a spoon and giving it to Ramses who gave the thumbs up to it. Hearing slight laughter on the other end made me smile more as I walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. "When can I come over?" I smiled, hearing his key jingling in his hands as a car door shut. "Well now would be a good time. I am just getting ready to change my clothes and food is almost ready." Hearing a low chuckle and the car start up my smile widened. "I'll be over there before you know it." He said before hanging up the phone.

Pulling off my clothes I looked around for something to wear. It was a dinner with my family and friends. I had to look nice at least. Pulling on some black skinny jeans, a long blue and red plaid tank top with a gray cardigan, and some dark brown ugg boots. Rushing to the bathroom I began putting on a little makeup and heard a laugh from the bathroom door way. "You have to get all dolled up for this boy?" My brother asked watching as I put on my mascara. "No I don't, but I need to look nice because it is a nice dinner with family and friends." I stated looking over to him. He walked in and kissed my head before walking back out. "You're already beautiful sissy. I don't know why you girls have to do everything in excess though, but if it makes you happy." He chuckled walking to the room he and Ramses shared. I smiled at myself in the mirror and looked myself over. I was also going to Vergil's for dinner so I felt like I had to look nice anyways. Hearing the doorbell ring I giggled rushing down the stairs to answer it. I opened the door allowing the tall man to walk in and get out from the cold and closed the door behind me, leaning on it. "Something smells good." He said shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on the coat rack. I smiled, looking him over in his jeans and black sweater then up to his face. Feeling his hand run over my cheek I giggled popping off the door and wrapping my arms around him. Feeling his lips on mine I couldn't help, but to let out a small moan as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I felt him push me back into the door and run his hands over my sides and under my shirt as his icy fingers touched my skin. A gasp escaped my lips as he kissed my neck and began to nibble on the skin. "S-stop Vergil." I moaned trying to push him away. A growl escaped his lips as he leaned against me. "Sorry… You just smell so good." He growled. My eyes widened seeing that his were a yellow color. "Babe calm down right now." I frowned, touching his cheek gently. A small smile crossed his face as he stood up and cleared his throat trying to calm down.

"You're gonna have to explain what that was later on." I told him, grabbing his hand gently and leading him to the kitchen. Walking inside I sighed as both Bakari and Ramses gave up their duties. I walked to the food processor and looked at the half shredded fruit inside. Replacing the top I pressed the button to shred the fruit and felt Vergil close behind me. What was up with him today? I wondered, feeling his hands on my hips and pulling me against him. "What's going on Vergil?" I asked looking up to him. "Hm… You is what's going on. I didn't feel like this until I walked in." He growled, running his fingers over my neck gently and down the V of my shirt making me shiver. "W-well what about me?" I asked, trying to push his hands away. "Demons have a great sense of smell and we can tell when another is in… heat." He stated wrapping his arms around me. I blushed shaking my head as he kissed my neck again. "So your scent right now is driving me crazy. But I'm sure I'll behave." He chuckled kissing my cheek and letting me go to look at the food. I don't think that this is a good thing either… if I am to go spend the night. Maybe I should just eat dinner with them and come back home? Of course I probably have been 'in heat' when I was with him before. I guess cause we really are going out that he feels he has to share this with me?

The day went on as planned. Meg and her family came over around noon and we ate at one instead of two. I could tell Vergil was a little nervous being there, but I would rub his leg or hold his hand gently throughout the meal as everyone talked. A couple times my brother tried to involve Vergil on conversation, but he was more of a quiet type and only gave short responses and only talked when spoken to. I felt a little bad about it too… I knew things would be weird with my mom because she was particularly quiet and would eye both Ramses and Vergil from time to time and I knew Meg was scaring Vergil. She asked him all kinds of questions and some that would be personal questions too which I noticed he reluctantly answered. Leaning over to him I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek gently. "Sorry…" I mumbled watching him turn to me with knit brows. "Why are you sorry?" He asked quietly as the conversations at the table continued. "You seem a little uncomfortable and I know Meg is asking way too many questions." He chuckled shaking his head. "Don't be. I'm just… not used to being a part of someone else's family. But it's not bad." He said, running his thumb over my hand. I smiled at him and couldn't help, but to laugh and kiss his cheek again gently.

Our little lunch went by and everyone was either in the kitchen cleaning or in the living room chatting. Usually this happened after everyone ate turkey. Things would wind down and the naps would start until eating more turkey for dinner. I found myself growing tired as I finished cleaning in the kitchen with the help from Bakari and Vergil. They got along it seemed just fine. Bakari respected Vergil's… quiet attitude and was sure not to make him feel uncomfortable. As the kitchen was finally cleaned I got up on the counter and sat on it. Vergil growled walking over to me and putting his hands on either side of me. "I just cleaned that counter…" I giggled and pushed him away with my foot as he gave me a slight smile. "Don't worry I'll be sure to clean it after I get off. Do you want to leave now? I find myself getting tired already and wouldn't mind taking a nap before dinner." I said with a laugh as Vergil nodded his head. "Yeah sure we can go. Are you spending the night?" He asked running his fingers through my hair. I blushed and bit my lip in thought for a moment. "Sure I'll stay the night. It's not like I am doing anything else the rest of the day." He growled again, probably because I paused before answering and he helped me off the counter. "Let me just go and get my bag and we can head out." I trotted up the stairs laughing as Meg and her husband were passed out on the couch while my mom was nodding off and watching Meg's kids. Grabbing a small bag I prepared I ran to my brothers room and spotted Ramses lying on the bed. I ran over kissing his head quickly before walking out of the room and down the stairs to say good bye to my mother and brother before leaving with Vergil.

I knew my mom was a little upset about the fact that I was staying the night at Vergil's. She already knows I have done it before, but now that we're dating she keeps thinking he is going to pull something. Vergil doesn't seem like the type and his only problem is his anger. Other than that he is really kind, just like his father. My mom assumes all Demons are evil which is just not true. Mr. Sparda is the nicest man I know besides my father. I guess it just depends on who you deal with. An Angel deceived my father… I don't understand why my mom would just blame everything on Demons… I felt Vergil's hand clasp on top of mine and I looked to him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he drove down the dirt path to his home. I couldn't even remember getting in the car. I smiled up at him shaking my head. "My mom. I don't get why she is so uptight and old fashioned. I mean it took her forever to get used to Bakari dating Ramses and she and him definitely didn't get along. Most of the time when he was over she ended up screaming at him. So I suppose you are lucky you aren't getting yelled at, but I just wish she'd stop glaring at you is all." I shrugged squeezing his hand.

He parked his car and got out, going around helping me out. It was snowing lightly and when I got out I looked up and giggled. Where I used to live, there was never snow. It iced and caused schools to close, but none of this white stuff. "Before we go inside, do you think we can take a walk? I know I said I was tired, but I just wanna watch the snow for a while and talk with you." Looking over to him I saw him smirk and grab my hand so he could lead the way. He was taking me somewhere I just knew it. He led me into the woods by his house and helped me over logs and holding my hand so I wouldn't trip. After about ten minutes of walking he pulled me into a clearing in the woods. It was blanketed with snow and a little sunlight was hitting the ground from behind the clouds. It was quiet here the only sound being birds chirping every now and then calling out to one another. Occasionally a rabbit would sprint between the trees, but other than that it was just us two here. Feeling him let go of my hand he walked out to the middle of the clearing patting the snow on the ground. Curious, I followed after him and put my hand on his back to steady myself once I got there and looked to see what he was doing. Surprise took over me as he grabbed me and pulled me down to the ground into the soft snow. I gasped, looking up at him as he looked down at me, running his thumb over my cheek. "Hey… what is this about? I'm gonna get wet." I whined, trying to sit up, but feeling him push me back down. "Hm… I think I like the idea of you getting wet." He purred, pressing his nose into my neck. I blushed and couldn't help, but giggle. "You pervert." I mumbled, kissing his head. He chuckled looking to me and plopped himself right next to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked looking up at the sky. I hadn't really thought about that. I just wanted to go for a walk and be around him. Looking to him I reached over poking his cheek gently. He glared lightly which made me laugh and sit up on my elbow looking down at him. "I don't know really. I mainly just wanted to be with you. This is nice." I said waving my hand around. He laughed nodding his head. "It is nice isn't it? My mom brought Dante and I here all the time when dad was away on business. Of course he would come with us from time to time when he wasn't working, but it was my favorite place when I was little. Still is. We used to have picnics or water balloon fights and in the winter like this we would throw snowballs or make snowmen and snow angels." He chuckled, the side of his mouth quirking up. "I dunno… I come here to think a lot. Mostly about the future. Unlike everyone else who is gonna graduate I still don't know what I am going to do. Sure I have applied at a few colleges, but I don't know if I want to go to college and be a doctor or go to college at all. I keep thinking I want to go into international business or just travel the world for a while. You know? Just have a little fun before going back to school work." He said looking over at me. I smiled at him and got on top of him, touching his cheek. "You'll find out what you want to do Vergil. Then whatever you decide to do you will be successful. Just go with what your gut tells you to do." I said smiling down at him as his blue eyes looked to mine and then lower. That pervert… His eyes came back to mine and a chuckle escaped his lips as he caught my glare. Sitting up he kept my legs wrapped around him as he ran his hands over my back. "I have an idea on what I want to do, but I am not sure how to go about it." He shrugged pressing his head to mine. "Well you'll find a way Vergil. Just do what makes you happy. Go to college for international business. You'll get to learn new languages and see different cultures. It could be fun." I said running my hands through his hair. "Do you know any different languages?" He asked me, touching my chin gently. I hummed slightly shrugging my shoulders. "I know very little Arabic. I know your standard hello which is 'marhaban' and goodbye which is 'ma'a salama' and other little words like that, but nothing that I could talk to anyone with. Seeing as how my family is of Egyptian decent and the most common language there is Arabic, my mom thought it would be a great idea for me to learn. It is hard to speak and even harder to read. Also it's not a sexy language to learn. Although… lo lo so Italiano." Vergil quirked a brow and pressed his lips against hers. "Ah… maybe you could teach me then. How do you say devilishly good looking in Italian?" He asked making me laugh. "Diabolicamente bello. Ma tu sei pervertito un porco." He looked confused for a moment before glaring at me. "Porco sounds like pork or pig and pervertito sounds like pervert. I don't know if I like what you just said." I could only laugh and press my lips to his as I stood up and offered him a hand. "So shall we go?" He glared at me for a moment longer before taking my hand and letting me help him up.

We made our way back towards his car so I could grab my bag and then we made our way inside. The smell of food filled the air and I almost got nauseous. I suppose it is because I had just eaten a big meal. We walked into the kitchen and spotted Dante and Mr. Sparda making the Thanksgiving dinner. They both looked to me and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving Layla." Mr. Sparda said as he was stirring something in a pot. Dante walked over giving me a small hug before punching his brother playfully in the arm. "Do you need any help?" I asked them looking at what they were making. "No thank you Layla. We won't be eating until five or six and after I am done making this I am going to go take a nap before we eat. Dante will check on the food from time to time." Mr. Sparda said as Dante just nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen. "So how was Thanksgiving at your house Layla?" The older man asked as he sat down at the kitchen table with a beer in his hands. Vergil took it upon himself to continue stirring whatever was in the pot so I sat down at the table. "It was good actually. I felt bad for Vergil because he was bombarded with questions from a family friend, but he seemed to take things okay. All we do is cook in the morning, eat lunch, sleep, and then we just eat leftovers. We don't do too much on Thanksgiving." Mr. Sparda nodded looking to Vergil. "You don't have to do that Verge. Just turn off the stove and put it on a back burner. When it gets closer to dinner time I'll come and turn it back on." Vergil did as he was told as Mr. Sparda got up and threw the empty bottle away. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Make yourself at home Layla." The older male said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Vergil walked over to me, sitting on the table as he ran his hand over the top of my head. "So how are we going to spend the rest of the day?" He asked with a sly smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him while shaking my head. "No, sir. We are not doing that. Especially with what you said about me earlier." He quirked a brow before laughing. "Damn it. I shouldn't have said anything." I glared at him causing him to laugh and pull me up off the table and out of the kitchen. "Well, how about a nap, then we eat some more turkey, then we go out to the closest city to catch a movie and maybe some hookah? Then come back and relax for a while? How about that?" He asked as we reached the top of the stairs. "I'd like to go to a movie." A voice said from down the hall. I turned to see Dante leaning against the door frame to his room and couldn't help but laugh. Vergil let out a loud growl which caused Dante's smile to disappear quickly. "Oh he just misses Dae that's all. Might as well let him come along right?" I said as Dante's smile came back right away. "You've become a little traitor." Vergil said pushing me slightly. I shot him a glare which he only gave back and started pushing me towards his room. "Come on. Lets take a nap before dinner. You're getting pissy." He said as he pushed past his brother and shoved me in his room. I could only roll my eyes at how childish he was acting, but he was right. A nap before dinner did sound good.

…

After dinner I had to argue with Mr. Sparda about helping put away the dishes seeing as how I didn't get to help with any cooking. I won eventually and got to put things away while Dante and Mr. Sparda sat in the living room and relaxed while Vergil and I continued to do the dishes. I had to fight him off a couple times from him snapping the towel at me or pinning me into the counter. We had to be civilized slightly seeing as how his dad and brother was in the other room. After we finished we walked into the living room. "Hey, Dante. Let's go already. The movie is gonna start in about thirty minutes and that's how long it takes to get to the closest town with a theater." Vergil said grabbing his keys and wallet. I pulled my cardigan closer to me while Vergil helped me with my coat. Dante popped up off the couch quickly and grabbed his coat as well as we made our way out.

…

We had gotten to town in a jiffy thanks to Vergil's scary driving. It wasn't good for him to be driving like that in snow, but we all made it in one piece. I had to kiss the ground before I could do anything else first after getting out. The three of us got to the movie right as it started, skipping the beginning advertisements. So now seeing as how the movie was over, we were in search of a hookah bar. Thinking about it now, I really wanted some good bubble tea and some bubbles with my hookah! We found a nice little hole in the wall and walked inside and to the back patio. It was closed off so there was no snow, but it was still pretty chilly outside. I had to hug myself tighter to keep the cold off. We sat down in the corner and a woman came up, smiling at us. "Hi there. What can I get you? Anything in particular?" The woman asked, placing her hand on Vergil's shoulder. I glared at the hand knowing exactly what this woman was doing. Vergil cleared his throat asking for a Gatorade as did Dante and I ordered a strawberry banana bubble tea. She let her hand linger on Vergil's shoulder a moment longer before leaving to get our drinks. Dante let out a loud laugh just as the waitress got out of ear shot and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Awww poor Layla. I saw you glaring at her as she flirted with Vergil. That woman better watch herself because even if you don't look like the type to attack, you might just snap if the girl continues what she's doin."

A loud sigh escaped Vergil's lips, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. So what kind of hookah are we getting?" He asked looking at the menu. "I like anything with mint and fruity flavors. No rose please…" I said grabbing another menu and looking at some of the food. I didn't know why I wasn't even that hungry… okay maybe a little. I didn't know why, but I was always hungry. "We can get the King Tut… it's a mix of sour and sweet." Dante said eyeing the menu that I had. "Are you hungry too?" I asked with a small blush. He let out a small laugh and nodded his head. "Yes, I was looking at what they had." The waitress came back quickly as she set out drinks down in front of us. "Alrighty, is there anything else. Vergil was the first to speak. "Yes we want the King Tut with ice. Also I want pesto hummus." He said handing the woman the menu. "I'll have a gyro." Dante piqued up grabbing his Gatorade. "I want the lamb kabob. And can we get bubbles?" I asked handing the woman the menu. She nodded her head, repeated our orders and left to go get them started. Both of the boys stared at me for a moment. "Bubbles? What do you use those for?" Vergil asked, taking a sip of his drink. I giggled playing with the little tapioca balls at the bottom of my drink. "I'll show you once we get them. Now relax and warm me." I whined pulling my coat around me tighter. Vergil laughed and grabbed me, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my.

This was a rare event. He usually wouldn't do something like this in public. I was instantly warm though. This just felt absolutely amazing. Although it did get me thinking. I don't know why, but I began thinking about what he said earlier. He wanted to travel… or go to college. That meant he wouldn't be with me anymore… It made me sad a little bit and I know I just met him this year, but I didn't want him to leave me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to me tightly. I know I was being selfish and he should go out and do what he wants to do. He needs to be happy and being in Burning Springs… It didn't seem like that would happen." The waitress came back with our hookah and a couple others with our food and bubbles. I slipped off of Vergil and sat back in my seat and smirked spotting the waitress glare at me. That's right hun. You go on ahead and glare. He's all mine. As everything was set before us and the waiters left, Vergil tested the hookah real quick before handing it to me. "Alright, show us what those bubbles are for." I could only roll my eyes as I dipped the top part of a water bottle into the red solo cup they gave us and inhaled some of the smoke from the hookah. Keeping the smoke in I blew into top of the bottle, watching as the bubble began to form. Flicking my wrist the bubble came off the bottle and I had to laugh as Dante poked the smoke filled bubble, making it pop and the rest of the smoke dissolve into the air. "Whoa! Lemme try this." Dante said as I handed him the hose for the hookah. Vergil looked at me amused and shook his head. "How old are you again?" I laughed, punching his arm gently.

…

Our bubble escapades ended well into the night. We spend about three hours playing around with the bubbles and… eating practically everything off the menu. The people who worked there that were human were very surprised by this, but people who weren't human knew exactly what was going on. We were growing supernatural teenagers and needed the extra fuel… or weight. I sighed rubbing my full stomach as we walked down the street to Vergil's car. I couldn't wait to get back to the house and curl up in a ball next to Vergil and watch a movie or sleep. I am sure he has other things on his mind, but as long as I am… 'in heat' nothing is gonna happen. Sure, I can't get pregnant without him marking me, but still… I didn't know if I wanted to have sex with him just yet. Sure I've already… alright I don't need to go into details. All the thoughts were doing was making me blush. Vergil nudged me quirking a brow. "Are you alright babe?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me. I nodded my head and leaned into him, enjoying the warmth he was giving off.

As we neared the car I couldn't help, but to hug myself closer to Vergil. It was very dark and I was getting bad vibes… I just wished the other two would walk faster. I started walking a little faster in hopes of getting the other two to follow suit, but I stopped seeing a couple figures walk out from behind a building and hanging out by the entrance to the parking area. Vergil looked ahead and growled pulling me down another way with Dante following close behind. "I don't like where this is going." He growled to Dante who kept turning his head to look behind him. "Just keep walking Verge. Maybe they are waiting for some friends. The car lot is surrounded by a little chain fence we can easily step over. So after this alley we can step over and get to the car." As we exited the alley, Vergil looked down to the car lot and spotted the same figures now standing in our sight yet again. I'm with Vergil now. I don't like where this is going. Trying to lighten the mood I bit my bottom lip before speaking. "Maybe they just wanna bum some change or a cigarette off of us?" I asked nervously hugging my coat tighter to me. Vergil just pulled me close to him as Dante walked on my left as we made our way to the parking lot.

Both of the men were definitely not human and Vergil stiffened a little. I saw Dante was on edge too and just as we were about to get to the small chain one of the men stepped in front. "Excuse me. Do you happen to have any change on you? I want to get another hour in the lot, but I need to pay two dollars. Do you think you can help out?" The man asked looking between Dante and Vergil before his cold stone eyes settled on me. "Sorry, but we just recently spent all of our cash on dinner." Vergil said as he maneuvered me towards the car lot. The other man walked towards us now and smirked at us. "Well I hope y'all had a nice dinner. You should be treating such a purdy little thing just right." He said to Vergil before looking to Dante and laughing. "Well damn girl… two men paying for your dinner? Do you think I could take you out to dinner sometime?" The man asked, licking his lips. "Then afterwards I can give ya something nice for dessert. You'll even want seconds on it." He chuckled reaching for me. Vergil grabbed the man's arm, growling viciously at him. "She's mine." I heard Vergil growl making my eyes widen slightly at how angry he was. The man just laughed, getting his arm away from Vergil's death grip. "Is she now? I don't smell your scent on her. I don't see any marks on her. So right now, she is no one's property. Although I could make her mine. By her scent she is obviously in heat. All I'd have to do is mark her and fuck her and she'd definitely be mine. She has a great body, with nice hips. She'd definitely be able to give birth to many children." The man said eyeing me again. Kids? Oh no, no, no. Way too young for that. What was he anyways? The only thing that came to mind was Demon because that is what they are bred to do. They are bred to get power and to reproduce quickly.

Vergil growled again as Dante stepped in. "Sorry, but she is currently not available on that market. She's a little too young at the moment. So if you don't mind, we'd like to get to our car and get going." Dante growled as well glaring at the man. The man we first talked to stepped up to Dante and smirked. "You kids are outnumbered anyways. So let's not fight. You two are Demons, or part Demon at least. You know how it's like? Why don't we all get a go with the girl, and then you three can be on your merry way and have her back. It's only polite to share." The guy that started this all said as a couple more men came up to us as well. My eyes widened as I looked at all the men around us. They were all Demons… I could tell by how they smirked and how they gave off their scent. This was definitely not good… Especially with me being here. If it wasn't for… my situation we probably wouldn't be having this kind of problem. But like Vergil said earlier, when someone was in heat, it drove men crazy… The supposed leader came towards me a sly smirk on his face. "Come here girlie, I'll make you feel real good. Better than either of these half breeds that you are with. They don't have the skill or experience someone like me has got. You'll be begging me for more after I'm done with you." The man chuckled grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me towards him.


	14. Nothing but Trouble

(**AN**: I know in the last chapter… it was boring in the beginning. Totally not the way I was thinking it would go, but hopefully this new chapter will make up for it. Hopefully it will be more entertaining. Reviews are much appreciative. Constructive Criticism though please. I will not tolerate rude comments and it will only cause me to rant at you so be nice in the way you say things. Also it will cause me to not update for months on end… Enjoy!)

A loud crack was heard in the quiet street as Vergil's fist collided with the grabby man's nose. The man howled in pain, clutching the bleeding nose and growled. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Go get them. Get me the girl." He shouted through pained gasps. The others seemed to have just woken up and went after us. There were seven men and three of us. Very outnumbered here. Four men went after Vergil right away, seeing as how he was being more hostile while two were on Dante and one was obviously headed in my direction. I took off from the group trying to give myself some space to use my Elements. Seeing as how I am still particularly new to this, sometimes the powers I control get out of hand and I can hurt those around me.

"Layla! Behind you." I heard Dante yell as I turned to see the man hot on my heels. I stopped quickly and took a sharp left just as the man passed me up cursing under his breath. I had speed on him it seemed and I never viewed myself as fast. I knew he was a Demon the instant I looked into his eyes. He was obviously trying to change forms and I saw that his eyes were not normal… or eyes that a human would be used to seeing. Demons were taken with fire and lightening so I might as well use water or earth. They were more likely to do more damage to him. I summoned a ball of water, making the water go around the man's head. He was practically drowning, but he still took the time to come after me. I hopped back, almost getting hit in the face by his gigantic hand. I couldn't fight either. I knew the boys would have a fair chance if they were against this guy, but they were a little busy at the moment. The man grabbed me and threw me to my surprised, knocking me out of my concentration. I heard gasps coming from him as the ball of water was no longer around his head. He was getting really mad now… My eyes widened as he charged me once again and I brought up a wall of gravel in front of me just as he was about to lunge. Hearing a loud smack I dropped the wall, looking at the man laying on the ground. His head was bleeding and he was obviously passed out. Well one down at least.

Looking back over to the others I could barely tell what was going on. They were all moving so fast, but I could instantly pick out Vergil and Dante. It was… weird. They were obviously in Demon form. What did Vergil call it? Devil Trigger? He also said that it only lasted a small amount of time too and that had me worried. I could easily spot them by their colors. Their Devil Trigger forms sported the colors they wear the most with Dante in red and Vergil in blue. It is particularly hard to explain how these boys looked like… Both had what looked like long coats, red and black armor for Dante, blue and black for Vergil. Black faces with sharp teeth and glowing eyes… So much was going on that it is hard to see exactly what they looked like. Although, Vergil did stick out the most with an odd shaped head it seemed… It kind of looked like a hat, but hey, what do I know right? First time seeing this so I can't say anything. It was actually a little exciting to see them like this.

Reality snapped back to me as I felt myself being lifted over the guy I thought I knocked out. He set me on his shoulder as I tried to struggle out of his grip. This was so infuriating… I definitely did not like this man handling what so ever so I did the only thing that came to mind was reach back and gouge the man's eyes out. Sure, kicking him in the crotch came to mind first, but my legs definitely wouldn't reach because of his long torso so I didn't even try. I could have bitten him, but that would require me trying to move his hand. So gouging his eyes popped in next and he let me go thankfully. As I scrambled away I caught sight of a blue blur beginning to beat the man senseless. I looked back to see Vergil's fists hitting the man's face causing loud cracks and the man to slowly change into a more demonic form. Vergil was flipped off the man quickly and Vergil gracefully turned himself to land on his feet. A loud growl escaped his lips and he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "You need to get out of here Layla." He growled in my ear as I looked behind us to see Dante fighting off the other men as best as he could. "Layla listen! Take the keys an-"

He growled pushing me behind him as the leader attacked him. He stopped the fist from hitting him with his own hand and twisted the man's arm. The man used his other arm and hit Vergil in the jaw causing him to stagger back. I gasped deciding it was time to fight fire with fire. I brought a ball of fire to my right hand and threw it to the leader causing him to fly back a little ways. Vergil had enough time to recover from the punch and flung himself at the man. I turned just in time to see one of the goons run up to me and grab my arm. As I tried pulling away his hand came across my face causing me to see stars. I almost fell, but he pulled me up and grabbed my other arm holding me close to him. "There there girl. We don't wanna hurt you too bad now. If you struggle you might earn some ugly bruises and you don't want that do you?" I glared at the man and continued to move and brought my knee up to his groin. The man gasped and let one of my arms go allowing me to get away. That was short lived as he grabbed my arm again and spun me around. I gasped seeing his hand clutched into a fist and brought down on me, turning my world black.

…

Feeling my body jump I slowly opened my eyes… well one of them at least. I couldn't see out of my left eye, but with the one I could see out of I spotted Vergil looking very flustered looking over me. He wasn't happy that was for sure, but more worried. I cracked a small smile and winced, causing him to frown even more. I began to sit up, but I felt his hands on my shoulders and whined. "Stay down for a moment before getting up." He said causing me to pout. I looked around and noticed we were in the car and sighed. So we got out of there alright at least. I reached up slowly and touched Vergil's bruised chin gently. He grabbed my hand and pressed his lips to my fingers helping me up very slowly. Looking forward I spotted Dante driving which would probably be a rare event seeing as how this car was Vergil's baby. Feeling arms wrap around me Vergil turned my head to him and looked at me closely. "Hopefully that will start to go away tomorrow or the day after." He said touching around my eye causing me to flinch. "Or it may take a couple more days than I am thinking…" He sighed, kissing my forehead gently. I smiled slightly and hugged him. "Well obviously we got away seeing as how we are in the car, but what happened after I got KO'd?" I asked feeling Vergil's arms around me tighter.

Dante was the first to speak and so I turned my head away from Vergil to look at Dante from the rearview mirror. "After the guy knocked you out, Vergil got in a rage and… well we don't even know what happened. It's like a spike of energy shot out and caused the people around him to fly ten feet away from him. Some of the guys hit buildings, knocking them out instantly and well the others got scared and ran off. The only one that stayed was the asshole that started it all and well… Vergil knocked him into next week." I let out a light laugh and whined as even smiling or laughing caused me some pain. Dante frowned slightly and stepped on the gas more. "Well let's get you home Layla so we can put some ice on that and get you something to dull the pain. Then you can sleep it off." Vergil let out a long sigh hearing Dante and nodding his head. "Damnit your mom is gonna kill me tomorrow." Vergil said leaning his head atop of mine.

…

Upon arriving back at the house we walked inside out of the cold and to the kitchen. Vergil made me sit down as he pulled out an ice pack from the freezer and walked over to me while Dante looked for something to get me. Vergil reached to press it on my eye, but I pushed his hand away quickly. "Let me do it please… It hurts more when other people do it." I said, taking the ice pack from him which he only rolled his eyes at. Sitting down next to me he rubbed my back gently as I tentatively pressed the ice pack to my eye, causing me to whine once again. Dante came back and set a glass of water in front of me as well as two white little pills. "These are small pain killers. They will dull the pain and eventually make you very drowsy so take it when you are ready for bed I suppose. Unless if it hurts that bad to where it needs to stop." Dante said, taking a seat at the table as well. I only nodded and relaxed against the chair, keeping the ice pack pressed to my eye. "Shit…" Vergil sighed rubbing his shoulder and shaking his head. Looking over to him I quirked a brow and touched his arm. "Are you hurt too?" Vergil shook his head and gave me a slight smile. "Just a few bruises and feeling sore. I'm more worried about your mom though…" He said rubbing his head gently. "She's gonna think I beat you." I let out a small laugh, again wincing and shaking my head. "Don't worry Vergil… Just have to explain what happened is all. I won't let her hurt you." Vergil gave me a very serious look only causing me to laugh more which I regretted once again.

"What's going on?" The three of us turned hearing the sound of a tired Mr. Sparda at the entrance of the kitchen. His eyes widened some seeing me and cocked his head to the side. "What the hell happened to you Layla?" He asked, walking closer to us and taking a closer look at my black eye. "A fight… Other Demons smelled Layla and tried to get a hold of her. She got hit, but we got out of there before anything happened." Vergil stated as he rubbed my back some more. Sparda nodded his head and leaned against the table. "That's an ugly black eye there, but at least it will go away by the end of the week. If it was you and someone else Layla you probably wouldn't have been bothered, but I guess because you were in the presence of two other Demons that the men were attracted to you. Also the fact that you are…" He trailed off trying not to make me feel uncomfortable. I only nodded my head giving him a slight smile as a way of saying I understood what he was saying.

Dante scooted out from the table and stood up walking to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. "Well I've had enough fun for one night so I'm heading to bed. Good night and thanks for letting me come with y'all on your fun little adventure although I think it is the last time I go with you on one." Dante said sticking his tongue out at me and leaving the kitchen. Mr. Sparda was right behind him with a quick good night and I felt myself getting tired too. "Let's get some sleep baby." Vergil said kissing my head before standing up and pulling me with him. I quickly took the pill that Dante left for me, bringing the water bottle with me as we headed up to Vergil's bedroom. "Well the first night I get to sleep with you in your bed." I said with a giggle as I put the ice pack down and sitting on the floor I took off my booties. Vergil changed quickly turning up in a muscle shirt and long pajama pants. He crawled on the floor to me, pressing his lips to mine which eagerly greeted him. He pulled me close as his hands got me out of the cardigan and slowly started lifting my top up and over my head, being careful of my eye. His lips found my neck, sucking the skin slightly causing me to moan and try to pull away from him. He only let out a growl and leaned back some. "Baby, calm down I am not going to mark you. When a Demon marks another it is with a bite so unless you feel my teeth really sink into you, you are fine." He said leaning his forehead against mine as he began to unbutton my pants and tug them down. I leaned back, laying down and lifting my hips so he could take them off easier.

Picking me up and tossed me on my back onto the bed, crawling on top of me. "No no Vergil. I'm getting tired." I said with a laugh as he continued where he left off, kissing and sucking on my neck. I honestly didn't know how much longer I was going to stay up. The pills were finally taking effect as the pain in my eye ceased and I was getting very tired. His lips traveled to the valley of my breasts, as he squeezed them gently and began to kiss the skin. I let out a soft sigh, tilting my head back and enjoyed the sensations he was giving me. Pulling down the cups of my bra I felt the cold air hit my skin and I let out a loud gasp, reaching up to cover my cold skin. I heard Vergil chuckle as I felt his lips extremely close to my erect nipples and let out a soft moan, biting my bottom lip gently. Feeling his mouth around one of them I let out another moan as I arched my back, pushing up into him. His tongue swirled around the erect bud and then he released it. I whined, feeling the cold air hit my skin as his mouth latched on to the other one for a moment as well. One hand gently massaged the breast he had just neglected as his other hand traveled down my stomach. His mouth soon followed after that hand, exposing me to the cold air once again. As his fingers slid under the top of my panties and his tongue ran over my navel, my world went black once more.

…

Feeling cold I curled into a little ball next to the warmth that was next to me. Why was I so fucking cold?! I screamed in my head as I reached for more blankets and pulling them around me. I felt arms wrap around me, engulfing me in even more warmth than before. This was great. I loved the cold because it allowed me to snuggle with whoever was with me. It just so happened to be the best, snuggle buddy ever, but I would never tell him that to his face. He'd be embarrassed. I slowly opened my eyes, yes eyes and looked up at the huge body that was hugging me. My eye felt much better and I could open it a little better than last night, but it was still hard to see. I noticed he was still sleeping and giggled to myself. He looked too cute right now and I didn't want to move too much in fear of waking him up, but I felt the sudden urge to use the rest room.

Carefully slipping out from him I noticed I was in one of his sweatshirts. It must have been his football one, because the only other people I have seen that were wearing these was the team. Since they made it to playoffs, they have been practicing well into the break so they all received sweatshirts for the cold weather. Taking my mind off football I made my way to the hall and to the bathroom to relieve myself. As I was washing my hands I looked myself in the mirror and cringed. I must look way worse than I had the day before. My eye wasn't the dark purple most black eyes were, it was actually black. Then I noticed the red in the white of my eye and knew I must have popped a blood vessel. I looked horrible and frowned greatly. If I looked worse yesterday then I don't know how Vergil could have kissed me like he did… I know I wouldn't have if I were him. Pouting I walked out of the bathroom and running into Dante. He smiled down at me, but it was instantly wiped from his face. "What's wrong Layla? Does your eye hurt again?" He asked, tilting my head up to him and cringing as well at my eye. "Um… well the good thing about it is that it is opening. Looked like you popped a vessel though." He said, touching around the eye and stopped once I flinched. "Sorry." He said sadly. I shook my head and sighed. "Well I know I'm never going out again with you two when I'm… yeah. You two are trouble." I said playfully making him laugh. "Us trouble? You must be mistaking." He said with humor in his eyes. I could only laugh and ran a hand though my hair. "Well I'm gonna go wake the sleeping prince. Bathroom is all yours." I said with a curtsy as I walked back towards Vergil's bedroom. "Prince? Bah, if he's a prince then he's the Prince of Assholes." I could only laugh as I shut the door behind me.

I looked over to the bed, seeing Vergil was already awake. He looked very tired and he gave me a lazy smile as he saw me walk in. I walked over slowly and sat next to him only to be pulled into his lap. "You fell asleep on me last night." Vergil growled, nuzzling his nose into my neck. A chill ran down my spine from the heat of his breath as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Sorry about that… Those pills got to me." I said, pressing my lips to his hair line. He pulled me into straddling him as he cupped my face gently, looking at my eye. He frowned kissing my forehead gently. "I'm so sorry I let that happen…" He said, looking from my eyes to my lips. "Don't feel like it's your fault Vergil. It's not so you have nothing to worry about." He laughed lightly shaking his head. "Oh, but I do. Your mom is going to kick my ass when she sees that." I kissed him gently, standing up and smiling at him. "I'll protect you handsome." I said with a sly smirk while walking to his dresser. Pulling open one of the drawers I looked inside and Vergil stood up quickly, pulling up the back of my sweatshirt and grabbing my hips, running his fingers over my skin. I shuddered slightly as he looked at my rear end. "Hold on Layla. I'll be right back."

I watched as Vergil walked out of the room and quirked a brow. Wait for what? He was just checking out my ass so why did I have to wait? I sighed, walking back to the bed and plopping down on it. Hearing the door open, I sat up quickly and saw Vergil walk in with a few clothes. I quirked a brow at him and he smiled lightly. "Here, these should probably fit you." I took the clothes that were handed to me and glared slightly. "Past girlfriend's clothes?" I asked rather angrily. "No, my mother's." He said walking over to his closet pulling out a blue flannel plaid shirt and some light jeans. I frowned slightly and looked at the clothes. Taking off the sweat shirt I grabbed looked at the clothes presented. A sweater dress and black leggings. At least I would be warm. I pulled on the black leggings first and they fit easily. Of course they would because they stretched. I frowned, feeling I was a bit big for these clothes all of a sudden. Picking up the purple sweater dress I held it up against me. It looked like it would fit. Slipping on the purple v-neck dress I smiled as it hugged me. Not a big fan of sweater dresses, but this was nice.

Feeling arms wrap around me I looked up and smiled as Vergil hugged me tight. "Well I am happy they fit. Now you don't have to wear any of my clothes. You'd be too cold in anything I'd have to give you." I laughed slightly shaking my head. "Um… Vergil. I was just looking through your dresser, because you did that at my house. I was just curious as to what you had stashed away. Remember, I brought a bag with some clothes?" He blinked and growled slightly running a hand through his hair. "I-I knew that…" He grumbled, pulling me towards the door and out of the room and down to the kitchen. Mr. Sparda was making omelets with leftover turkey it seemed. The elder man looked to us smiled, back to the omelet, then back to me. He eyed the clothing a moment and cleared his throat. "Ah… good morning you two. Those clothes… they look nice on you Layla." He smiled lightly before going back to the cooking. "Ahh… I hope you don't mind." I said shyly running my hand though my hair which surprisingly didn't look bad this morning. "Oh I don't mind. I was… going to throw them away eventually…" He said rather sadly it sounded and plated the omelets for us. "Breakfast is served." He said with a smile now. We walked to the table sitting down and beginning to eat.

Dante walked in not long after and sat next to me rubbing his head. Mr. Sparda cleared his throat before speaking. "Ahh… last night. Where were you parked that made you run into that gang?" He asked, setting a plate down in front of Dante and sitting at the table as well with a plate of his own. "Towards downtown where the big movie theater is. We parked in a free lot so we had to walk about twenty minutes to get to the theater." Dante said, taking a bite of food. Mr. Sparda looked to Vergil quirking a brow. "Did you kill any of them?" I choked hearing him ask that and reached for my glass of juice Vergil had gotten for me. "Sorry about the question Layla. With you being an Angel something like that would make you a little nervous. It's just in a Demon's nature to kill whomever goes after our… significant others." He said explaining his reasoning's. I knew he wanted to say mate, but that would also make me feel weird seeing as how we haven't had sex yet. I nodded my head slowly and took another bite of the breakfast in front of me. Vergil grabbed my leg gently under the table and spoke up. "No, I didn't have the chance to… I had some kind of energy spike which threw a majority of the gang away from us, sending them running and then I began beating the leader to a pulp. I didn't get to finish because Dante told me that Layla was passed out with a black eye. Instead I ran over to check on her and he got away." Vergil explained squeezing my leg again.

Reaching down I grabbed his hand and leaned back because I finished up my omelet. "Next time I see him, he won't be so lucky." I gasped lightly hearing Vergil and shaking my head. "Y-you can't." I said slightly worried. Sparda just chuckled lightly shaking his head. "Layla, Demons are much different than Angels. All Supernaturals do not abide by same laws. Demons have their own separate laws just like Angels, Vampires, and every other species. Now it's different when a Demon kills a different species, there are other laws that come into effect, but Demon killing Demon, there are few laws against it. Demons are very possessive creatures and when their mate is in danger they react to instinct." I frowned slightly, nodding my head. I mean I understood that we all have different laws and I guess just how we grow up and who we grow up with determines how we act. Vergil leaned over kissing my head and smiling lightly. "Don't worry… that's if I ever see them again." He said, kissing my neck gently making me push him away. It was so embarrassing that he would do that in front of his family.

Our little breakfast went on without any further discussion about the incident ended. Mostly that was discussed was the fact of my mother ripping Vergil a new one. Both Dante and Sparda teased him about it and it even went down to Sparda saying he would give my mom a call if that was needed. Of course it wouldn't be necessary because I would handle her… Vergil seemed unconvinced. After breakfast I took it upon myself to clean up for them with all of them protesting. It was kind of nice having them want to make me comfortable. Of course I was a guest, but these men protested so ferociously on me helping that all I could do was sit and watch as they cleaned up. Sparda was a very attractive man I could not argue with that. I sort of couldn't wait to see what Vergil and Dante would look like at that age. Vergil walked over to me, eyeing me suspiciously. He leaned down in my line of view making me jump. Glaring at me he placed his hands on the table and quirked a brow. "What were you looking at?" He asked, glaring at me some more. I could only giggle and grab his chin gently. "Just admiring your dad. You are going to look fucking gorgeous forever." I said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Well it's nice to know you are checking out my father…" I could only laugh again and pressed my lips to his gently. He smiled lightly and pulled up. "Well let's get you home babe… I might as well tell your mom what happened." He said with his brows knit together making me laugh once again.

I stood up, making my way upstairs to get my bag from his room. I didn't want to go home just yet, but I knew Vergil needed some rest because he had practice tomorrow and I wanted to spend a few more hours with my brother before he and Ramses left. They weren't much of shoppers… well they were, but they did just about everything online and that big day was Monday instead of today which was Black Friday. There was no way in hell any of us were going to leave for shopping anyways… I made my way down the stairs to see Vergil leaning against the door in a coat. He grabbed my coat and held it open for me to slip into which I was happy about. It brought a blush to my face even. I caught him smirking at me as he tilted my chin up to him. "Oh… if only you didn't fall asleep on my last night. I would have had so much fun with you." He said pressing his lips to mine. I pulled away after a while my face as red as it could be. "W-well I don't understand why? I look horrible right now with this black eye. I don't know how you can even kiss me." He frowned at me grabbing my chin gently. "Layla… Just because you have this blemish doesn't take anything away from your beauty. I think the black eye is quite sexy really. It shows me that you are strong and you can handle it because I know a few that would be whining about that all the time, but you don't even talk about it. I know it's hurting you, but you are being strong. I like that. So just because you have this does not mean I am not attracted to you." He chuckled pressing his lips to mine once again. I could only smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him lift me off the floor momentarily, before setting me back down and opening the door. "Now let's get you home."

…

We were already at my house waiting at the front door. Every time I try to reach for the door knob Vergil pulls my hand away or growls when I get too close. I can only roll my eyes at him. After he took a few more breaths it seemed, he finally allowed me to unlock the door and open it, walking inside. Vergil stayed unnecessarily close to me as I looked inside. I heard voices from the kitchen and started walking towards them. "Hello! People in the kitchen?" I shouted hearing a few hellos and yes's. Just as I was about to turn the corner Vergil grabbed me again and quirked a brow. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "Don't worry babe… I'll protect you from them if they try to blame everything on you." I said, kissing him once again. He smiled reluctantly as I grabbed his hand and walked into the kitchen.

After a couple hello's, gasps were heard. I frowned instantly seeing my mom, Meg, Stacy who was another friend of theirs, and my brothers all with shocked faces. Bakari rushed over quickly grabbing my face and making me look up at him. "What happened to you sissy?" He asked, looking from Vergil and me. "Last night we got in a bit of a scuffle…" I said pulling my face from him. He turned his attention to Vergil and glared. "A scuffle huh? This is more than that, why did-" I had to cut him off before he accused anyone… "Bakari! It wasn't with him! We went to a movie last night and as we were making our way back to the car-" I wanted to faint hearing my mother. She was already up in front of Vergil who was obviously nervous. "What did you do to my daughter?! How dare you show your face in my house? How could you do this to a poor girl?" Vergil tried many times to speak, but was being backed into a corner with my mom pushing her finger at him. I started pulling her away telling her to stop, but she kept ignoring me. I could only let out an aggravated sigh as I stepped between her and Vergil, keeping myself close against Vergil. "Ma'am." Vergil spoke loudly, standing up straighter. "I would like to inform you on how this happened. Last night my brother, Layla and I went out to a movie and upon walking back to the car a group of thugs prevented us from getting to the car and wanted Layla. My brother and I fought them off even though we were outnumbered. I couldn't prevent her from getting the black eye obviously, but I did prevent her from getting raped. I did not do this to her. I would never hurt Layla like that." He stated, making me smile as I looked up to him. "It's true mom… He didn't do this to me some thug did last night who was trying to get me to stop struggling. Vergil was only helping me."

My mother let out a long sigh looking up at him and then to me. She stood up straight and looked directly to Vergil. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions Vergil. All I heard was that you two were involved in a scuffle and I thought the worst. I apologize." Vergil's mouth fell open slightly as he nodded his head. "It's alright ma'am." He said smiling to her ever so slightly. My mom looked to me and touched my face gently frowning at the black eye. "Does it hurt baby? Do you need an ice pack and some medicine?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded my head as she turned around and made her way back to the kitchen. My brother and Ramses stood at the doorway smiling lightly. Bakari made his way over to Vergil clapping him on the shoulder. "Thank you for watching after her. You're a good guy and sorry I was going to do the same thing and accuse you as well." Vergil nodded his head lightly and looked down at me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him, pushing Bakari's hand off of him. "Quit touching him Bakari. I know he's good looking, but he's mine." I giggled, pressing my head into Vergil's chest. Bakari rolled his eyes and turned back to Ramses walking into the kitchen. I looked back up at Vergil, smiling at him. "Thank you for the nice time. Besides me getting punched and falling asleep on you." He smiled and let out a quiet laugh. "Don't worry about it babe. We'll have many more nights together, which I hope you won't be falling asleep on." He purred lightly, kissing me one more time. "I should go… and thank you for protecting me from your mom there. I thought she was going to rip my balls off and gouge my eyes out." I laughed, leading him to the door, knowing that is where he was going next. "Any time. I'll see you Monday at school. Love you Verge." I said, pulling him down to me once again. "Love to too Layla." He growled playfully before walking out of the house leaving me alone with my over protective family.


	15. The Blue Coat

(**AN**: Salute! This will be my last apology for updating a late chapter. I have a life filled with studying and working and so I will only get back to adding new chapters and writing when I have absolutely nothing else to do! So in the upcoming chapters, if they take months to come up, I am sorry. Just going to have to deal with it. I understand how mad some people can get because I get mad when my favorite authors take forever to update as well, but now I UNDERSTAND why it takes them forever to update. Anyways, enjoy the story. It might be a little long and boring in the beginning, but JUST READ IT. I'm actually getting to a plot and some kind of DMC action eventually so quit harpin.)

The weeks dragged on… and I mean dragged on! We already had a taste of a long break for fall and everyone was ready for Christmas break with two weeks of freedom. Other than the last and FINAL football game that would be going on this Saturday, the second day of winter break with Thursday being our last, midterms was tearing everyone apart. Well at least it was for me… I have always hated taking tests and get anxiety as I take them. I do well on them a majority of the time if I studied, but I was still a nervous wreck when taking them. Test in general freaked me out. It is Sunday the seventeenth of December and I am furiously studying for my French midterm which is tomorrow. I love the class and know what is going to be on the test already, but I am still psyching myself out. French is way easy for me since I already knew Italian and some Spanish. These three languages all resembled each other so it was easy to pick out what I needed. Just the spelling part got to me and where certain accents go.

I jumped hearing my phone ring and picked it up without even looking at the name. I was just too stressed and really didn't want to talk on the phone. "Bonjoure." I said, hitting my face at the greeting. "Ahh… I thought you only knew Italian and some Arabic?" Hearing Vergil's voice made me smile instantly. I haven't seen him much since school started again. He was always busy with football practice and then when he wasn't practicing he was doing school work at home. Then in our Health class he would usually sleep! That jerk… but I understand why he sleeps. He's tired. I am just happy he took the time out of his day to call me. "Sorry babe, I am studying for my French test tomorrow… Been looking at these words all morning. What's up?" I already heard the car keys and couldn't help, but laugh. "Hey, do you think it would be okay if I came over and we could study the Health review? We have the test tomorrow too remember?" He said. I wanted to cry. I completely forgot about it. "Yes, please come by. I forgot we had it tomorrow!" I said, already looking for my health notes and review. "Alright Layla, I'll be over in a few."

Hanging up the phone I looked around my room and wanted to scream. It is a mess! Vergil isn't a neat freak, but I am pretty sure he wouldn't want to study in here. I scrambled around my room, making the bed, picking up empty wrappers and throwing them in the trash, putting clean clothes away where they were supposed to go and then throwing the dirty ones in the full clothes hamper. I saw myself in the full length mirror on the back of my door and shrieked. Under both my eyes it was almost as black as how it was with the black eye I got on Thanksgiving. Luckily that thing healed up pretty quick and I was momentarily popular as both Dante and Vergil bragged about how I 'beat up' the guy who did it to me using my Elements. Running to the bathroom I tied up my hair in a messy bun before washing my face really good. My mom walked by, quirking a brow at me, making me sigh. "Baby, you are stressing yourself out about these tests. With how much you have studied, you will do perfect on them. Now calm down and relax for a little while." I shook my head quickly, taking my hair down and fixing it up a little. It's still messy, but it looks cute enough. "I forgot I had the Health test tomorrow, but luckily Vergil is coming over to help me study. Maybe he can help me with French too and read me the flash cards or something." I said as I prepared my tooth brush.

"He hasn't been by in a while. Are you two okay?" She asked, leaning against the bathroom door frame. I nod my head as I clean my teeth quickly and almost violently. I still needed to get dressed… "Yes, he just has been busy with football. I'm surprised he is coming over to study I thought he would have practice." I said pulling off my top and sweatpants, throwing them in the dirty clothes hamper that was in the bathroom as well. I seriously needed to do some laundry. My mom only nodded and smiled at me, taking the hamper. "Since you have been stressing yourself out with these tests, I'll do your laundry. Finish getting ready and I'll send Vergil up when he knocks." She said, making her way downstairs. My mom has been very kind when talking about Vergil recently. I am assuming since he saved me. Maybe she is finally realizing that not all Demons are bad?

After putting on very little mascara I made my way to my room, shutting the door behind me. I was freezing and being in my underwear was not making things any better. I pranced around the room looking for what I could wear and pulled on some blue skinny jeans, a couple undershirts, a tee shirt, and a long sleeved purple shirt to keep me warm. Mom has the heater on at least, but I could put on a little more like a sweat shirt, but instead I had my blankets. I moved my laptop and books to my bed, wrapping myself in my blankets. Just as I sat down, my door opened and Vergil walks in. He looks as gorgeous as ever with those blue eyes shining and an actual grin on his face. It was a nice sight. Every time we spent a day together or even five minutes he was grinning instead of smirking or glaring like he would with other people. Dante even pointed it out to me a while back ago. It made me feel special to be able to make this handsome young man smile. Shaking my head some I looked to Vergil and quirked a brow. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" I say, pulling my laptop up to me and fiddling with it. Hearing a laugh I watch his bag drop on the floor as he lay out on the end of my bed. "What? Then miss out on the chance of seeing you naked? Not a chance." He laughs looking at me and kicking off his boots. Now snow is in my room…

I watch as he slowly crawls over to me, closing my laptop, setting it on the ground then spreading my legs to get up to my stomach. I instantly blushed at this, but he continues north and peeks at me pursing his lips. Rolling my eyes I lean down to kiss him for a moment before he lays his head on my leg and wrapping his arms around me. "You are so weird…" I say, running my hands through his hair. He looks nice and warm in jeans and a sweatshirt. He probably has a few more layers underneath as well, but he isn't bothered by the cold. Ignoring me he reaches over, opening up his backpack and plopping a few books onto the bed. "You have such a fucking small bed… I should have made you come over to my house." He says, sitting up and pulling me into his lap as he fiddles around with the books looking for what he wants. Pulling out the Health review he dangles it in front of my face. "Lucky for us this should be the easiest test we have to take. It's common sense really." I could only laugh grabbing his review. "So why did you have to come here to study?" Pressing his nose to my neck he latches on, sucking the skin for a moment making me shiver. "Because I feel like I haven't been able to spend time with you and this is a great way to do it. We get to kill two birds with one stone." I roll my eyes leaning back and getting myself off of his lap. "Fine, fine. Let's do this thing. It won't take us long to review this actually, so that's a good thing. I'll get more time to study for French." Vergil growled some and lay out on my bed. "I thought you would have said more time to hang out with me." Sticking my tongue out at him I roll up his review and swat him on the head. "Shut up and let's get this done already."

…

After about two hours of studying for the health test I lay out on my floor with a growl. This would have gone much faster if Vergil would have actually _done_ his review. Sure it was common sense, but instead I had to help him fill it out and there was no way in hell I was just going to give him the answers. He needed to know this shit more than me apparently. Even though I had to help him out more than helping myself out, we got his review done. Helping him out actually gave me a chance to study it a little as well, so I know I'll ace it… even though I'll be freaking out when taking it. Shutting my eyes for a moment I let out a long sigh and placed my hands on my stomach. "Bleh… that was troublesome… We'll ace this test for sure though. I still need to study for French…" I heard my bed creek and then heard Vergil rummaging through his bag. "Well I can help you with French if you have note cards or something." He seemed like he wanted to say more, but there was a pause. I peeked over at him as he picked up my book and looked through it. A wide smirk was on his face and I could only roll my eyes. He is up to something that's for sure.

Standing up he looks over me holding out a hand. "I even have an idea of making you want to get the answers right too." Taking his hand and getting up I eye him carefully. "What the hell are you thinking about?" He just laughs shaking his head. "Take off your clothes." He says, grabbing my desk chair and rolling it towards the bed, taking a seat. "What?" I asked him confused and a little embarrassed. "Take off your clothes." He repeats, placing the book in his lap and eyeing me with a slight smirk. I growl, pulling off my jeans, shirts, and undershirts. "Take off your underwear too." He says, finding my review within the book and eyeing it. "But it's cold and why do I have to take off my clothes. I need to study!" I catch his eyes staring into mine and I freeze. They weren't menacing… more like strict. Like he'd do something about it if I didn't take off the clothes myself. I slowly slip off my bra and panties, covering myself up with my comforter on the bed. "Good. Now to tell you why I wanted your clothes off. I will ask you how to say certain things in French. Meaning I'll give you the English, you give me the French, got it? Every time you give me the right answer, I'll reward you. If it is wrong, you'll have to put clothes on." I quirk a brow at him. Reward me how is what I wanted to ask, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer to that.

I watched as he flips the pages looking at everything. "Blue." He says, making me roll my eyes. So easy… but so him that it also made me giggle a little. "Bleu." I say quirking a brow at him making him nod. He moves over to the bed, planting a quick kiss on the top of my head. I am assuming that was the reward? "Yellow." He says, eyeing me a moment and quirking a brow. "Jaune." Tilting my head up, he plants a kiss behind my ear making me giggle a little again. If it is like this, I don't think I mind too much. "How are you?" He asks running his finger down my shoulder. "Comment etes-vous?" I say eyeing his hand. He presses his lips to mine and I smile, kissing him back gently. A gasp escapes my lips as I felt the comforter being pulled from me and whine. "Vergil, it's too cold." I only hear a growl before I shut up instantly. The last time Vergil growled was when we were confronted by those thugs and I didn't really want to argue after hearing that before. I know he would never do anything to me, but I still didn't want to risk it.

Feeling the mattress shift he was leaning up against the headboard, pulling me against him, my back hitting his chest. I blush, crossing my legs and crossing my arms over my chest. This is embarrassing. "I missed you so much." He says, tapping his fingers on my stomach gently. "Um… Tu m'as tellmente manqué." I said, biting my lower lip. His hand comes up, moving my arms away from my chest as he begins to gently knead one of my breasts. I gasp, trying to pull his arm away, but he pinched my nipple causing me to yelp. The pinch hurt, but also felt good. Maybe I would like this. "Can I help you?" He says moving his hand to my other breast and gently plays with my nipple as well, causing me to moan. "Puis-je vous aider?" I say between shallow breaths as he nods his head, pressing his lips to my neck and shoulder. He brings both of his hands up, after setting down the paper and uses his legs to spread my own. I whine, wanting to close them, but he has me pinned. His arms are around mine while he teases me and his legs trap mine to the bed. "I love you…" He says hugging me tighter to him and kissing my back. I gasped hearing him say that. How he said it was… different. Like he actually meant it. No, I am probably jumping to conclusions. I love him and I know he loves me, but I know we don't _love_ each other. It's too soon. We have only been dating what, three months? "Je t'aime." I moan feeling his fingers travel lower and to the apex of my thighs. I toss my head back on his shoulder as I feel one of his fingers hook inside, moving around lightly.

I hear a sharp intake of breath on his part as he pushes the paper aside and presses his lips to my shoulder. One hand of his continues to massage my breasts while the other hand teases me on the inside. He is slow at first, moving his finger in and out and angling it to where he was driving me crazy. I let out another moan as I feel him hit my spot. Again and again with one finger. When he removes his hand I whine wanting more once again and he surprises me when pushing in two fingers. "How's this?" He asks, pressing his lips to my jaw and running his tongue over my neck. I buck my hips in response to his other finger and grab onto his hair. I feel him smirk against my neck as he continues his small assault on me. Oh how this makes me want more. More of him. I hear him chuckle as I let out a strangled cry. I have to be quiet. It's bad that my mom is just downstairs and I know she would NOT be happy if she caught us like this. "S-stop. My mom." I gasp, pressing my head back onto his shoulder. I hear another chuckle from him which makes me whine as he pushes his fingers faster. In and out, in and out. I bite down on my bottom lip and try to get away from him now, but he won't let me. I don't want to move, I want to keep going, but-

I gasp again as he removes his fingers from me, grabbing the review and moving to my chair. He tosses the comforter over me and leans back in the chair. Just seconds later my mom walks in making me blush and hide under the covers even more. "How's studying going?" My mom asks, sitting on the corner of my bed. I curl under the blankets some more, hoping my mom doesn't try to get under with me which is what she usually does, but with a guest here, she probably won't. "G-good." I stutter putting my face in the covers. "We just got done studying for our Health test and now I am helping her with French… or trying to at least." Vergil says as he flips through the review with a slight smile. How the fuck can he look so calm? My mom smiles and stands up once again. "So would y'all like something to eat or drink? I am getting ready to make cookies so if y'all get done you can come help me. If not I can bring a plate up here after a while." She says standing up and walking back to the door. "Sure mom, we'll be down in a little bit." I say as she exits the room. Vergil glares at me a little, but can only laugh. "Weaseled your way out of this yet again." He says with a huge grin. "One day we'll be able to continue without interruptions." He smirked, standing up and handing me my clothes one at a time. I wanted to cry at how Vergil had gotten me so worked up and now I would have to deal with this for a while now.

After I had gotten dressed we made our way down the stairs to help my mom make some cookies for her coworkers at work and then just some for the house. It was a little goody bag she liked to do every year. When making the cookies, Vergil was quiet for the most part. He usually was around my mother, but it probably was because he was still a little frightened on what she would do if he ever hurt me. Although with the baking, he did warm up a little. It was something he did particularly well and my mom had even praised him for it. He and my mom did the mixing, while I set the timers, took the cookies out, and made the icing we would be using to put on them. "Where did you learn to bake Vergil? I know you can look at the back of the box, but when I need to triple batches and such you know exactly what to do without even looking at the amounts!" Vergil chuckled quietly shrugging his shoulders. "My mother loved to cook and bake and when she passed away… Dante and I took it upon ourselves to learn how to do so since father was depressed from her passing." I smiled lightly hearing him talk about his mother. I knew it was hard for him. This woman that he… and his family idolized so much was just taken rudely from them. Just like my father was taken from us. To be honest though, even when I do miss him like crazy, I felt like I didn't miss him as much as Vergil misses his mother. I knew there was no way to gauge that, but that's what it made me feel like, causing me a bit of guilt.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I focused on the last few batches of cookies that they had made and Vergil began icing the sugar cookies. We finished the cookies with no icing to spare, probably because my mom and I either kept eating it or it being all over Vergil and I. Our faces were caked in the sticky icing and every time my mom was turned around or in the other room, Vergil took his chance to press kisses all over me or even to… disgustingly lick me like a dog to get the icing off my cheek. It made me giggle in an annoyed and grossed out way. We eventually had all of the cookies in baggies or on plates and mom even made a gigantic plate for Vergil to take home with him. Seeing how it was evening and we had tests to study for Vergil decided to take his leave. I helped him out to the car, bundled up in one of my coats and helped bring the cookies out to his car. After throwing his bag inside, he turned to me, pressing soft lips upon me. "I'll see you tomorrow in Health. Good luck on your French final too. You'll do fine." He chuckled taking the cookies from me and giving me one last kissed before hopping in the car and taking off.

…

So far the week went by boring enough. We had two full days on Monday and Tuesday and then Wednesday and today were half days. Midterms were over, but I wanted to cry when I found out that I STILL needed to do some Christmas shopping. Christmas was just a few days away and I hadn't even gotten Vergil anything for Christmas. Dae and Shigure who I often called Miya because of her last name, noticed my distress and shook their heads. "Why did you even wait this long?" Dae asked as we waited around her car after school. "I don't know Dae, I have been crying over midterms and then it is way easier to shop for family and girls… not boys. I wouldn't even know what to get him!" I whined kicking up some dirt. Miya sighed and shook her head before letting out her idea. "Well we can go into the city and see if we can find anything? It's going to be busy, but I am sure we can find something. If I were you I'd just wear some nice lingerie and meet him in his bed." Miya growled a little when Dae punched her in the arm and I laughed nervously. As much as I would love to… I don't think that's what I wanted to give him just yet. I mean we always get interrupted as it is so it didn't seem like it was going to be happening anytime soon. "I agree with Miya though Lala, you should totally get something to make him want you hard. I mean what guy wouldn't want a good fuck for Christmas?" I scowled a little at Dae's vulgar language and shook my head once again. She was supposed to be a sweet Angel! She was totally hanging around Dante way too much. "Ugh… just get in you two. We'll go to town now and help you find something for Vergil." Dae said, hopping into her sporty pink car. I saw Miya pale, probably because she had to hop into the car full of pink fluff and I could only laugh, getting in behind the older girl.

The last time I had gone to the city was when I was with Dante and Vergil. I kind of wanted to avoid it as much as possible and that was mostly because I didn't want to encounter those guys with Vergil again. I knew he would really hurt the men if he ever saw them again. The night of our attack made me look at Vergil in a whole new light. I didn't think that Vergil would even be capable of… well killing someone. I mean sure, Demons could along with any other species, but just imagining Vergil taking someone's life made me shiver slightly. I guess I still felt he was harmless because he was still part human too. He seemed so carefree and fragile when he was with me and smiling or even sleeping. Yet the other night showed me a whole other side of him. I should have seen the warning signs I suppose when Vergil ripped Ronnie off of me at the party. He was looking out for what he thought was his. I am not owned by him whatsoever, but I was still his and he was mine.

Getting pulled from my thoughts by Dae's talking I found out that she had gotten Dante a gun cleaner and a fancy one at that. Of course she and her family had money so she got the top of the line. She also got him an iPod since he was complaining his had broke. I felt bad. I didn't have too much money seeing as how I didn't have a job and the money I had was from me babysitting Meg's kids since we arrived in town. Seeing as how I really didn't have much money I would probably have to charge everything to my credit card. Lucky for me, the card I got doesn't have any late fees until after six months and it's only been two. So I have less than four months to find a job in little Burning Springs to pay back however much I would spend today. Finding a job was going to be quite difficult though…

It seemed like we looked for a parking spot somewhere for about two hours and finally found a spot. Dae was scared having to parallel park, but she did just fine! A lot better than what I would have had done. The streets were busy and every store we walked into was busy as hell. Dae eventually had to drag me into a lingerie shop seeing as how that was the only thing that had anything left. "Okay Lala, Vergil's favorite color it seems is blue so we need to find you something blue to wear. Plus, with your lightly tanned skin, blue would look good on you." She said, walking through the stores looking at the different kinds of bras, bustiers, and underwear. I tried protesting the whole entire time, but was told to shut up and try stuff on. Miya just laughed as I obeyed Dae after getting a death glare from the tiny girl. Now it made me think she must have gotten it from Vergil, or the fact that Dae had to be strict around Dante and keep him in line. I eventually had picked out a blue satin bustier with black sheer around the torso and blue sequence going down the black sheer fabric and picked out a black sheer thong. This was so embarrassing to buy getting little winks from the girls behind the counter and telling me good luck. Well there went a hundred dollars. Thankfully I had sixty saved up so I paid for some in cash at least.

"Well problem solved!" Miya stated excitedly. "All that's left is to do the deed and boom, happy Vergil." I still whined, wishing I could have gotten him more, but let out a sigh nodding my head. I felt like a bad girlfriend because I couldn't give him a gift he could use every day. I knew he would be very happy with having… well me for Christmas, but it's not the same. I sighed looking at all the busy stores and stopped spotting something that Vergil might find of interest. "W-wait guys! I think I found something I can get for Vergil!" I half screamed running into the store. I found it hanging on the back wall and grinned. It was a long blue leather trench coat with a little gold trim and gold buttons. It was very formal looking in my opinion, but I knew Vergil had to have it. Dae laughed spotting it and rubbed her head. "Will he really wear something like this?" I looked for the sizes and was stuck. I had an idea on what size, but he was only seventeen. He'd grow into it a little more and I hoped he'd keep it forever seeing as how he would only be able to use it at fancy events or in the winter. Plus how big his dad was I assumed he'd come close to the Demon's size. I decided for a size larger and took it to the counter which was a hectic job in itself with having to keep my spot so no one would get in front of me. A lady from behind the cash register took me aside, telling me she noticed I was different by how my energy radiated. She told me that the coat was fireproof and nothing could pierce or snag it so long as whatever was hitting it wasn't as strong as a Dragon's blade. It was machine washable too she had added with a wink. Four hundred and fifty dollars later it was neatly folded and placed in a box. "He better fucking wear this now if it's four hundred and fifty dollars." I growled, walking with my small group back to the car.

As we walked down the street Dae and I stopped spotting an oh-so-familiar face a few stores ahead of us. It was Leilani looking into the windows of one of the stores. Dae and I wanted to retreat and walk a different direction, so we turned around yet had to stop hearing Dae's name. We turned around watching as Leilani walked towards us with a smirk across her features. I had stopped talking to her for the most part, but since both she and Dae were on the same social status, they had to talk more often, especially at parties Gods and Goddesses threw and also the fact that their parents were close friends. Leilani sauntered closer wearing practically nothing in this cold weather and I wanted to roll my eyes and make a comment, but decided against that. "Well hello there Dae! Some last minute shopping I see?" She spotted the two bags I held and quirked a brow. "Isn't that a little expensive for you?" She asked making me glare. Miya was also not very fond of Leilani either it seemed and took a step forward, about to say something before Dae spoke up. "Yes, but we are done for today. Now just to go home and enjoy our breaks. We were just leaving." Leilani smiled and nodded her head. "Where did you park?" She asked, shuffling the many bags between her hands. Dae hesitated before answering. "On 2nd street." Leilani's eyes brightened a tad and she turned in the direction towards the street. "I parked on Main and I'm done for the day too so I'll head back with you." She giggled walking with her and Dae in the front while Miya and I stayed behind a tad.

I eavesdropped on the girls' conversation about attending a rich party of some sorts and Leilani laughed as she joked about Dae bringing Dante with her. If Leilani wasn't talking about how he'd never go to such event she was talking about how embarrassing it would be to bring a half breed to the party and also the fact that he held no social status. How in the world did both Vergil and Dante have at her was beyond me. Probably just the raging hormones, but still, this girl had no respect for anyone, not even herself! Leilani stopped suddenly looking down an alley way and squealed. "Ronnie! Over here!" She shouted. I turned to look and spotted the Dark Angel talking to a group of people. As it looked like he said farewell, and walked over to us I spotted the men and gasped quietly, covering my mouth. It was the same men that attacked us the other day! What was Ronnie doing talking with them? I watched closely as the men got in a car and drove off. "Hey Leilani! How are you?" Ronnie said as he finally made it out of the alley. "Who were they?" Leilani asked quizzically. My eyes landed on Ronnie questionally. I was a little happy Leilani was here. She could ask all of the questions. Ronnie looked back at the alley and shrugged. "They were looking for the Banana Republic and I lead them in the direction." Dae quirked a brow at him. "They didn't really look like they would wear anything from there." Ronnie laughed slightly and shrugged. "It's Christmas time and they were probably looking for gifts." He responded with a sigh. "I honestly don't care what they were looking for, I just wanted them to go away." Leilani nodded and pulled Dae along. "Well Ronnie, we shall see you later! Merry Christmas!" She shouted as Miya and I began following the two.

"Hey, Layla." I heard him say as I stopped and turned around. "Can I… Um, talk to you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and then running his hands through his dark hair. I looked to Miya and Dae before nodding my head. "I'll only be with him for a few minutes, I'll catch up soon." I told them. Dae glared, before nodding and walked on while Miya watched him for a moment before following after the two girls. Turning to Ronnie I pursed my lips as he gave me a slight smile. "Um…" He started off running a hand though his hair again and tugging. "I just wanted to say that I was… am sorry for what happened at prom. I mean even though we say hi sometimes in the hall, I just needed to say sorry and make amends." I smiled slightly shrugging my shoulders and moved my bags to the other hand. "It's okay Ronnie. You don't have to be sorry. We just aren't… compatible I guess?" I laughed lightly, causing Ronnie's slight smile turn to a frown. "Yeah, I should have just been a good boy and stayed with you all night. I mean, I liked Sarah for who knows how long and when she presented herself I took advantage of it, but then afterwards she left. I should have resisted temptation." I laughed shaking my head a little. "Ronnie. I understand. Don't worry." He smiled slightly and nodded his head. He paused a moment before going on. "You and Vergil have been going out for almost three months? Or a little less? Anyways, I hope he stays good to you. If he ever causes you any problems, let me know. I'll take care of him for you." He said bumping his fist into my shoulder gently with a small smile. I smiled slightly up at him and nodded my head. "Thank you Ronnie. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." I said with a smile. "Let me walk you to the car." He said turning me around and pushing me to walk.

As we took the small ten minute walk, we caught up a little. It felt good to talk to him because he was exactly like me and he told me a little about his Changing. Now, that was when a Dark Angel, started becoming an adult. It was like puberty for my kind and he told me he can sprout his wings and actually fly with them. I could sprout mine, but I couldn't fly. They were small too, not big enough to let me fly just yet. Once I would go through my Changing, my wings would grow to actually support my weight. Angels also went through something similar, but it wasn't as dramatic as a Dark Angel's. Every Dark Angel was different with their Changing and so far Ronnie's wings grew to support his weight and he found he was quite speedy in flight. Faster than any other Angel he had raced. So speed was on his side too along with newfound muscle tone. I noticed his clothing fit a little tighter on him and I could see that his shoulders were broader now. The Changing was good on him. It made me excited for when I would get to mine.

Our conversation came to an end when we stopped in front of Dae's car. It was running and the girls were trying to warm themselves up. "I'll see you around Layla. And Merry Christmas." Ronnie said with a slight grin. He paused a beat in front of me before he took a few steps back and turned around. "Merry Christmas…" Was all I could murmur before hopping back into the car with the others. They then proceeded to ask what Ronnie and I talked about and accused him of trying to make a move on me. I then proceeded to tell them the truth about what had happened and Dae gasped slightly hearing that Ronnie had replied. Miya then proceeded to tell me that Ronnie probably still had a thing for me, which I believed. Our car ride home was filled with more useless chatter about boys and some laughs about Miya not having one.


End file.
